Kiss of the Serpent
by Blue Narcissus
Summary: Just after the fall of the Dark Lord a new beginning is happening at Hogwarts. Snape takes up postion as potions master, still grieving from loss himself but determined to start anew. That is until a student in his class unwittingly drags up the past.
1. To Begin Again

_It is true then…She has gone._

_You really have no comprehension just how long it has taken me to believe that those words are true. To come to terms with this fact, I suspect, shall take still longer._

_I know, very deep in my heart that she never could have loved me, could never have had the same passion I felt for her. Yet it pains me more now to know that any small chance that may have existed, has now been forever stolen from me. _

_My dearest, flame haired, beauty. How it devastates me to know that I shall never again be able to look upon your face. Such a senseless a waste to see you gone so young, with so much more life left to give, and to have died simply because you were 'in the way'. _

_To know you needn't have gone burns my blood, but also serves to make me realise how foolish I was in my previous attraction to such a life. I can find no forgiveness nor acceptance in all of his flippant reasoning that maybe once I would have been able to scrape up. That his cause has lost me the one thing dearest to my heart pains me greatly but makes me appreciate still more the choice I made to turn away from them when I did._

_The old world, my old life is dead. With it I will try my hardest to bury the treasured memories I have of you, to move on and salvage for myself some shred of a life. But a part of you will always be in my heart, such a love can never truly be killed._

_So know now, as I bid my love an eternal goodnight, this begins a new chapter. No more a 'Prince' now simply The Serpent._

* * *

**A/N: Barely even a taster of the story to come, but there will be more I promise. I know my chronology may be slightly off but this is how I need to to work. If you like a Snape story then keep an eye out for more of this one.**


	2. Of Old and New

**A/N: A little longer in coming than I had expected, but what with Christmas and everything it was taking it's time in getting done. Also it feels like only half a chapter but I wanted to get something updated so expect and continuation of the feast in the next part.**

* * *

"Ah Severus, it is good to see that you have settled in. You know remember where everything is yes? The students should be arriving in a few short hours."

"Yes thank you Headmaster I have acquainted myself quite well with the dungeons and most of the castle." Severus replied with a tight lipped smile looking into the bearded face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Excellent, excellent. It is a shame to have lost our previous potions master, but as they say all things happen as and when they must." Dumbledore grinned, his pale eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. "I look forward to working with you for many years to come. But now if you will excuse me I have various things to prepare before the start of the new term." With a courteous nod, Dumbledore turned and strode away leaving Severus Snape to his own devices.

And so it was that the schools dungeons were to be his new home for most of term time, just a shame it wasn't quite the position he had been desiring. Though if he were entirely truthful Snape knew just how grateful he should be to Dumbledore for giving him a job at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts post or no. A former Death Eater he would not be looked upon fondly. No matter that he had left the side of the Dark Lord well before the end of the war and allied himself with the Order of the Phoenix, he would still be associated with Voldemort and had neither the money nor the influence of some to buy his way back into society.

A teaching position at Hogwarts did however give him back some sense of normalcy again, so much had happened in so short a year that it was difficult to know which way to turn. But Severus was anything if not determined. He would look on this as a brand new start, a new beginning and would no more dwell on the past than he would on wanting the DADA Professors position.

The castle at that time was quiet, just how he preferred it. Once the students arrived back for the new term there would be noise and chaos but Severus would tolerate little in his class. His students were in for somewhat of a culture shock once lessons began, but until then he had some time to organise things, to prepare. It really was time to leave the past behind.

***

"Eva there you are! I've been looking all over for you, you been hiding from me baby?" A voice from down the corridor caught her attention right before she felt the arm slide around her shoulders.

"Cole hey. No not avoiding you of course." Eva replied, a slightly forced smile coming to her lips as he pulled her closer to him and began to lead her down the corridor of the train. "It's just so difficult to find people on that crowded platform, you know how it is."

"Yeah I know…hey you'll never believe what happened to me this summer…"

Eva sighed softly and rolled her eyes as she let Cole lead her into an empty compartment, she supposed they were lucky to find an empty one so easily Hogwarts was meant to be busier than ever this being the first full year to begin since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But it did however mean that she would be stuck alone with Cole for the greater part of the journey.

She looked over the dark haired form of the guy that called himself her boyfriend and wondered what in the hell she was still doing with him. Sure he was attractive, that initially why she'd agreed to go out with him in the first place (shallow? Yes Eva knew but she wasn't exactly a popular one with the boys) but he was just so not her type. He bored her to tears for one thing, had an ego the size of Everest and if she was honest his moods were volatile and unpredictable and many times he would treat her incredibly badly.

"…But well they didn't even have a hope of catching me naturally…aren't you going to sit down Eva?" Cole asked with a frown, interrupting the tale of some summer exploit he and his brothers had gotten up to. Eva had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to really listen, but she'd heard many tales much the same before.

"What?" She said frowning, wondering why he'd stopped his monotonous drone. He'd asked her a question, "Oh, yeah of course. Sorry Cole I was miles away." She said grinning as brightly as she could muster as she sank into the seat beside him, throwing her mane of flame red hair over her shoulders as she did so. "So, um tell me your story again I think I missed most of it. Feeling a little distracted today for some reason."

"Well like I said…" Cole began, a lazy smile painted on his lips as he relished in retelling his story yet again. After very few words Eva had soon tuned him out, she would smile and nod at various intervals but the words never once really penetrated her skull. But this was good, if she could keep him talking about himself for most of the train journey it saved her having to actually talk to him.

_I really should end this façade of a relationship, _Eva thought to herself but that would mean really admitting to herself that she was only staying with Cole until somebody better came along. However, she kept up with that theory then she may be with him for quite some time, offers came few and far between.

This was something that Eva didn't really understand. She was pretty enough, not stunningly beautiful like some of the girls perhaps, but she wasn't a troll. She had long red hair, not really ginger but the red of dying embers in a fire. Her eyes were bright and green, like a pair of peridots set in her pale, angular face. So she was pretty, not striking, not someone that would stick out in a crowd, but pretty enough. _So then why are they just not interested in me?_

Eva sighed slightly, settling back into the seat of the train and trying to get as comfortable as she could. Cole was still prattling on about something or another and Eva was left with her thoughts. Thoughts which had been bothering her more and more just recently, things had been far more simple when she was younger but at seventeen the subject of 'boys' started to seem like a life or death topic.

_Maybe it's because I'm still with Cole, and they know not to try anything. _She considered, taking a short sideway's glance to the boy beside her, yes that could explain a whole lot. Eva brightened a little at this thought but quickly shook her head. She was being amazingly petty in her thoughts, and this her last year at Hogwarts, shouldn't she be worrying more about her NEWT's and not about why the boys at school didn't seem to like her much? Though it was a pretty distracting topic of thought.

Cole seemed able to talk for an age, in fact he did so for almost the entire train journey. Eva managed to drag herself out of the stupor she had slumped into, not that he had ever noticed her complete ignorance to what he had been saying, just as they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. The sky was a dark velvet blue dusted lightly with stars and she knew that the air would be chill and crisp as soon as they stepped out onto the platform, a perfect autumn evening. One could almost think it romantic, but Eva knew Cole wouldn't recognise romance if it got up and bit him on the arse.

Failing to stifle her sigh as she stood up to hurriedly pull on her school robes, should have done it sooner but the hours seemed to have melted into one big gelatinous lump. "What's the matter Eva?" Cole asked in a pompous and exasperated tone. "You should be excited, our last year of school, finally seventh years? It's going to be wonderful."

"Oh yes I can't wait." Eva replied, shaking her head. "Horribly difficult classes, all that extra homework and those exams to look forward to at the end of the year, I can't wait."

Though her words were sarcastic and every point she had made a valid worry, she was still a little excited to be a seventh year. To be almost done with her school years and finally ready to take her next step into the wide magical world, and if she could just find some way to leave Cole behind along with her school days things would probably be all for the better.

***

The journey from the station up to the castle was it's usual, uneventful self. Eva and Cole crammed themselves into one of the thestral drawn carriages along with a few of their fellow Ravenclaws. Cole once again regaled them all with tales of his summer to which everybody listened with the same level of rapt attention that Eva had given him on the train. Maybe it wasn't just her that found him supremely boring.

The night was cold, but it was dry and clear, the first years should have a fairly pleasant trip across the lake. Eva could still remember the first year she had come to Hogwarts, it had been a huge surprise to say the very least, she was muggleborn, and to then be thrown into a world where there was so much fear and trepidation about what might become of them all, Voldemort and his death eaters all still at large it was a huge culture shock. Her parents were concerned about allowing Eva to go once they'd learned of the situation in the magical world but there had also been Professor Dumbledore, it seemed he had a knack for charming anything and anyone, he soon had them convinced that their daughter would be perfectly safe.

And he had been right, despite everything that had gone on in the world outside Hogwarts remained virtually immune to it all. The castle was always bright and happy, not so many worries outside of the usual one concerning homework and exams. There was of course the odd tragic occurrence with a students parents and family, this could not be avoided, but Hogwarts always remained in itself the warm and comforting environment it always was.

When the war had ended but a few months into the previous term there had been huge outbreaks of celebration all across the wizarding world, and Hogwarts was no exception. They'd party and cheer and toast all those that were lost in the final delight of knowing there was a better life ahead. Therefore this year should promise to be better than ever. Yes Eva may have her NEWT's and a lot of hard work to look forward to, but the first full year of 'freedom' was something to relish in.

***

They'd arrived at the castle more quickly than Eva had been expecting, she seemed to have dropped so deep into her memories that the entire journey had become a blur. Still no one seemed to have noticed her lack of attention in the carriage. The doors opened and everyone clambered out into the chill autumn night, Cole waited by the door and offered Eva a hand as she stepped down. Well it seemed he did have some sense of chivalry after all. _Wonder how long that one will last, _Eva thought contemptuously to herself.

They made their way up the vast stone steps, milling amongst the crowd of faces many familiar, a few of the younger ones not so much. Everybody seemed bright, happy and smiling. All eager to get to the start of term feast and see all their friends they'd not managed to catch up with on the train, and still even amongst all of those people Eva found it impossible to free herself of Cole. He kept a death grip upon her arm and led her every which way through the crowd, greeting all of his friends and admirers with broad smiles, flashing far too much tooth. Eva still had to see any of her other friends, not that they would talk to her when Cole was around. They seemed to have developed a grudge against Eva for dating him and she was almost secretly wishing that they would give her an ultimatum, might give her that little bit of extra incentive to finally be rid of him.

Finally they managed to reach the Great Hall where the long and familiar Ravenclaw table was awaiting them. Cole and Eva both drifted to the centre of the vast room and took up a couple of prime seats from which they could watch the Sorting. It was always interesting to see the first years come in, all pale faced and nervous of what was to come how few of them really knew all hey had to do was try on the battered and frayed old sorting hat. Eva almost knew for sure she'd be a Ravenclaw once she'd discovered the traits of the houses, if there was one thing she was good at it was working and studying. Perhaps that was a big part of her problem?

"Are you sure you're alright Eva? You've barely spoke two words all night."

_Wait, you mean he actually noticed that? _Eva looked up into Cole's chocolate brown eyes, shame his looks were the only thing he had going for him. "I'm sorry Cole. Like I said I'm just a little distracted is all." She said with a sigh, forcing a bright smile onto her lips, "But hey look I'm here now aren't I, my full and undivided attention is focussed right here."

Cole cast her one of his winning smiles and tugged her into a one armed hug, "Now that's more like my Eva, I was almost worried you were getting sick or something."

"Oh no, don't worry about me. Just thinking…nothing important."

"I should have guessed, always got something rolling around in that brain of yours. It's not always a good thing you know." Cole nodded at her knowingly as he began casting glances around the cavernous room.

Eva curled her lip at his response as Cole turned away, now that sounded more like the Cole she had grown to know. "No…I'll remember that." She said flatly.

With a shake of her long red hair Eva looked away and began to cast her eye over the Professors table. All the same familiar faces, that was until she gazed past Professor McGonagal and met with a new pair of cold black eyes. They seemed to have been roving the hall just as hers had and chance would have it that they would meet. Eva felt something in her throat clench as she held that gaze, unable to look away from the pale, dark haired figure.

It took a couple of trys to make her mouth work, but eventually she managed to form the words, "Who's that next to McGonagal?" The cold eyes had flicked away from her in that moment but Eva could still feel the weight of them on her as if they penetrated far more deeply than any normal gaze could.

Cole glanced up and frowned. "I don't know, must be the new Potions master." He said thoughtfully, "Old Slughorn was meant to be retiring I believe. Looks an unfriendly sort of person doesn't he?"

"Um, yeah." Eva simply agreed. Cole probably did have it down with the unfriendly comment, but that had not been the first impression that came to mind. Certainly he, whatever his name was, appeared cold and scowling but Eva had seen some flicker of something in his eyes that had intrigued her. She had always found potions to be one of the more interesting subjects that she'd taken and just maybe this year it would be more interesting still.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: This chapter was really resisting being written but it needed to be done before the story can move on to new and more interesting chapters. The M rating will become apparant in later chapters so just bear with me on this.**

* * *

Ghosts of the Past

The noise was almost unbearable as the Great Hall began to fill with the returning students, surely it hadn't been this busy and loud when he'd been there. Severus sat at the Staff table, beside Professor McGonagall, and observed the steadily growing flow that filled the tables in the vast hall. It had indeed been far more pleasant when the castle was quite and echoing.

Why had he ever agreed to take this job? Surely teaching wasn't for him, he couldn't abide children, nor foolish and ignorant people and this place would surely hold all three, sometimes within the very same person. He hadn't even been given the position he'd desired, perhaps Dumbledore was worried the temptation of the dark arts would be all too much for him to cope with. Still at least he could be at home in the dungeons again, the quiet dark had always been somewhat comforting.

The hall filled with a huge blend of colours and faces, gathered groups of red, yellow, green and blue all congregating together so closely that it was almost impossible to pick out one face from another. Not that Severus could hope to see everyone of them, the depth of the hall was almost immeasurable from where he sat up on the staff platform. Still there was time, every one of them would parade themselves through his classroom within the next week, and wouldn't that be a joy to behold.

Severus could hardly hold back his scowl at the thought as he allowed his coal black eyes to roam the house tables before him. Catching glimpses of the few that were sitting near the front of the hall, nobody particularly striking his interest they all looked much the same, until his eyes grazed over the Ravenclaw table.

The barest fleeting glance of flame red hair caused what little colour he had to drain from his face. He'd seen a ghost surely, it was not possible. The stress and chaos of the day had gotten to him and he was seeing things. Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, that had to be it too much getting on top of him at once. Surely he'd open his eyes and it would be gone. Slowly he allowed the light from the hall to filter back into his vision but that vision he had seen moments before had not gone. There it was still, the perfect image of her, build exactly right and hair just like fire. But wait, Severus frowned slightly, no something was wrong.

Something more wrong simply than the fact that Lilly was dead, surely if he were seeing visions of his lost beloved then she would appear at the Gryffindor table. This girl was decked out in blue, the colours of Ravenclaw most certainly the wrong house. He felt his heart beat begin to slow and a leaden feeling of disappointment settled in his stomach. Foolish of course to have felt some sense of hope, it was of course just simply another student. But he could almost have been so sure, she looked just like her.

He flicked his eyes back for a moment and was surprised to see her turn to meet his gaze. Even in the face she looked so like his lost love but her eyes…Her eyes were wrong, too bright and pale not at all like the deep emerald pools Lilly had possessed, and yet it was almost too hard to tear his gaze away from her. A strange feeling of anger crept over him as she too seemed unable to look away, why was she there? Was this some kind of test to torment him? To show him visions of his love, to be constantly reminded of what he had lost without ever having gained?

Lips clenched in anger he forced his eyes away from her gaze and became suddenly immensely interested in the empty plate before him. The sooner this feast was over the better.

***

Still pondering the strange look she had caught in the new potions master's eyes Eva barely noticed McGonagall stand to leave and return again barely moments later followed by a string of cold and nervous looking first years. She felt a sudden jolt in her ribs and turned to glare at Cole, who simply shrugged and pointed silently towards the front of the hall where all eyes were expectantly watching the Sorting Hat.

Eva scowled, yes that was all very nice but he hadn't needed to elbow her to tell her to pay attention. That was another thing about him that irritated her, his arrogant nature and complete disregard for how someone else might feel about his actions. He was not thoughtful in the slightest. Her scowling thoughts were interrupted as the sorting hat suddenly burst into song. Everybody sat at the tables were expecting just that but Eva couldn't help but notice a few of the new first years jump at the sudden noise still completely in the dark as to how they would be sorted into their houses. A small growl low in her stomach signalled to Eva just how hungry she was, funny she hadn't noticed until then but the thought of the looming feast was becoming rather critical to her. She wished the sorting would hurry up and finish so the food could arrive.

"When I call your name you are to step forwards, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall's sharp and instructive tone rang through the hall. The hat's song must have finished whilst Eva was lost in her thoughts, that had been happening a lot today. "You will then be sorted into your houses."

The sorting may have been an important part of the start of term feast but Eva couldn't help but wish they would hurry. As each name was called one nervous looking first year would step hurriedly forwards and sit on the stool, the old and tattered sorting hat being placed upon their heads. For some the hat had barely touched their heads before a rip near the brim of the hat would open wide and bellow the name of a house. For others they would sit for several anxious minutes before the hat made up it's mind.

Her stomach growling more insistently Eva watched, a little distracted, clapping politely as each new Ravenclaw came to take an empty seat at their table. It seemed there was going to be quite a good crop of new first years for them this year, maybe they'd have a chance at the house cup for one. It was always irritating how all the praise and attention seemed to land on either Gryffindor or Slytherin, might be nice to leave Ravenclaw with a bang. After all once that year was over she'd not have another chance.

As the final first year stood up off of the stool and hurried towards the cheering Gryffindor table, and Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll of parchment and headed to resume her seat beside the new and sinister looking potions master, Professor Dumbledore stood up. A sudden hush fell over the hall, instantly killing the soft buzz of chatter that had thrummed through it but moments before. _I hope he saves his speech till after the food, _Eva thought desperately to herself as she turned her attention up to the staff table.

It was strange how as Dumbledore began to speak Eva's eyes found themselves straying once again towards the unfamiliar dark haired figure near the end of the table. It was strange how she found him so intriguing and as she looked back yet again that pair of coal black eyes were fixated on where she was sitting. Meeting that piercing gaze Eva felt something clench low in her stomach, there was something more than simple intrigue held in his gaze something close to recognition and even…hunger?

Eva thought to the first potions lesson with a muddled sense of foreboding and excitement as she fought to breathe under the weight of his gaze. She was almost certain she'd discover just why he seemed so fascinated with her, but right at that moment wasn't she supposed to be doing something?

Dumbledore's soft, but commanding, voice resonated through her ears and she quickly flicked her eyes back to where the Headmaster stood, still feeling that dark gaze burning into the back of her neck. "So I will keep my announcements short as I am sure you are all waiting for the food to arrive." He began with a knowing smile. "First of all I must reiterate the usual announcements, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr Filch has an ever growing list of items that are banned from the school should you need to refresh your memories a copy can be found on his office door." Dumbledore paused, his pale eyes glimmering with hidden laughter. "And finally after the retirement of Professor Slughorn at the end of last term I would like to introduce our new potions master Professor Snape."

Dumbledore gestured towards the dark haired figure Eva had been fixated with, giving a curt nod and a warm smile in greeting. In return Snape curled his own lips in an unconvincing smile as he swept his cold gaze across the hall once again, this time skipping past Eva altogether. "I am sure you will all make him feel more than welcome back here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded, turning back to his audience. "And so without further ado, please tuck in."

"Finally." Eva muttered with a grateful moan as the glittering plates on the table filled with all manner of delightful looking dishes.

"Impatient tonight aren't we." Cole muttered teasingly, arching one eyebrow in her direction. Eva rolled her eyes as she spooned potato's onto her plate. She knew just what Cole was trying to get at, he wasn't usually as subtle as that but he never failed to drop it into a conversation, especially when they'd not seen each other for a stretch of time like the summer vacation. Unfortunately for him, it had not been a case of absence makes the heart grow fonder for Eva. Quite the opposite in fact and if she hadn't been willing to sleep with him before she was even less willing now.

"Nice try Cole, but I'm not giving in that easy." She replied, grinning broadly at him as she added lamb chops to her rapidly filling plate.

He sighed exasperatedly, putting down his fork to actually turn and face her. "Oh come on Eva, you've got to give it up some time…and I mean, well I'm not going to wait forever baby." Cole coaxed in what he hoped was a convincing manner, lord knows they'd been 'together' for long enough it was high time they stepped up their relationship. But he couldn't for the world of him figure out why Eva was being so difficult about it.

Her fork halfway to her lips Eva turned to glare at Cole. "Look Cole, I'll 'give it up', as you so nicely put it, when **I **want to and not before." She practically spat, "And telling me you're not going to wait forever is hardly a convincing argument." With that Eva turned back to her food and continued to eat in silence, casting not one single glance back towards Cole until the feast was over.

***

"Are you okay Severus, you seem a little distracted tonight?" McGonagall's voice from beside him dragged his mind back to the noise and bustle of the feast.

"Yes I'm fine Minerva." Snape nodded curtly, looking down at his barely touched plate of food. "It feels a little strange to be back I suppose." He admitted with a frown, wondering exactly why he'd admit that to her of all people. He knew she had been against him being given that position, even after he'd turned spy for the Order she still wasn't convinced he'd left all of the bad behind him. Perhaps she was right….

"Yes, well I will take some getting used to." She said with a forced smile, "For all of us."

Suppressing the scowl at her final comment Severus picked up his fork and began to toy with the food on his plate, unable to stop his eyes from straying back to the Ravenclaw table where the doppelganger of his lost love still sat. She looked old enough to be in her final year, if he were really lucky then she would not be a part of his NEWT class but he had a feeling that the fates were really out to torment him.

She seemed at that moment to be having a discussion with the arrogant looking male beside her, a rather heated discussion if he could tell anything from his leering manner and the girls scowling looks of disapproval. Young love perhaps? Ugh that was going to be another thing he'd have to contest with, the raging hormones of all those adolescents crammed together.

Sighing deeply, Severus finally resigned himself to eating something. This place really was going to be a test of his patience and his metal, but being constantly haunted by painful images from his past, could he really handle it or was it all just going to be one huge disaster?

* * *

**So, if you couldn't already have guessed before this chapter, Eva is practically the spitting image of Lilly hence Snape's inital attraction to her...so how will their relationship develop?? Keep a look out for more chapters to find out :P **


	4. Volatile Relationships

**A/N: Okay for starters I will apologise for the short chapters that seem to be coming, I'm trying to write in between working and mothering and find that if I leave a chapter for too long I lose track of what's happening and where it is going so short installments it is. This does however mean that there will be more frequent updates too so it could be a good thing.**

**Again another slow starting story it would seem, I promise you good things to come however if you just keep reading and wait for all this time consuming but necessary build up to pass.**

* * *

Volatile Relationships.

"Eva wait, don't just storm off like that." Cole shouted after the red headed figure as she hurried from the Ravenclaw table and practically ran towards the door.

The feast was over and all of the full and weary bodies were making their own sluggish exits from the hall on their way up to bed. Eva had risen from the table the second that they were dismissed, not wanting to spend anymore time in Cole's company. Not only was his persistence at what was never going to happen grating on her, but his attitude was growing worse and she couldn't tolerate it any longer without snapping.

To her disappointment Cole hurried after her and after a few moments of fighting his way through the crowd had gotten close enough to grab her by the shoulder. She was barely at the foot of the grand staircase when he turned her around and forced her to face him. "Eva come on baby, you know I was only joking."

"No Cole, that's just it. You weren't joking, not in the slightest." Eva snapped as she moved away from the flow of people that were jostling them to get to the stairs. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the whole school, especially as it was bound to reflect worst on her. "I hate that you keep pushing like this and every time you do it makes me more and more certain that I am right to keep saying no." Eva finished once she'd dragged him over to one side of the entrance hall near to the stairs down to the dungeons.

Cole rolled his eyes at her but stepped in closer, his hands beginning to trail lightly over her shoulders. An exaggerated sigh escaped his lips before he spoke, "I know Eva I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, well, we've been waiting for so long." He muttered softly, coaxingly as he effectively trapped Eva between himself and the wall. "And well, you drive me wild." He leant forward and hissed the final in her ear, breathing along her neck with the promise of kisses.

Eva however stood unaffected. Another reason she was not eager to sleep with him, all his efforts weren't entirely selfish and yet he had no idea that they didn't even spark one shred of desire in her. _Yeah, you drive me wild too but in a whole different way, _she thought to herself with a sad sigh. Maybe there was just something wrong with her, surely any other woman in this position would at least feel something. But whatever the problem was it wasn't going away and Eva wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up with the façade.

Eva had opened her mouth to sigh something in reply when a cold voice from beside them made her jump and the words caught in her throat. "Is there somewhere the two of you are supposed to be?" The words were steady and calm but held some sinister darkness that made Eva shiver, or was it the way in which his eyes were fixed on her yet again.

Cole stepped away, a leering smile still painted on his lips as he gazed at Eva but soon faded as he faced Professor Snape. "Just getting there Professor," He replied jovially. "Got a little distracted is all." Cole finished slyly before slinking away to join the crowd.

Eva scowled at his parting words, knowing full well what it could have looked like they were doing. "Indeed," Came the cold reply as she flicked her pale green eyes to hold his magnetic gaze. "I hope you will not be too distracted to pay attention to your school work. Let me tell you now that behaviour such as this will not be tolerated in my classroom."

"No, Professor that's not." Eva began stuttering trying to find someway to proclaim her innocence. Somehow Snape getting an instant bad impression of her bothered Eva greatly.

"I do not wish to hear it," He said, holding up a hand to silence her, "Now get to your common room before I start having to deduct points before even the first day of term."

Eva thought of opening her mouth to reply with some new proclamation but quickly thought better of it. His eyes left a great weight in her chest and she felt utterly humiliated without having actually done anything. So instead she nodded quickly and hurried towards the stairs, fuming at Cole for leaving her there like that. If she weren't so afraid of consequences she'd hex him to within an inch of his life.

Unbeknown to her, Snape's cold gaze followed her interestedly up the stairs. He'd known just what they were doing, or weren't doing as the case had been. She seemed amazingly able to resist that boys advances, who in his attitude was also amazingly familiar to him. He was arrogant, crass and amazingly bigheaded, how very like Potter. It seemed the past really was coming back to haunt him, except this time maybe things could be just that little bit different.

Maybe Lilly would not slip again through his fingers. A sly smile crossed his lips at the thought but he soon realised just how deluded his thoughts were. That girl was not Lilly, she was a student and this time he was a Professor not simply a jealous onlooker of a relationship that could have been so different. There was even less he could do this time, but he knew full well that that girl would not only plague his classroom but also his thoughts. Perhaps this was to be his punishment for so many bad choices.

***

"You bastard!" Eva raged as she stormed into the, thankfully fairly empty, Ravenclaw common room and spied Cole draped nonchalantly across one of the many sofa's before the fire. "How could you say something like that and then just leave me there with him. I can't bear to imagine what he must think of me now."

Cole rolled his eyes as she approached him, a soft shake of his head telling her more of his disapproval of her attitude than his words ever would. "Eva really, what do you care what he thinks of you? You're a seventh year, I'm sure you can bear any kind of opinion he may have until the year is over and then you'll never need see the man again." He shrugged, dismissing her mortification as nothing. "Besides what could he really do anyway, start some rumours? Please, even if a Professor were pathetic enough to do such a thing, no one would believe that about you for a second."

At his words Eva scowled some more. His flat and uninterested tone irritated her and his ending remark may have sounded like a compliment but she saw it blatantly for the insult it really was. Another way to poke at her for continuing to refuse him. She did, however, decided against pressing that subject any further, it was really the last thing she wanted to talk about, it never failed to make her feel like a total prude. Instead she decided to continue berating him, ignoring his reasonably valid comments in favour of venting at his expense.

"Yes well that's easy for you to say Cole, you decided against taking potions at NEWT level. It's me that's going to have to show my face in his classroom."

"Eva just forget about it, it's not like we were actually doing anything." Cole sighed, rising from the sofa, "Chance would be a fine thing." He added softly but not unnoticed by Eva's ears. "And besides it wouldn't exactly be anything unusual, a castle stuffed full of teenagers? What exactly do they expect is going to go on."

Eva pouted, falling dejectedly into the comfort of the sofa. "It's just, I didn't want to make a bad impression. Potions was the one and only thing I was really good at."

"Eva you get good grades in everything!"

"No Cole, I get Okay grades in everything. But potions I was actually better than average at, I was hoping to get really involved, do really well at it this year."

"And this is going to stop you?" Cole almost shouted, becoming more than irritated by her incessant worrying.

"Because I didn't want to start out by giving the new Potions Master the impression that I'm some kind of gigantic slut queen." Eva scowled. He was becoming irritated with her, she could tell, and a small part of her took sick satisfaction in this. A little taste of how he made her feel so much of the time.

"As I said before Eva, there is no chance in hell of anyone believing that." Cole practically sneered at her as he passed on the way to the stairs that led to the boys dormitories. "Now I am going to bed. You might want to do the same."

He left the room seconds thereafter but Eva stayed sat on the sofa until the fire began to burn low. Perhaps he was right, surely Professor Snape had really known that nothing was going on, but it still bothered her that she may have made a bad impression. Why this bothered her, however, was yet another issue she couldn't fathom but something about that cold and mysterious new Professor intrigued her and the idea that he would think badly of her was almost too much to bear.

Sighing deeply Eva forced herself from her seat intending to head up to bed herself. No doubt she would feel better after some sleep, who knew by morning everything may well have been forgotten.

* * *

**Next chapter the story really begins :) Thanks for reading so far I hope not to disappoint you all. R&R as you feel like it.**


	5. New Dawn

**A/N: Yay, longer update this time and longer in the making than I had expected but I am still on top of writing this one so please don't stop watching. I hope you enjoy this next part.**

* * *

New Dawn

Much to her relief the next day did indeed dawn to be far more bright and optimistic feeling. In fact Eva could almost go so far as to admit that she'd been being stupid in worrying so much about the thoughts of a new Professor, Cole was probably right (not that she'd ever tell him that, she'd never hear the end of it) she could endure whatever opinion he'd formed of her. After all, only one year left until she'd no longer be a student.

It seemed that Cole too had forgotten things overnight. In fact he seemed almost completely oblivious that any harsh words had been exchanged between the pair the night before, and began the first day of term with broad smiles and his usual overly pompous greetings to everybody including Eva. He bent to kiss her forehead, a gesture she found increasingly irritating and that never failed to make her feel like a five year old, and greeted her in his usual superior manner.

"Morning baby, sleep well? All set for the first day of term, for all that work to be piled on?" He asked.

Eva secretly rolled her eyes, why was he always so patronising? Did he realise he was doing it? But the glint in his eyes told her also that he'd not forgotten anything and would simply wait for the perfect opportunity to tease her some more about it. Probably after she'd had her first potions lesson knowing what he was like.

"Yes of course. Well you know me don't you Cole, always one for working." Eva replied sardonically. Wasn't that something he always picked at her for, more time for work than anything else. Of course it was possible that this was simply another ploy to try and convince her to sleep with him, but was it really so bad that she wanted to do well, to get a good job once Hogwarts was over? Cole of course would be okay in that department, he had a family fortune and business to fall back on, but Eva from her simple, muggle background needed to work for what she got.

"Quite. You'll be disappointed once this year is over and you have no more homework to fill your time with won't you." He replied with equal sarcasm.

Eva scowled and was about to open her mouth in some biting reply when she felt him grab her arm and drag her towards the tower door. "Come on, best get to breakfast Flitwick will be handing out the timetables soon. I know you'll want to memorise it before your first class."

***

The Great Hall was already alive with bustling movement and chatter as Eva and Cole entered, nowhere near full but breakfast was most certainly well underway. Still with a grip on her arm Eva found herself being led towards seats near to where a few of Coles lamentable friends were already sitting, talking and laughing inanely at some joke or another. Being plonked into the seat on the far side of the Eva breathed a sigh of relief that she might actually get some peace over breakfast with Cole otherwise entertained.

She cast a sweeping glance down the table and spied a couple of her old friends gathered near the other end. Camilla glanced up from their whispering conversation and for a brief second caught Eva's eye, it seemed like such a long time since she'd spent any time with them, or even really talked to them. Eva raised a hand to wave and mouth a silent 'hello' but as she did her friends grey eyes looked away with little or no regard for Eva's presence. Lowering her hand Eva felt a sick, heavy feeling drop into her stomach, the still were refusing to associate with her whilst she was still around Cole. _I really do need to be shot of him, _Eva sighed to herself dragging forward a tureen of porridge and dishing some into a bowl, _otherwise I'll be doomed to be with him or alone _neither of which seemed very appealing_._

A moments distraction came as the tiny little Professor Flitwick wandered towards them, a stack of parchment in his hands almost blocking his view of where he was walking. He handed them out to Cole and his friends before smiling warmly at Eva. "Here we go Eva my dear, all ready for your NEWT year then?"

She forced a smile, taking the sheet of parchment out of his small hands. "Yes, thank you Professor. I'm looking forward to it."

"Professor Slughorn informed me, before his retirement, that you were likely to be looking at an O in potions. That's quite some achievement, I'm sure you'll be able to still get there with Professor Snape's guidance he is more than adept in the subject."

Her smile wilted slightly before she forced the corners to curve still harder. "Yes Professor thank you, I'm sure I will do just fine. Professor Slughorn taught me well I just need to remember it all." She should be more than happy at the news of her potential O grade but the thought that Professor Snape might take still more interest in her was a little unnerving, especially if he had developed a bad opinion of her.

"That's the attitude I like from my Ravenclaws," Flitwick replied joyfully, a broad grin on his face as he continued on down the length of the table.

Trying to push away all of the dismal thoughts that were beginning to weigh on her shoulders, Eva sighed and lay her new timetable out on the table beside her breakfast intending to peruse it as she ate. After breakfast would come transfiguration, that meant an hour and a half with Cole but they could be sure that McGonagall would be setting them far too much work for him to be too obnoxious. Before lunch she had Arithmancy, another subject Cole had decided against and one Eva had always quite enjoyed though complicated she could certainly see how it was useful. And finally that afternoon she had…

"Double potions." Eva muttered, the sinking feeling coming back very suddenly. She'd been hoping for another day or so to pass before she'd have to attend that class down in the dungeons, a day or two more for things to be forgotten so that Eva might have a fresh start. No prior assumptions hindering her progress in the class, but to have that very afternoon and for the entire afternoon.

Eva sighed again, folding up her timetable and tucking it into the side pocket of her bag, and then pushed her bowl of porridge away from her, her appetite having strangely left her. _Oh well, maybe I can focus on Arithmancy. I was quite good at that I'm sure with a little more hard work I could get my O in that to make up for the one I probably won't get in potions now._

Yes her attitude was entirely defeatist, she hadn't even gotten to the first class yet and already she was writing herself out of it but the way she had been feeling about everything since she'd gotten back to Hogwarts it seemed a very real possibility. All her friends didn't want to know her anymore, Cole was still his usual awful self and yet she still could tear herself away from him, but if she didn't do something soon she'd risk losing all of them. Then to top it all off the new Professor in the subject that had been her favourite previously was bound to think of her as some lascivious little slut with more interest in kissing in the corridors than in her work. All in all, it was not looking good, and to think Hogwarts had always been the best times of her life would her time there really end like this?

***

The first of her lessons were good and reasonably uneventful. As expected transfiguration was amass of work, rolls and rolls of complex notes to be taken all in preparation for what would come in the NEWT exams. Even Cole could be seen to be working hard, as he sat beside Eva uncharacteristically quiet for the best part of the hour and a half lesson.

As the bell rang and McGonagall barked the orders to finish reading several chapters and making notes for homework in time for the next lesson. Eva stood hurriedly, cramming things into her usually tidy bag, and stalked to the door. She was keen to enjoy the few minutes of a break they had before the start of the next lesson, where she could not only rest her hand from all the writing but perhaps take a refresher glance over her arithmancy textbook and brush up on what she may have forgotten over the summer.

"Hey Eva, where you running off too? Next lesson doesn't start for fifteen minutes you know baby, you're not _that _keen to get there are you?" Cole teased as he caught up with her and snaked an arm around her waist. He strode in broad steps down the corridor, leading Eva with him as he headed towards the stairs. He had Care of Magical Creatures class next out in the grounds and must be heading for the entrance hall, which was all very well, but Eva's class was upstairs and if she knew Cole and his friends they wouldn't let her get away on time and she was bound to be late.

"No I'm not that keen to get there, just thought that maybe I could brush up on a few things. You know refresh my memory, it's been so long since…" Eva's words tailed off in her explanations as she could see that he clearly was not listening to her.

"You really do work too hard you know." He said dismissively, not relenting in his grip on her waist. "You need to learn to relax, let your hair down once in a while." He brushed the long tresses of red hair off of her shoulder and leaned to hiss in her ear, "I could help with that you know."

Eva bit back a groan of irritation, only on lesson had passed and he had already started again. Never before had he been quite this persistent and Eva had a feeling that it was only going to get worse, she really needed to do something about this and sleeping with Cole certainly was not the preferable option.

"I know how to let my hair down Cole, I just…"

"Do you really Eva?" He cut her off again, "Because I sure as hell haven't seen it, not in all this time we've been together I don't think I've seen you let loose even once."

That couldn't be true. Eva mouthed in silent protests, unsure of what to say in her defence. "I do Cole, trust me. Just because my view of what constitutes letting loose is a little more conservative than yours doesn't mean that I don't know how to do it." She finally managed to say, quite happy with the retort she had managed. "Besides I actually want to do well in my NEWT's, unlike you I need to get a decent job when I leave here. So if you'll excuse me my next class is back upstairs, I'll see you at lunch."

With that she slipped herself from his surprised grip and slinked off up the stairs. That was definitely a start, she'd never told him quite so straight before. She protested, insulted him, ranged and ranted at him but never before simply told him straight what was going on. If she could do it then maybe she really could break up with him without the fear that he'd simply 'forget' the conversation come the next morning. Things could well be beginning to look up.

***

The next lesson came and went in what felt like barely a heartbeat. Arithmancy certainly was an interesting subject that Eva had always favoured, this year was going to prove to be horrendously difficult. The amount of work that their Professor piled upon them could almost have rivalled Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration requirements and the content of it was more complex than ever.

As lunch time arrived Eva felt once again rather deflated. Though she was still hopeful about the subject the possibility of an O looked somewhat out of her reach. She wanted to gain at least one from her NEWT's and, like it or not, potions certainly was her best chance.

She reached the Great Hall, her stomach rumbling from her lack of breakfast, and Eva spied Cole and his friends already tucking into plates of the wonderful Hogwarts food. Care of Magical Creatures quite often would finish early, Cole would like to brag that his class were so adept at the subject that they finish any work well before expected, but truthfully Eva was sure that the Professor was just not that keen on teaching it anymore. Perhaps it was just too risky a subject, some of those creatures could take off a limb if you weren't careful, or maybe he just could stand too much of Cole in one dose. This thought drew a smile to Eva's lips and even a slight chuckle escaped her throat, time would only tell of course, if he began the next year with a renewed sense of enthusiasm well then they'd all know the truth.

Eva reached the house table, still wearing her smile and seated herself beside Cole, though not without second guessing herself for doing so. If she really wanted to end things shouldn't she just get on and do it? It certainly was a tempting thought, but there was also the looming prospect of her afternoon of potions lessons hanging over her shoulder and Eva decided she would rather face the afternoon with only one thing weighing on her mind. Then maybe she could deal with Cole tomorrow, or at the weekend…

But she would do it, really she would.

"Well you certainly seem happier now." Cole remarked, the vaguest hint of resentment ringing through in his tone of voice. "Have a nice lesson did you?"

"It was okay, a lot of work as expected." Eva replied airily as she slipped her bag beneath the table and pondered what to eat. "I just had an amusing thought that was all."

Cole arched one eyebrow in her direction as Eva cast a sideways glance at him and smiled in a way he'd seen from her so few times. "Sounds intriguing, care to share it?"

"Oh, somehow I don't think you'd appreciate it." Eva smirked as she grabbed a bowl of chicken pasta and began to spoon some out onto her plate.

"So what do you have this afternoon?" Eva enquired, wanting to change the subject quickly so that Cole didn't continue to press her for what she had been thinking. She could tell by the look on his face just what he hoped it to be, but she was right he really wouldn't like to hear the truth.

"Divination." Came his short and simple reply in between mouthfuls of casserole.

Eva made a face, "Ugh I don't know how you can stand that subject. It's a load of old rubbish, all airy fairy and no actual facts."

"And therein my dear lies the joys of it." Cole grinned. "No facts, not tedious studying, no hardwork. It's a doss and the best kind where I can blag myself a good grade at the end of it all without having had to lift a finger."

Eva rolled her eyes and shook her head, she should have known anything to get out of hard work. "You should have given it a try Eva," He goaded, "Some 'free' time might just have loosened you up a little."

"No thanks," She shook her head, "It would do nothing but put me to sleep, hardly loosening. Besides I like potions."

"Ah yes of course, you have potions this afternoon. So you think you can stand being in that room with the new Professor after he knows the sort of thing you like to get up to?" Cole taunted quietly, a shit-eating grin wiped wide across his face.

Eva scowled, "I don't…he doesn't…anyone could plainly tell it was nothing like that." She stuttered through gritted teeth hoping that her words may work to convince herself of this also.

"Oh, so all that you were worrying about last night was just nothing then? Just taking any old excuse to blame and insult me?" Cole inquired rhetorically, "Eva face it you're really going to have to either give in or come up with some better excuses to weed your way out of it. Your desires will get the better of you in the end!"

_Ugh, how can he think that's what that was all about? So amazingly pigheaded and arrogant. _Eva held back the words she longed to say to him and settled instead to sigh. "If you say so Cole." She muttered in an exasperated tone as she pushed her empty plate away.

Truth was her words had done nothing to convince her and deep down she really was still worried about what impression Professor Snape may have got of her. These thoughts were only deepened by the deep, resonant ringing of the school bell signalling the end of lunch, _Wow that hour disappeared quickly._

Standing hurriedly, Eva gathered her bag from below the table and turned for the exit.

"Have fun." She heard Cole taunt from behind her as she passed through the door and started to brave the looming dungeon staircase. _Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

**Ahh Eva is so over dramatic and, if you hadn't already guessed, amazingly insecure. I promise she isn't always such a weed though. Get ready for potions lesson coming next!!**


	6. Chemistry

**A/N: Yay for another chapter!**

* * *

Chemistry

The dungeons, though their same usual dark and damp selves, felt somewhat different that day as Eva descended the winding stone staircase. The air had a greater chill to it and the usual buzz of life and conversation that came with students moving en-masse around the school seemed to be missing. It was almost enough to make Eva even more nervous.

She couldn't be late, the bell had only rung barely a minute ago and, no, there were definitely other people moving around the corridors. Maybe a lot of people had opted out of the potions NEWT class fearing it would be too much work, rather like Cole had done. "Yes that has to be it." Eva muttered as she pushed open the old wooden door and made her way swiftly down the familiar corridor towards the potions classroom.

The door was wide open and one or two people were already in their seats, looking somewhat apprehensive at the thought of the new Professor. His cold and sinister demeanour couldn't have been lost on anyone, but Eva was betting that she was feeling worse than the lot of them. She chose what she hoped was a reasonably inconspicuous seat, not at the front and yet not tucked away at the back either, somewhere nice and sheltered in the centre. Perhaps she could 'hide' herself amongst the rest of the class, who knew he might not even recognise her again I mean she wasn't exactly that memorable in the looks department.

The room slowly filled, it seemed the class actually was about the size it had been in the sixth year, and a low hum of nervous chatter filled the room. That was until the door slammed shut. It felt almost as if an icy wind had followed him through the door and a sudden, deathly silence fell across every single person seated in that classroom. He'd not needed to say a word and yet the entire room knew enough not to continue their conversations, he was not a Professor that would tolerate such things.

Snape swept across the room in a swish of neat black robes and took his place at the head of the classroom. His face set in a stern glare as he surveyed his next lot of students. The day so far had been wholly unpleasant, from giggling excitable first years who knew nothing to overly arrogant fourth years who thought they knew it all. Still the afternoon may not be an entire waste of time, seventh years. His NEWT class at the very least should be competent at the subject and if they weren't? That could soon be rectified, he would like nothing more than to slim down his class numbers and he would have only the very best taking the NEWT exam, anyone else would be simply a waste of time.

The class seemed fairly small, that in itself was a blessing, and as he swept his gaze across the seated rows he saw her. A vision of red hair, he'd been hoping that she'd be in his class, but of course not actually knowing her name he couldn't even check against the registers it had been a simple case of waiting and waiting which had paid off.

Suppressing a smirk of delight Snape glanced down at the sheet of parchment in front of him, the class list that was always the obvious place to start. He began to call their names without a word of explanation and, like well versed students, they obliged in answering 'Yes Sir'. The list half gone he reached the name "Eva Maher."

"Yes Sir." She replied in a delicate voice, sitting with composed anxiousness as she toyed with the ends of her flame red hair.

So that was her name. Snape smiled inwardly to himself and continued calling the final names off of the list. "Well, as you all know I am your new Professor and I warn you now that I will have only the very best students in my NEWT class, if you cannot match the standard of work I expect then do not bother attending my lessons." He began in a dark steady tone.

Eva shivered as his voice seemed to drag across her skin and she wasn't sure it was entirely out of fear. Unable to resist the urge she looked up and found herself, yet again, locked with his black eyes. She found her mouth go dry and her throat tighten in ways that were unfamiliar and certainly unexpected. What was wrong with her? _Oh Merlin no, please don't tell me I have a crush on a Professor. _Eva blinked in dismay and looked back down at the desk in front of her, this really couldn't be happening.

"Professor Slughorn has left me notes on all of you, your progress and you aptitude for the subject." Snape displayed a small stack of parchment in front of him on the desk before he grinned maliciously and raised his wand. In the blink of an eye all the papers had vanished and in their place Snape lay his wand back down. "I on the other hand would like to judge your skills for myself."

Eva had coyly glanced up again when she felt the weight of Professor Snape's gaze leave her, she really must be mistaken in her thoughts. She took in his appearance, not great looking (but then who was she to talk in that department) but there was definitely something about him, the way he held himself the air of dark mystery he had about him, he was intriguing and…exciting?

So it was true, perhaps Eva had just been desperately searching for some form of excitement anywhere she could possibly find it, when Cole failed so miserably at it, that her attention was focussed on the next new person she came across. _Oh but why? Why did it have to be a Professor? _Eva sighed dismally, she really was a hopeless case wasn't she.

It certainly would explain her overdramatic reaction to the previous night. Maybe she hadn't really been so worried about what he'd think of her and how it would affect her chances in his class, she'd really been bothered that he now knew she was involved with someone already spoiling any chances…_But what chances? There aren't any, he's a Professor for fucks sake you couldn't have picked someone more unavailable. _She chastised herself mentally only then becoming aware of the fact that she was being watched.

Not just watched with some distant interest, every set of eyes in the class were in fact turned and studying her very closely as she was being consumed by her inner turmoil. Even worse, she looked up to see a set of black robes standing right before her, she felt her stomach clench into a mess of knots, _Oh god he was asking me something and I wasn't even paying attention._

"Miss Maher? Care to actually answer my question." Snape asked, his voice soft and dark causing Eva to suppress yet another shiver as it purred through her ears.

Blushing, Eva looked up further to meet Snape's gaze and was surprised to see it wasn't nearly so cold and harsh as she had expected it to be. On the contrary she was sure she could see some glimmer of amusement in the blackness somewhere and yet his voice had been stern and certainly un-amused.

"I'm sorry Professor could repeat the question please." She managed to voice eventually, highly embarrassed.

"Perhaps a lesson every one of you could warrant to learn. When I am speaking it would do you well to listen, or you will miss something of importance. Something that, in the case of this subject, could well be the difference between life and death." Snape lectured as he turned away from Eva's desk and headed back to his own at the front of the room. "My question, Miss Maher, was do you all know the method to make the Draught of Living Death?"

_That was it, that was the big question I missed, ugh it just gets worse. _"Yes Professor, we've covered it a number of time through the years." She finally answered.

"Good, then you should all have no trouble with this test." Snape smiled icily at the bitten back groans and looks of dismay that were shot at him. A test on the first day of term, well it would at least give them some idea of what was to come through the rest of the year. "I wish to find out your skills in potion making for myself, other peoples accounts are, more often than not, highly inaccurate. Therefore, for the remainder of this lesson you are all to make the Draught of Living Death, alone and perfectly. Without the help of textbooks, Mr Faulkner put that book away now!" Snape snapped suddenly causing the entire class to jump. "You may begin, I want labelled vials on my desk by the time the bell rings and then we shall see who will be returning for the next lesson.

There was a sudden mad rush of activity as everybody scrambled to set up their cauldrons and collect the right ingredients with which to make the potions. The Draught of Living Death was one they should all know well by now, but Eva was more than aware of one or two nervous faces around. She on the other hand felt quietly confident. Not only would all those hours of studying and memorising lists of ingredients and methods finally pay off, but with something to focus her attention on she might actually stop fretting about the mess she seemed to have dropped herself in. It seemed that everybody was keen to prove that they did indeed deserve to remain in the class and Eva couldn't help but feel that after not actually paying attention to him, Professor Snape might be judging her work rather critically, but still she felt quietly confident, she after all hadn't been predicted an O grade for nothing.

Once she had, gathered on the desk in front of her, asphodel, wormwood, valerian roots and sopophorous beans Eva was ready to get to work.

***

As they all rushed to set to work Snape sat down in the high backed chair behind his desk from where he could study their activities. The lesson may have been hard and he fully expected a number of the students to fail at the task he had set them but that was the way he liked to work. He didn't want them to be prepared for what was coming, memorising things from a book was nothing unless you could actually put it into practice.

His eyes scanned the rows of students, faces pinched in concentration, and came to rest yet again on the red head he now knew to be called Eva. Now she appeared to be remarkably calm, he anxious looks and embarrassed blushes had all dissipated and she was working diligently and efficiently and from what Snape could tell from where he was sitting, also very correctly.

This sparked his interest still more. Though it pained him ever so slightly to have thought so he had fully expected her to be one of those that would be dismissed from her class. The distracted nature of he earlier he had found mildly entertaining, he hadn't dared to delve too deep but had caught glimmers of what she'd been thinking and it had certainly surprised him no end. But her fears had also been justified, both in no position to be contemplating such things and besides could he really bring himself to be tormented still further with _her_ image. Self inflicted torture was not an appealing thought, because no matter how she looked she was not nor would ever be his Lilly.

Perhaps a small part of him had been hopeful that she would fail the test and no longer be one of his students, it was a cruel thought perhaps but how long would it be before her presence in his class became difficult to cope with? Sure at the moment he found her to be intriguing and interesting, he didn't know her, she was still a mystery and therefore a very small part of him could still be fooled that she was his beloved. But too long in her company and all of these delusions would be impossible to uphold.

Not only this, but he had seen what Eva had been thinking and a part of him wanted just that. If he had her then maybe in some way he could feel that Lilly had been his, still more painful delusions perhaps but his grief was still all too fresh for this thought not to be appealing. And this perhaps was an even more dangerous thought, it could be seriously damaging for them all. Would probably be best if the temptation wasn't there. All he could do was wait and hope, continue to fight that inner war with the parts of him that wanted her there and the others that wanted her gone. The choice in the end would be his, but would he truly be in control of it?

***

The minutes of the lesson seemed to fly as Eva worked meticulously that she was almost a little surprised to glance down into her cauldron and see that the potion was already a pale lilac in colour. Almost done, she extinguished the flame beneath the cauldron, all it needed to do now was cool and turn clear like water.

For the first time since they had started to work Eva looked up from her desk, confident that her potion was made correctly, and looked around. A few others, like herself, seemed to have relaxed and were allowing their potions to cool but there were a few who looked frantic and panicked stirring their cauldrons in a desperate frenzy to correct their potions, but the Draught of Living Death was such a difficult one to correct if it went wrong. Thinking about it that was probably why Professor Snape had chosen it, a test of what they really did know and not how well they could dig themselves out of a mess. A potion with no room for error, it certainly was a smart plan.

Quickly checking on her own work, and smiling to herself when she noticed that it was paling still more and taking on a translucency just as it should, Eva slouched down in her seat thinking that she must deserve a few moments of relaxation after working so hard and so well for the past hour or so. Flicking her eyes around again she couldn't help but glance back to their Professor, probably a bad idea allowing her thoughts to wander back there again but no longer having her work to focus her mind on she just couldn't stop herself.

He was sat forward in his own chair, chin resting atop steepled fingers as he surveyed the class. His gaze swept the room swiftly and came yet again to lock with Eva's, it was like he knew just when she was looking at him. Her eyes widened just a little as she wondered what to do, he knew she'd been looking at him so she couldn't just quickly look away and pretend that she hadn't. But then she couldn't just keep starring either, he'd think she was some kind of crazed lunatic…_Oh god why am I such a freak. _She thought petulantly to herself deciding the best way to drop his gaze would be to look down and check on her potion.

Inside the cauldron her potion was coming along nicely, it was almost perfectly clear but a few more moments of cooling and it would be ready to be bottled. Eva sat back with a sigh as she heard the words, "You have five minutes left, your potions should be almost complete by now." Followed by more frantic scrabbling as an odd few students still living in hope of salvaging their work stirred their cauldrons and poked at the flames, anything that might help. Eva dug around in her bag and found a nice crystal vial with cork into which she would decant her potion, she was running low on vials and really should have picked some up in Diagon Alley before the start of term. Still, not to worry, the little shop in Hogsmeade was sure to stock some.

Happy that her potion was as clear as it possibly could be, Eva began to carefully drop it into her vial. It could so easily be mistaken for water that potion. Onto a scrap of parchment she wrote down her name and house in delicate, looping letters, fixed this around the potion vial and waited for the word that class was finished.

"Your time is now up, please finish bottling your potions, clear up your desks and then bring you work here for me to examine." As these words left the Professors mouth the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the start of dinner.

But wait he wanted to examine the potions there and then? That would mean that…"You will all leave this classroom when I tell you that you can." He snapped, as a few words of complaint could be heard ringing across the classroom.

Her potion already completed and ready to be examined Eva stood and tentatively made her way towards his desk at the front of the classroom. She was beginning to feel ever more awkward the closer she got to the desk, the urge to just drop the potion off and run was almost overwhelming. _Think of your NEWT's Eva, just think of the need to get good results and you'll be fine. _She told herself mentally, as she set down her potion vial and waited, eyes cast down to the floor, for her work to be scrutinised.

"Ah Miss Maher." She heard him say seeing the smirk he wore coming through in his voice without even having to look up at his face. "Shall we see if your work is better than your attention span."

Eva felt her cheeks burn once again but managed to look up, at least far enough to see what he was doing. She watched as with deft and slender fingers he uncorked the potion vial and fed a few drops to a rat. _Where the hell did that come from? _Eva frowned. But this expression soon melted into a soft, curling smile as the rat dropped into a deep sleep on the desk.

"Well done Miss Maher, it seems that you shall be returning for my next lesson." Eva raised her eyes once again to meet his gaze, feeling her breath catch in her chest from the confused mass of emotion she read in them. "For another week at least, but continue to not pay attention in my classes and it remains to be seen just how far you'll get."

* * *

**Aah Eva is so fun to torment, from this point on the story will be moving on more quickly (by that I mean more time passing in and between chapters) now that the basics of the story are underway. Hope your enjoying so far, keep a look out for more updates coming soon.**


	7. Just a Little Luck

**A/N: Another longer update yay!**

* * *

Just a Little Luck

The next few weeks passed much like the first day of term. The workload that was piled upon the seventh years in preparation for their NEWT's was immense, from every subject, and it was not just Eva who would find herself buried beneath piles of books and mounds of parchment. Even Cole at times could be seen spending the evenings working away rather than socialising with his friends, a highly uncommon sight.

Of all of her subjects Eva was finding the workload from Transfiguration and Potions the most heavy to bear. This she had naturally been expecting, McGonagall known for her tough classes and well transfiguration was a difficult subject at the best of times. Potions however had become something all of it's own. The next lesson back after Professor Snape's first lesson test , the class being noticeably a few students shorter than last time, they were all informed of how the year would progress.

"There are a number of potions you are all going to be working on throughout the year. Highly advanced and difficult potions, amongst them being Veritaserum, Everlasting Elixirs, Polyjuice potion and Felix Felicis." Snape had told them. The list in itself had been terrifying enough, some of the most complicated and long winded potions to make, the could each take months at a time to complete and then they were informed that each person would be given a different potion to study. "I wish to see how well you can work alone, not how well your neighbour can help you with your potion, therefore each half term you will all begin one of the potions different from that of your classmates. Any questions?"

If there had been any nobody had a chance to ask them as Snape whisked onto the next topic so quickly that not even a single hand had time to make it into the air. On top of their individual potions they were studying Professor Snape was also assigning them reading, essay's and regular testing on all of the potions that they had already covered in the previous six years of school. 'To keep their memories fresh,' he would tell them.

The lessons had not only confirmed to Eva her suspicions but also increased them. She really did have a crush on the dark and mysterious new Professor. And well why wouldn't she, he was young, appealing and attractive in an unusual sort of way and he had a air about him, something of interest that let Eva know for sure he'd had far more life experience in his short years than many men far older than him. Perhaps that was what had made him cold, and yet to Eva this coldness was even appealing, the wonder of what lay beneath it. She'd spend many hours obsessing about this when her mind was not on homework, or if a particularly boring subject would cause her mind to wander. It would probably do her NEWT results no good but she found herself unable to stop it from happening.

One problem however was the fact that she still hadn't managed to break it off with Cole, if there still was even anything between them to consider a relationship. The massive workload that they both had meant that they spent less and less time together, which to Eva was a relief but it also meant that she was putting things off for even longer than she wanted to. This combined with her obvious obsession managed to bring her down fairly often, she was clinging onto a hopeless fantasy of Professor Snape in a desperate attempt not to remain stuck in the rut she was in with Cole. And yet she still couldn't leave Cole for fear of forever being alone and having to face up to the fact that her delusion about her Professor could and would never happen.

The problem being that there was nobody else around that sparked her interest, boys her own age were all just so boring and obnoxious and, well, they were simply Cole in different bodies. There was nobody that had the kind of intrigue that Snape did, he promised excitement and even the possibility of danger, nothing like she'd ever experienced in her life before and Eva wanted a taste of it. It would probably be very bad for her but right then, her seventeen year old self, wanted it more than anything.

She had feared for the way this obsession would interfere with her potions work, after she had blanked a lot of what he'd been saying during the first lesson due to her deep thoughts on the subject, being in his presence even more could only make things worse right? But she had found the mass of work piled onto her rather a blessing, it gave her mind something more to focus on rather than the gliding way in which he moved around the classroom and how she loved the smooth velvet of his voice when he talked.

Also the potion which she had personally been assigned for the first part of the term was particularly difficult and time consuming that if Eva didn't focus her full and undivided attention on it the whole thing would go disastrously wrong. Felix Felicis truly was a wonderful potion, but now she knew the way in which it had to be made she realised why it was so rarely used and hard to come by very few people would actually be able to make it. In fact she was positive that she wouldn't remember any of the meticulous method if she didn't have the reams and reams of notes to guide her along the way.

Therefore her attention had very little time to wander back to the form of her potions master, probably quite a blessing. That was until they were about mid-way into October and Snape informed the class that in order to complete their potions properly in the time allowed for each one they were all going to have to come back for evening lessons, once every week.

There was much groaning and quiet complaints around the room, "It's like being given detention," Eva heard someone mutter. But it was something else about this information that was worrying her. They were each assigned a different day to attend, depending on the potion they were currently working on, and as it turned out Eva was the only person making Felix Felicis. _Private lessons, alone with him, _Eva thought frantically at the idea, this could only be bad.

Full class lessons she could deal with. She could focus on her work and need not speak to Snape nor pay him any attention at all really and as there were other people in the class, those that did require his help and assistance, he didn't particularly pay that much attention to her.

Or at least she didn't think he did, she was too engrossed to notice the lingering glances he'd cast towards her as he sat behind his desk. Watching carefully the way she worked, flawlessly, the way her features pinched in concentration the flame red hair that would constantly cascade over her shoulders only to be shoved away again in irritation. Just so long as he didn't meet her peridot eyes Snape could almost be back at school himself again.

But in an evening lesson by herself? He would most certainly be paying attention to her and she wouldn't exactly be able to just ignore him would she? Oh and the voice of his, it left her short of breath. Would she even be able to coherently answer a question when he spoke to her without sounding like some kind of blithering idiot? So many things to panic about, she really did want to make a good impression on him, particularly when she was so obsessed with him but just the idea of it made her nervous. He gave her butterflies, made her struggle to breathe and left her weak at the knees, what kind of picture would she be in a room alone with him. _But on the bright side it'll be an evening away from Cole. _She thought to herself. It was certainly a sobering and appealing thought, if she could just hang onto that maybe she'd get there without too much of a panic attack and then face the music once she was actually there.

"Do not forget what evening you are required to be here. I will be expecting each one of you at 7 sharp, so do not dawdle at dinner." Snape's cold voice rang through the classroom as the bell rang and everybody scrambled to pack their things away.

Eva carefully placed her potion in the making into the assigned cupboard where it would remain safe until her private lesson that week. As she turned back to grab her bag and exit the classroom she met his eyes and froze, seeing him look at her so intently tightened her chest. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe all Eva could do was stand and stare. Snape stood silently, watching her for a few moments before he arched an eyebrow "Miss Maher, is there a problem?"

Eva shook her head struggling to find her voice, "No Professor…sorry." She said hastily, rushing back to her desk and grabbing her bag from the floor.

"Good, then I will see you on Thursday. Seven' o'clock sharp."

Like she would be able to forget. A part of her was almost sick with nerves at the thought of it, but another part of her was almost desperate to be left alone in a room with him. If only he weren't her Professor.

***

"What do you mean you have to go to potions class?" Cole asked as he attempted to lead Eva off on a nice little evening walk around the castle, now that he finally had an evening free from all of the work he'd been forced to do. "Eva I swear all this workload must be getting to you, hello it's Thursday evening, see **evening. **No classes!"

Eva scowled slightly and shook her head. "I know what time of day it is Cole, but I have to go to potions. We've all been given evenings to come and continue our work otherwise we'll just not get it all done properly."

He shook his head in dismay, "What kind of teacher wants to carry on teaching once the classes are over. I mean from the way he acts around this place I'd swear that new guy doesn't even want to be a teacher."

"Oh what would you know Cole, you don't even take potions." Eva snapped defensively. Another thing she'd found come along with her new obsession, she couldn't stand it when somebody spoke badly of Professor Snape and sometimes found it very difficult to keep her mouth shut. "The stuff we're working on is really complex and it just needs more time taken over it. It's only one night a week for a few a couple of weeks, till the holidays then we'll be done for a while." She tried to reason, but he still appeared dismayed and stubborn about the whole idea. "Think of it just like homework, only I need to actually be working on a potion rather than writing about one. Hence why I need to go to the dungeons to do it."

That sounded like a reasonable enough explanation to Eva but Cole still shook his head. "Sounds more like a detention to me. You sure you're not just fibbing to me Eva? You got yourself into some trouble and just don't want to admit it?" He teased, earning himself nothing more than a further scowl from Eva as she grabbed her things from beneath the dining table and began to rise to leave the Great Hall.

"No I haven't got detention, it's work and I need to go or I'm going to be late."

"How long will you be, I'll wait for you." He offered as she began to walk away.

Frowning slightly as she turned back Eva wondered just why he had offered, it was a little more considerate than Cole ever usually was, he must have some ulterior motive in mind. So Eva simply shrugged. "I don't know, Professor Snape didn't specify. Don't wait for me I'll just meet you back in the common room later, okay." With that she turned on her heel and hastily made her way out of the hall before he could say anything more to her.

She hurried down the cold stone steps, tracing now all too familiar path towards the potions classroom, it was almost seven and Eva was keen not to be late. Start at least by making a good impression. The closer she got the more her stomach seemed to twist up in knots, a strange and heady mixture of nerves and excitement, she'd not actually been this keen to be anywhere for such a long time it was almost a novel feeling.

Turning the final corner of the corridor hastily Eva let out a small yelp of surprise as she nearly ran head on into none other than Professor Snape. She felt so amazingly wired and on edge that at this small shock her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. She clapped one hand to her mouth to stop any further embarrassing exclamations from escaping until she could control herself again, as she fought to calm her heartbeat and slow her breath again.

"Sorry Professor I…uh, just didn't want to be late and…"She began to say, stumbling over her words as she went and wondering at the rather amused expression that settled over Snape's face.

But he did not comment on her words nor on her sudden appearance and screech of surprise. Instead he simply nodded towards her and opened the door to the potions classroom. "Glad to see some of my class can manage to arrive to these sessions on time. As it is only you this evening Miss Maher, please collect your potion and any ingredients you will require and then follow me to my office. I have some work to attend to myself tonight and would rather not drag it all around where it could be misplaced."

Eva gaped for a moment, his words seeming to take longer than was normal to settle into her head and still longer to actually make any sense to her. But as the look on his face began to grow to impatience Eva quickly caught on, "Oh, right yes. Sorry." She stuttered, hurrying into the classroom and collecting everything she needed as fast as she could.

Struggling slightly under the mass of things she had loaded into her arms Eva headed back out into the corridor and followed Snape a few doors down to what must be his office. With a tap of his wand he unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for her to enter before him. As quickly as she could, without tripping over her own feet, Eva nodded and stepped past him into the small and rather dimly lit room.

She'd just stepped over the threshold of the room when a gasp escaped her mouth as the glass jar containing the frozen ash winder eggs slipped from under her arm. Eva turned, bright green eyes wide in horror, to see Snape proffer her the jar a less than happy look on his face. "Please do be careful Miss Maher, I'd rather not have an inferno in my office if it is all right with you."

"I'm sorry Professor, they slipped." All she seemed to be doing so far was apologising to him for one thing or another, not a good start to the evening at all.

Sighing, rather deflated at her own stupidity, Eva set her things down on the desk that had so obviously been supplied for her use that evening and began to dig her notes out of her bag.

"What stage are you now at with your potion?" Came Snapes voice from over her shoulder.

Eva jumped slightly, how had she not noticed him looming behind her like that as he stooped to read her notes and examine her cauldron. She could feel the delicate tickle of his breath through her hair against her neck and found she had forgotten how to speak.

After a few attempts at making her mouth work Eva cleared her throat and managed to attempt an answer. "Ah, well last lesson I made the infusion of Belladonna and dittany which should be ready to add tonight, along with the ash winder eggs. In the cauldron at the moment are the Augurey feathers, the pixie wings and the powdered pyrite." She paused, swallowing hard as her stomach seemed to knot even tighter by his presence being so close to her. "If I do everything correctly then the potion should take on it's gold colour by the end of this part of the process." She finished, allowing a shaky sigh of relief to escape her lips as he nodded and stepped away.

"Very good, sounds like you have a good grasp of the potion and know what you're doing. Please continue, I'll be working at my desk if you need anything."

Snape headed back to his desk, he had not failed to notice the way she'd reacted to him standing so closely behind her. In truth that was why he had done it, the images and thoughts he picked up from her during times in class had told him a little of what she was thinking of what she wanted but Snape wanted to know for sure if he really had any effect on her. When he noticed her body tense, her breath shorten and the struggle she had to answer him, his questions were effectively answered.

When his back was turned to her he secretly smirked to himself. It was just what he'd been hoping for, just the reaction he'd wanted to elicit from Lilly all those years ago and to see it from Eva, almost her perfect look-alike, was practically a dream come true. Too bad that wasn't all he really wanted, and of course couldn't have Eva was a student and he a professor, she wasn't his Lilly.

He sat down with a small sigh, perhaps it had been a bad idea to torture himself further. He had to remember that she was Eva Maher, a student, no matter who she looked like that was who she was and would always be. Well no more, he wouldn't tempt himself any further. They could each have their own little delusions and that would be the end of it.

But perhaps these private lessons were not such a good idea after all.

Eva had nodded as he walked away, glad that he was no longer peering over her shoulder though her spine continued to tingle a little reminder of where his presence had been. She sat down and began to sort though her work with shaking hands, he'd left her trembling something terrible and not simply out of fear. _Come on Eva get a grip on yourself, you've got work to do, _she silently scolded herself and, taking a deep, steadying breath, set to work on her potion. Something complex to focus her mind on, so involved she became that not once did she feel the weight of his gaze upon her as Snape silently sat and watched her work.

Almost an hour had ticked by, Eva had been meticulously working on her Felix Felicis potion, the plant infusion had been added first quickly followed by the ash winder eggs where it was stirred quickly so that they didn't burst into flames and scorch her entire potion. At this point the potion was not being heated beneath a flame, until the eggs were properly combined the potion needed to be treated with a series of freezing charms to subdue the volatile mixture. Eva had to keep a close watch on the potions surface, timing the periods between the charms carefully and extending the time ever so slowly until the mixture was no longer flammable.

Then it was time to heat it, she hoisted the cauldron carefully and set it above a glowing orange flame, simmer for five minutes and it should begin to take on some of its trademark molten gold like appearance. Sure enough as the minutes passed, Eva carefully watching and stirring her cauldron when it required it, it was soon filled with glimmering molten gold liquid. It almost looked as if it could be complete but she knew better, there was still more that needed to be done and once finished entirely the surface of the potion would appear to be dancing inside the cauldron. It truly was a magnificent potion to behold as well as to use.

"Nice work Miss Maher, very nice indeed." The rich velvet voice sounded from over her shoulder and Eva jumped yet again. She'd not heard him move, not even sensed him looming behind her once again.

"Thank you Professor." She replied softly, not trusting her voice not to crack should she try and speak any louder.

Snape moved around the desk to the opposite side, facing her rather than breathing down her neck. Only Eva wasn't sure which was worse to feel his breath on her skin or to see those eyes boring though her own. One his face she was surprised to see and exceedingly rare sight, a small smile had curved his lips as he examined her cauldron. He looked up and met her eyes, "You certainly do have an aptitude for the subject."

_Did he just pay me a compliment? _Eva thought frantically, not even trying to stop the broad grin that swiftly came to her lips. "Thank you Professor, it most certainly is my favourite subject." _Not only for the lessons but for the great view whilst I'm there, oh Merlin did I really just think that. _A pale flush came to her cheeks as these thoughts invaded her mind.

Snape couldn't help but chuckle softly, if only she knew that he was picking glimpses of what she was thinking. He'd still not dared to breach too deeply, that would be abusing his ability and could well land him in trouble, but just to scrape the surface, especially of this one, was far too tempting not to. "Well I do believe there is nothing more you can do at this stage, the potion will need to rest for…"

"For a week, yes Sir." Eva cut in, still smiling and wanting to show off just a little more of her knowledge of the subject.

"Quite," Snape replied, the word rumbling low in his throat, almost a growl. "In that case you are dismissed Miss Maher, pack away your things and I shall see you next week. Do not forget the written assignments I have set either."

"No, I won't Professor." Eva replied as she began to pack away her things, her potion being the last thing she collected, Snape opened up the doors for her and she replaced it back in the cupboard alongside the rest of the classes work.

"Enjoy your weekend Miss Maher." Were his last words to her as she headed for the stairs, with a smile and a nod Eva headed up to the Entrance Hall and then the Ravenclaw Common room. Where Cole, true to his word, was sitting waiting for her.

"An hour Eva, sounds like a detention to me." He teased as she entered the room.

"Think whatever you like Cole," Eva replied airily as she sank into one of the sofa's, all in all it had been quite a productive and enjoyable evening and she was quite looking forward to the next one. Maybe then she wouldn't be so nervous and actually be able to answer him properly when he questioned her, well enough to actually enjoy him breathing down her neck.

"Don't worry, I will." He grinned obnoxiously, "So when have you got to go back next?"

"Next Thursday," Eva replied, that should be pretty obvious really.

"What, you mean he's going to make you work after school hours on Halloween? That's harsh"

* * *

**Aaah Eva is actually happy...or well ish anyway. So what will happen on halloween???**


	8. A Night of Horrors

**A/N: Yay, another update. I'm having fun with this one so there should be more soon too.**

A Night of Horrors

A further week passed, the same usual drag of lessons, homework and surprise tests. It was a wonder than many of the seventh years were still functioning properly, but Eva figured that it must have been the lure of the Halloween feast coming that kept their spirits up. From then it would not be long until Christmas would be upon them.

This looming Thursday however was bothering Eva slightly. Until Cole had mentioned it she had not realised that her next evening potions lesson was to be on Halloween, and though she was both keen to work on her potion and spend a little more time in the company of her very favourite Professor she also did not want to miss any of the feast and festivities that there would be that night.

"It's absolutely criminal if he still makes you come." Cole would voice his opinion loudly and repeatedly, so much so that Eva was pretty sick of hearing it. "Though from the way he acts around here he probably will, I don't fancy your chances for any fun that night Eva."

His cajoling grated on her nerves, but she knew he would not shut up about it unless she found out for sure what would be happening. Snape may simply have forgotten that their next session would land on Halloween, though somehow Eva doubted it.

So, to finally settle things, at the end of their Wednesday lesson Eva lingered a little behind the rest of the class as they filed out into the dungeon corridor. Once the room was empty she hoisted her bag onto her shoulders and tentatively approached Snape's desk. She was feeling okay until he noticed her presence and looked up directly into her eyes. That always did it, set the knots tightening and her throat clenching, she would have to fight for the words now.

"May I help you Miss Maher?" He asked quizzically, arching one eyebrow in her direction. His voice, as always, was rich and smooth and made her shiver where she stood.

"Um, yes Professor. Sorry to disturb you, but I was just wondering, um, what time I need to be here for our lesson? Thursday evening?" Eva asked as usual tripping over her words as they fought to escape her mouth.

"Seven o clock, same as the last." He replied flatly, not hint of recognition that it was in fact Halloween. "Why were you informed that it was to be different?"

"No Sir, I just wanted to be sure, what with it being the Halloween feast and everything. I didn't want…" Eva trailed off and shrugged, she didn't really know what she didn't want to do and certainly didn't like the amused spark that came to his eyes. Her cheeks flushed a pale pink as she stood there under the weight of his gaze wondering whether she should take her leave now or wait for an answer.

"Ahh of course the Halloween feast, I had all but forgotten about it." Snape said darkly. He of course had not forgotten at all, he'd simply hoped that she would not ask about it any excuse to leave that pack and noisy hall a little earlier than most would be a blessing. However the way she had asked, so carefully avoiding saying what she actually wanted to. The blush on her cheeks as she quivered under his gaze, could he really refuse her a little fun? She was after all still a student and he didn't want her to begin resenting him for her missing the fun of a Hogwarts Halloween.

"Well, in that case then Eva, be here at eight o clock instead. A little more time for you to socialise with your peers. But do ensure that you are no later or the lesson will be wasted."

Eva nodded, a small but genuinely happy smile on her lips. "Yes I will." She said as she turned away and hurried out of the classroom. Well she could go and rub Coles nose in it now couldn't she, he wasn't such a cold and dull Professor with no sense of fun after all.

***

"I don't care what you say Eva, it doesn't count." Cole shook his head stubbornly, killing Eva's happy warm feeling with his putting down of her favourite Professor. "An hour is nothing, if he were a nice Professor, not cold and bitter and in serious need of some female company, he'd have let you off completely." Cole would not be convinced in anyway, Snape was miserable and cold and the reason for that? He needed someone to fuck his brains out it had obviously been far too long, Cole should know he was beginning to go the same way what with all of Eva's resistance.

Eva cringed and shook her head, that was not something she wanted to hear because just to think about it lit envious fires in her stomach. She didn't want to know things like that about him, it killed her little fantasy and to believe that he wanted it and that she could never be the one to give it to him…well that was even worse to think about.

"Ugh don't Cole, just please don't." She said, still shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the images that had sprung to mind, mightily glad that nobody there was a legilimens as those could have been difficult to explain.

"Yes I know, not a pleasant thought is it." Cole chuckled.

"Whatever, he told me I'm to go at 8 rather than 7 so that's what I'll do."

"Ugh Eva you're such a goody-two-shoes. It's Halloween, just blow the lesson off. Forget about work for one night and lets have some fun." He said coaxingly, shuffling closer to Eva on the plush blue sofa and sliding an arm around her shoulders. He leant down, breathing softly against her neck and ears, "I can think of something to do that would be far nicer than you potions work." He muttered softly in her ear before beginning to trail kisses down her throat.

Eva sat there and sighed softly, entirely unaffected by his advances. She knew that's what he'd be getting at, and while the thought with the right person was certainly appealing she really, really didn't want to give in to Cole. For one thing what he was there doing now was altogether more seductive and intimate than what Snape had been doing as he loomed over her shoulder that evening, and yet she felt none of the symptoms of excitement, and dare she say it, arousal as she had done feeling Snape breath against her skin. Just these facts were enough to tell her that with Cole the whole 'event' would be nothing but disastrous.

"I can't, if I don't go my potion will be ruined. And the work goes towards part of my final NEWT grade, I need it Cole. Potions is about the only thing I can do really well in." Eva pleaded, she turned her head to meet his eyes. Face so close to hers that their noses were practically touching, she fluttered her eyelashes softly (she could be coy and coaxing too when it suited her).

Cole pouted slightly in a sulky manner but he eventually sighed, "Okay, if you must go then you must go. Just promise you spend the weekend with me to make up for it." He breathed, leaning in and capturing her lips.

He kissed her hard and deep and Eva let him, it pained her to think she really was that shallow, but she knew that giving him just that little would keep him quiet for a while buy her yet some more time with which to figure out how to end things properly. His tongue swam unpleasantly in her mouth and as he reached to grasp her shoulders and push her back against the sofa, Eva tore her lips from his and backed slowly away from him.

"Thank you, I will." She said with a quick smile as she stood up off of the sofa. "Now I really should go, I've got a ton of work to get through."

With those words she hurried away and shut herself in the girls dormitory. Work had been the plan but Eva found herself unable to concentrate. She wondered just what it would have felt like if it had not been Cole kissing her down on the sofa, if it had been Snape instead. She imagined she'd feel the electric tingles run through her skin again, only strong this time as it would not be just his breath caressing her, how she'd love to pull him closer to her and if he were to try and lay her back against the cushions breaking away from him would be the last thing on her mind.

***

Halloween came amidst a wave of excitement that buzzed around the castles. Though the holiday would never live up to the fun of Christmas at Hogwarts it certainly was still a night to be remembered throughout the year, if only for the fantastic feast that would be happening at the end of the day.

As the Great Hall filled for breakfast there was surprised gasps erupting from all around as first years took in the unfamiliar decorations and the wonder of a massive cloud of live bats hovering around the room. "Just wait till they see the trees at Christmas." Someone was heard to mutter as Eva hurried past them all towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Morning baby." Cole said brightly as Eva approached. Reaching out with both arms he pulled her into his lap and began to kiss down her neck once again. "So you ready for our big night tonight." He muttered softly against her ear, hands trailing around her waist and over her thighs.

Eva shook her head and attempted to disentangle herself from him. "I'm sorry Cole, I told you last night. I still have to go to this potions lesson, just a little later than normal."

His arms fell and he let her up, reluctantly. "Sounds like he's working you way harder than need be Eva, I'd be careful he doesn't try anything. Merlin knows he looks desperate for it."

_Chance would be a fine thing, _Eva thought at those words. If only he knew how desperately she would love him to try something. "I can look after myself Cole, and he's working me no harder than the rest of the class." She replied stubbornly, finally settling into her own seat.

"Yeah, if you say so."

The rest of the day passed with Cole continuing to coax and cajole Eva into thinking about skipping her potions session later that evening, and with her simply becoming more frustrated and exasperated with him. It would be a blessing simply to be rid of him for an hour or so as she worked, thank Merlin they didn't have all too many classes together or Eva was certain she may well have tried to kill him before the end of the day.

But still he made it to the Halloween feast still in one piece, though Eva's temper was reaching it's limit. He'd regale her time and again with tales of how those evening sessions were probably pointless and how Snape just wants other people to be as miserable as he is and how he probably just takes some sadistic delight in hurting and upsetting people.

Cole entirely failed to grasp the fact that Eva was neither hurt nor anywhere near upset by this turn of events. On the contrary she was quite looking forward to another lesson alone with Professor Snape, her little failed make out session with Cole earlier only confirming further the growing feelings of attraction she had for him. It was also a relief to know that the problem she had been having lay entirely with Cole and not with her, if Snape were able to excite her so easily then the problem most definitely lay with him.

The Halloween feast in itself was enjoyable, the food as always was exquisite and the decorations a joy to behold. Everybody was in high spirits, the sound of laughter and chatter ringing through the hall even from the staff table. The only one who looked not to be particularly enjoying himself was Professor Snape. Yes he had put on an accepting front to be there and was engaging in polite conversation whenever it was directed at him but he couldn't help but feel the huge gathering was too much too soon. Barely any time had passed since the chaos of the start of term feast and he had not been looking forward to a repeat performance, he really did much prefer the quiet solace of his dungeons.

There was however one small thing to look forward to that night, yet another lesson alone with Eva. Another night to let his mind wander and to allow his memories and fantasies run wild with themselves. He could have Lilly alone in his office again, it was probably amazingly unhealthy and in no way helping him to finish grieving for her loss and move on but with Eva so amazingly attainable it was just too hard to resist.

8 o clock rolled around fairly quickly, to the delight of both Eva and Snape. He stood to leave the staff table, muttering an apology and an explanation that one of his seventh years needed to work on their potion that evening or fear it being ruined and was merrily waved away from the festivities. Eva however found it more difficult to get away.

A look at the clock and a glance up to the staff table to see Snape leaving told her that it was most certainly was time to leave and make her way to the dungeons.

"You're not going already Eva." Cole exclaimed, grabbing her roughly by the arm and yanking her back down into her seat.

Eva hissed in pain as his fingers dug into her flesh and at the jarring way she landed back in the hard wooden chair. "I told you Cole I have to, it's almost 8 o clock. Now let me go or I'm going to be late." She almost spat, fed up of his controlling nature especially when he started to pull her around like this. He hadn't done it much this year so far but had in the past and if it was beginning again Eva wouldn't put up with it. But then she told herself she wouldn't put up with a lot of things from him and yet she still couldn't seem to end things.

"You really do have no sense of fun. Okay then, as you wish." He relented, letting go of her arm and making to stand up just as she did. "I'll come with you."

"What do you mean you'll come with me? Cole you don't even take potions, let alone need to be there. Besides I don't think Professor Snape will like it."

"Yeah well, Professor Snape can lump it. It's Halloween, a night we were meant to be spending together, so I'm coming with you." Cole grinned broadly seemingly ignorant to Eva's irritation with him. "Besides I don't trust that man, got to keep an eye on my woman haven't I."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Eva grabbed the small bag she'd brought containing only her potions notes. "Whatever Cole." She said hastily making for the door, well aware that he was still following close in tow. She figured it was better simply not to argue with him, wasting more time that's all it was doing. She knew for certain that Snape wouldn't allow him to sit in when she was working and even Cole wouldn't actually argue with Snape in person.

She hurried down the stairs, through the dark and damp stone corridors and finally knocked upon the door to Snape's office. As they stood waiting for admittance Cole surveyed the corridor with pinched features and various noises of disgust. "Ugh, now I remember why I didn't carry on taking potions. This place is so depressing, no light, no life. Well it certainly suits him." He jabbed his thumb sharply towards the door on which Eva had just knocked.

A few minutes seemed to pass since Eva had knocked and still there had been no answer. She knew she had seen Snape get up to leave, he must have been heading down there Eva had a feeling that memory wasn't something he had a problem with. "I think you're being stood up love." Cole suddenly whispered from behind her, making Eva jump suddenly.

Cole chuckled in mirth, snaking arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. "Maybe he just knew he had no chance and so decided against this little tryst?" He suggested, beginning again to try and tempt her with his kisses and caresses.

But Eva was feeling more resistant than ever and practically forced herself out of Cole's arms. "I know I saw him come down here, maybe he just didn't hear me knock." And so she tried again, knocking harder this time and wondering where Snape could have gotten to.

"Oh come on Eva, you actually sound eager to be there. It's a holiday you should be having fun, he's not answering you let's just go." Cole reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging gently to try and coax her away.

"No, Cole I need to do this. My potion, it'll be ruined if I don't complete the next stage today." A lie probably, it would still be salvageable but not as perfect as she would like it. She pulled at her hand trying to get it away from Coles grip, but he felt her resistance and held on tighter.

"For fucks sake Eva, just give it up. You know why you're resisting really, you're too afraid to give into what you want. Trust me you won't regret it." Cole whispered silkily, stepping in towards her body yet again. "Just come with me and I'll show you just what you've been missing out on."

Cole leaned in to kiss her and Eva turned away. "Cole will you just drop it." She practically yelled frantically, still unable to pull her hand from his.

"Eva, come on!" He yelled. As she turned away Cole wrenched her arm and flung her back around towards him. But Eva's resistance carried her body not towards Cole but straight towards the arch of the doorway. It all passed too quick for her to react and protect herself, Eva saw the stone of the doorway and then felt herself hit it, face first.

Pain from her nose brought tears to her eyes and tore a scream from her mouth, her teeth felt bruised and she tasted blood. Cole's eyes widened in a sudden horror at what he had done. He release her hand and tried to hurry towards her but Eva staggered backwards, hands covering her face.

"You just stay the fuck away from me Cole." She slurred trying to stop blood from flowing down her chin.

"What on earth is all this noise out here." Came a cold voice from behind them in the corridor. Eva's pale green eyes, filled with a mixture of embarrassment and relief flicked up to meet those of Professor Snape.

He had just exited the potions classroom, carrying in his arms Eva's potion and a collection of ingredients, he'd obviously wanted to save her a little time. With pleading in her eyes she gazed at him, wanting so desperately to cry or to lash out and throttle Cole with her bare hands but neither seemed all too appealing in his presence.

"Sorry Professor, just a little disagreement that's all." Cole replied smoothly.

Snape frowned as he pondered those words and took in Eva's wide eyed look and the way she was covering her face with her hands.

"Miss Maher is there a problem here?"

From behind the figure of Snape she could see Cole frantically shaking his head, so he didn't want any trouble. Well he was asking the wrong person. With a sigh Eva dropped her hands so he could see quite clearly had bloody nose and mouth. "Like he said, a little disagreement." She said dejectedly, wiping away a small trickle of blood that seeped from the corner of her mouth.

Snape's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her wondering how he had managed to hurt her so much. In a swirl of robes Snape turned and grabbed onto Cole's collar, "Miss Maher please make yourself at home in my office, I shall be back momentarily." Every word was spoken as he gazed icily down at Cole, before he swept away dragging the boy along with him.

Eva wanted to smile in glee but found that it hurt her lips far too much and so she went and sat down in Snape's office as she had been instructed. As the minutes passed the blood on her face began to dry leaving her skin feeling tight and sticky. It was the pain however that was bothering her, it had developed into an overall burning ache that tingled in places as if her skin were being pierced with red hot needles. It was almost all too much to bear and it was only then that Eva wondered why he'd not told her to go up to the hospital wing.

With tentative hands Eva reached up to feel her nose and lips, grimacing at the swelling she felt there, _Merlin I must look like a troll now, _she thought. Jumping slightly as the door flew open again, Eve breathed a sigh of relief as Snape stepped back in through the door. No matter how she looked the pain was bad enough for her not to care and simply want something to make it stop.

Eva yelped slightly as, without so much as a word of explanation, Snape suddenly picked her up and from her chair and sat her on the edge of his desk. From a shelf behind him he selected a thick, yellowish potion and uncorked the vial. "Now, care to tell me what really went on out there?" He asked, in a dark tone that set Eva shivering again.

"Like I said sir, a little disagreement." She watched his face, frowning in concentration as he began to apply the potion to her nose and lips, cleaning away the blood and stemming any bleeding. But at these words he looked up with scrutinizing eyes and held her gaze. He held blatant disbelief in his coal black eyes and it didn't take Eva long to relent the information and fill him in with exactly what had happened.

Putting the potion bottle back on the shelf and instead grasping his wand Snape nodded at Eva's explanation. "I had a feeling that boy was lying to me." He said, of course he had seen what had really happened. Probing the boys mind when he knew that what was coming out of his mouth wasn't the truth, the only problem was he couldn't very well use that as evidence to have him punished. He'd rather his skill as an legilimens and an occlumens remain a secret at this time. And so Eva's confession came as rather a relief.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." Eva muttered darkly. She felt small spells hit her face, a soft cool tingling that seemed to smooth away the aches and the pain that not long ago been plaguing her.

Snape's face was still fixed in concentration as he worked, leaning close to Eva to see exactly where still needed attention and where was already healed. The disadvantages of working in the dungeons, the light was not the best. When she looked to be fully healed again Snape nodded. "There, I may not be Madame Pomfrey but I have a good grasp of medicinal magic."

It certainly did feel much better, back to normal in fact. "Thank you." Eva breathed. Now that the pain was entirely gone she was noticing just how closely he was still leaning towards her. His face still focused in concentration, examining her flesh to ensure that it was all indeed healed.

He was barely inches away, if she were to stick out her tongue she could touch him, but no that was a really awful thought to have. His hair gleamed and Eva had an overwhelming desire to entwine her fingers in it, to grasp his face, to pull him towards her. She felt short of breath, struggling to keep each one steady and to control her hand, keeping the rooted onto the desk to be safe.

But she couldn't control the rest of her. As he looked up, lips level with her own she gave in to her desire. Eva leant forwards that tiny amount, closed the gap and pressed her lips to Professor Snape's. She kissed him tenderly, it wasn't delicate nor fleeting but gentle and soft, but she felt him physically tense at her touch. The reality of what was going on suddenly dawning on the both of them.

With a gasp Eva backed away, her eyes were wide with horror. _What did I just do? Oh shit what the hell were you thining? _Quickly she hopped off of the desk and grabbed her bag from the chair. "Sorry, I - I really…" Eva stuttered as she backed across the room towards the door. Heaving it open she muttered again, "Sorry." Before turning and running down the corridor as fast as she could muster the energy.

Snape stood and simply watched her go, his face still a mask of shock. She had kissed him, she had actually kissed him. For a moment there he had been more than tempted to lose himself in the feeling of her lips, he'd wanted to feel that for so long. To feel Lilly's lips against his own, to pull her close to him and hold her…but no he couldn't, it wasn't her. And Eva was a student of all things, this really couldn't happen it would only lead to trouble.

* * *

**Aah I love Halloween, they both want each other so much for so very different reasons, and it all is so very wrong and messed up. Will it ever work out okay?? You'll have to keep reading and find out :)**

* * *


	9. Consequences

**A/N: First of all I'd like to say a big thank you for those of you who have been reading and reviewing so far, I really appreciate it!**

**And so here is another update, this chapter is a little bitty and all over the place I'm afraid but its how it needed to be and it has a nice little ending for a change :D**

* * *

Consequences

_I can't believe it, oh Merlin what in the hell was I thinking. How could I have been so stupid. I kissed a teacher, I mean I actually kissed a teacher. I can't believe I just did that, oh gods what's going to happen to me now. How am I ever going to face him again. _

All these thoughts ran frantically through Eva's head as she raced through the dungeons and back up into the entrance hall. There she slowed her pace, the noise from the Great Hall telling her that the feast was still in progress but at any moment a whole hoard of people could come pouring through those doors, and she didn't exactly want to be seen running away from something. No that would lead to questioning and Eva was asking herself enough of them and did not want the embarrassment of answering any from other people.

"Well there goes my chance of an O in potions." She muttered to herself dejectedly, entirely convinced that after her show there that night Snape would have her thrown out of his class. _A lesson in how to ruin your entire life in one evening. _Perhaps her thinking was a little over dramatic, but that was exactly how it felt to Eva at that moment. Her one hope at an Outstanding grade in her NEWT's was sure to be ruined, she'd finally chucked Cole and most probably landed herself in a position to be miserable and lonely for the rest of the year and to top it all off her favourite Professor and favourite fantasy now knew that she liked him and was in a position to make things even worse for her. Could he really be that vindictive? Eva wasn't sure, but somehow she knew that she wasn't just going to get away with what had happened, something more was going to come from it.

Beginning to feel more and more depressed as she climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower Eva was really beginning to dread the beginning of the next week when she'd have double potions and have to face Professor Snape once again, that was not going to be a comfortable lesson. Still she had the weekend to perhaps think up some excuse or maybe find a way out of it, that was always possible right?

Without further incident, or meeting another soul along the way Eva had made it back to the Ravenclaw tower. Everyone must still be enjoying the Halloween festivities, perhaps she would even have the Common room to herself for a while to try and collect her thoughts in peace. It was a nice hope, but obviously far too much to ask for.

"Well thanks a lot, thanks a whole fucking lot for defending me back there Eva."

She had barely stepped two feet inside the room before Cole leapt off of the sofa and began yelling at her. She stood for a moment in shock as he yelled, but a scowl soon settled over her face. How dare he go on at her like this after what he did?

"Do you have any idea what that vindictive bastard did to me? I've got a whole months worth of detentions to go to Eva, a whole fucking month. Why didn't you say something."

"Say what exactly Cole? Defend you?" Eva asked, arching her eyebrows at him and stepping into the room menacingly. She'd finally taken enough of his shit and was in no mood to be berated by him that night. "Why in the hell should I want to defend you after what you did?"

"What I did, hell Eva that was an accident it wasn't like I hit you or anything."

"No Cole you didn't hit me, but you may as well have! It was an accident that could have been avoided if you ever, just for two seconds, thought about somebody else other than yourself!" Wow it felt good to finally say those words to him.

"Think about other people. All I ever do is think about you, what you want, how to make you happy and yet still I never can understand you."

Eva shook her head, he really was unbelievable and still after all this time didn't get it. "No Cole that's just it. You don't think about me and what would make me happy. You have an assumption of what I should want, of what should make me happy and don't even care to figure out if it actually does or not, and then when it doesn't you automatically assume that there is some kind of problem with me." She approached him, her eyes burning with fires of rage at everything that had happened to ruin things that night. A Cole lay right at the centre of it all. "So you don't think about anybody else, not really. We've been a supposed couple for how long now?"

"Too long," Came Coles muffled and irritable reply.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Eva remarked scathingly as she heard his muttered words. "But in all that time you've never once actually bothered to really get to know me. I've been trying to figure out how to do this for a long time Cole, so thank you for making it that much easier on me. It's over, completely and entirely. After everything that went on tonight I want nothing more to do with you, I just can't believe it took something like this to finally make me do it."

With those final words Eva turned away in a swirl of robes and headed hurriedly for her dormitory. "Eva where do you think you're going. This…this is far from over, don't you dare just walk out on me like this." Cole shouted after her, but she ignored him.

"This isn't finished!" Were the final words she heard from him before she slammed the door and crumpled onto her bed, drawing the deep blue hangings around her, where she sobbed hot, angry tears until a fitful sleep engulfed her. Halloween really had been a night of horrors for her but she knew it was far from over, she had yet to deal with the consequences.

***

Eva awoke the next morning, the skin on her cheeks tight from rivers of dried tears, her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and her head was pounding. All in all not a pleasant way to wake up, but coupled with the memory of the night before Eva was all but ready to roll over and hide in her bed for the rest of the school year. Too bad somebody would probably miss her.

A resounding sigh escaping her lips Eva sat up, wincing at the throb at her temples, not she couldn't just hide she had classes to take and things to do. If she was lucky she could avoid Snape entirely until Monday and Cole? Well just so long as he didn't try and do one of his miraculous 'forgetting' acts, she could probably avoid speaking to him also. But what had he said last night, **"This isn't finished!"**

"Like hell it's not finished." She muttered bitterly as she hauled herself out of bed. A look in the mirror and Eva grimaced at her appearance, her skin looked grey and there were bags under her eyes from a fitful night of barely any sleep. She made an attempt to fix her hair but quickly groaned in irritation, "Oh what's the point!" She exclaimed, tears again beginning to prickle her eyes.

Giving up Eva snatched up her bag, filled it with the various books she required for that day and stomped her way out of dormitory. Not stopping for even a moment as she breezed through the common room Eva exited the Ravenclaw tower and made her way down to the Great Hall alone. She didn't much feel like breakfast but it was better than sitting up there and waiting for Cole to show up and start shouting at her again.

Entering the hall Eva couldn't help herself but cast a glance up to the staff table, Snape wasn't there yet that was a slight relief and could save her a small amount of unexplained embarrassment. She took a seat as near the back of the hall as she could, alone and quiet just how she wanted it to be and there she sat in a depressive silence pushing the scant bit of food around her plate . _This is going to be a long day._

***

Snape had been waiting to head up to the Great Hall for breakfast, far too consumed with his thoughts to notice the time. It had been like that all night, fighting a little war within himself about what he should do considering the events of the previous night.

What should he have done? Should he have pushed her away? The thought had certainly crossed his mind for all of a second knowing that it would only confuse things, but when it came down to it he really hadn't wanted to. Truly he'd desired nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her back the way he'd always imagined, but he couldn't do that either. A small part of him had still been in tune enough with reality to know what was really going on. But then came the question of should he just have let her run off like that? Shouldn't he have tried to say something, to talk to her about it. Wow that would have been on awkward conversation.

But what if she told someone? That would more than likely land him in trouble, have it made out that he was the one that came onto her, he could lose his job. No, speaking to anyone else about it wasn't an option not even Dumbledore could possibly understand.

But when she kissed him it had been so out of the blue, he wasn't at all prepared to think that she would ever act upon those little fantasies she'd played out in her head. Another confusing aspect, she'd wanted to do it, he knew that, but she had no idea that he too felt the same. There was nothing for it, he was going to have to face that awkward conversation and talk to her about it.

***

Eva noticed him coming, stalking up the gap between the two tables towards her. His eyes were dark and fixed straight ahead of him, filled with intent. He seemed to know where he was going and what he was going to do and Eva just knew that he was heading towards her.

She really didn't want to face this yet, he was coming to tell her she'd been dismissed from his class or expelled or something. No couldn't deal with that, not now, not yet. She'd not had enough time to prepare some excuse.

His gaze had yet to fix on her and so Eva took the opportunity to slip her bag back out from where she'd dumped it beneath the table and stand to leave. She felt his gaze fall upon her just as she turned and began to hurry out of the Great Hall. Running away yet again, it was cowardly but she just couldn't face what was coming. _Merlin please, just don't follow me._

Snape paused in his steps, seeing her rise from the table and make yet another hasty exit away from him. He frowned, wondering for a moment whether to go after her. He decided against it, she had a lesson with him on Monday afternoon nowhere for her to run to there.

A small smirk came to his lips as he turned back, barking an order at a terrified looking first year to straighten his tie and do up his robes properly as he went. That was certainly the best plan, and the weekend would give him time to think about exactly what he would say to her.

***

The weekend passed amidst a haze of gloom, even the weather seemed to have taken a turn in sympathy with Eva's mood. The sky remained a perpetual slate grey and a haze of rain that never really seemed to fall and yet soaked whoever stepped outside hung in the air. It was for this reason, most who actually cared assumed, why Eva had decided to remain shut in the dormitory working for most of the weekend. She would step out occasionally for meals or to visit the bathroom, perhaps the library if she were feeling brave and in need of stretching her legs, but besides that she remained hidden away.

It was nice, a little quiet and there were times when she felt unbearable bored, but that feeling was favourable to the thought of perhaps running into Snape somewhere in the corridors. Since he'd tried to speak to her on Friday, or at least been making his way over to do just that, Eva was fearful knowing for certain that he would try again. The only problem would be how to avoid him come Monday and her double potions lesson? Unfortunately at Hogwarts faking a illness wasn't an option, Madame Pomfrey could see through a lie, besides she had a instant fix remedy for most school day ills so missing lessons was hardly ever an issue.

Monday morning arrived and still Eva had no solution to her problem. It might well end up being a case of simply biting the bullet and braving it, what was the worst he could really do? _No don't ask yourself questions like that Eva, you'll only make yourself even more paranoid. Just don't think about it, feign ignorance if you have to and just remember by this evening it will all be over._

Keeping up that mentality all day was difficult, Transfiguration in itself was trying. It was the only lesson of the day she had with Cole and the class being full meant that Eva had no choice but to remain in her usual seat beside him. The tension between the two of them was so palpable they could have used it to build a wall between the two of them. However not a word was spoken between the two, Eva stubbornly refused to even look at him and Cole once or twice opened his mouth with some intention to speak but quickly thought better of it.

Eva was glad when the class was over and she could breathe freely again. Arithmancy Cole didn't take so she was free from that at least, but the class of personal study and revision also gave her far too much opportunity to think about how close potions was looming. The thought tied knots in her stomach that were not nearly so pleasant as when she'd been anticipating the time spent in the dungeons where she could ogle Professor Snape, safe in the knowledge that he had no idea what she was picturing. But now the thought of going back there made her feel almost physically sick.

When it came to actually walking down the spiral stone stairs to the dungeons Eva's legs felt as if they would collapse beneath her. She walked as slowly as she could without making herself late, didn't want to draw even more attention to herself, and by the time she reached the door of the classroom her heart was pounding in her chest and she was fighting herself not to be sick. If she didn't start to calm down a little she'd give herself a panic attack.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard Eva pushed open the door and hurried to her seat, eyes cast down to the floor the entire time she moved. She sat, pulling out her notes as another sickening thought hit her, her potion. After running away from Snape she'd missed out on the next stage of her work, if she was going to salvage it she was going to need his help just what she didn't want to ask for.

In the middle of worrying how she was going to go about asking him the door to the classroom slammed shut and Professor Snape breezed through the room towards his desk at the front. "Put away your notes well shall not be working on your individual potions today."

There was a general rumble of dissent from around the classroom as everyone slid sheets of parchment back into their bags. So what would they be doing instead? Snape answered that question by placing a large stack of parchment on his own desk, followed by a pile of quills. "Well will instead be using this two hour lesson to begin your exam preparation. You will each come to the front, collect an exam paper and a quill. You will then spend the rest of the lesson working in silence on answering the questions." Snape explained, his voice was hard and cold even more so than usual. Eva couldn't help but suspect that it was because of her.

"I hear a single word out of anybody and you will be in for a fortnights worth of detention! Now get to work."

There was a sudden rush as everybody scrambled from their seats to collect a paper and a quill. Although the idea of completing an exam paper was hardly appealing nobody was too keen on the idea of that much detention and so it was a case of the lesser of two evils. Eva had stood slowly and found herself at the back of the line at Snape's desk.

She reached him, her bright green eyes still cast down, but there wasn't another paper laying on the desk. Eva frowned and had no choice but to look up, dreading the moment when she would meet Snape's eyes. There he sat, studying her interestedly, holding the paper higher than her eye-line had been cast. It felt as if his eyes were burning a hole straight through into her head unable to help herself the memory of kissing him was dragged to the front of her mind. She could feel the softness of his lips, the almost overwhelming urge she had to wrap herself around him and twine fingers through his hair.

Eva flushed bright red at the thought, a look that must have clashed horribly with her hair, and reached out to quickly snatch the paper from his hands. Remembering to grab the quill before she turned away, Eva hurried back to her desk and buried her head in the exam paper. That was unexpected and could have been more than embarrassing, aside from being mortified about what she'd done and having to face him again, Eva had also felt the urge to fling herself across the desk and kiss him again. A strange and confusing combination of feelings, she really needed to escape that classroom as soon as the lesson was over.

She worked tirelessly on completing the exam paper and was just finishing on checking it through when the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

"Close your papers and leave them **neatly** on you desks." Snape barked over the scrape of wooden chairs against the hard stone floor. He stood from his desk and hurried towards Eva's desk just as she was standing to leave. Turning Eva almost walked straight into him, a yelp of surprise escaped her mouth as she flushed red yet again. He was barring her way out, looks like she'd been caught.

"Miss Maher, a word if you will." He said, his voice a little softer than before.

All Eva could do was nod, dropping her bag once again and following him as he'd indicated. _Well, just think it'll all be over in a few minutes._

Snape had planned just how he was going to begin this, the weekend had come in most handy for preparing what was going to happen and his little peak into her thoughts earlier had told him just what he'd wanted to know. She hadn't told anybody about what she had done and what was more there had been a part of her that wanted to do it again.

"We seem to have a problem with your potion now don't we Eva." He said plonking her cauldron down on his desk so that she could see the sludgy bronze mess that it was slowly becoming.

Eva looked down and grimaced at the mess of her work, but wait did he just call her Eva? He'd never addressed her by her first name before, why start now? What was going to happen to her? "Yes sir, I don't…um… is there anything that can be done?" She asked, try and keep the conversation on the potion.

"It can be salvaged. But that is not the point." Snape replied flatly, "You ran out on our lesson, you sacrificed your work. I presume you have a good excuse as to why." He arched an eyebrow in her direction as he waited for her reply.

Eva flushed again, if it was even possible, her skin must have been a perpetual shade of red. "I…I don't…" Eva struggled to find the words. Eventually she had to turn away from him before she was able to speak coherently. "I was embarrassed about what I did. And I was afraid of what you would do."

She found herself breathing hard, tears beginning to sting her eyes and burn her cheeks. She wasn't even sure why she was crying.

"What did you think I would do?" Snape asked to her turned back.

Eva shrugged trying to fight back her sobs. "Throw me out of your class, report me to Dumbledore, have me expelled…I don't know…"

She couldn't see it but Snape smirked to himself, knowing exactly what his next reply was going to be. "And, tell me, is there any reason why I shouldn't do now what I would have done then had you not run away?"

Eva whipped around, her eyes wide in horror and Snape was a little surprised to see the tears on her face. He hadn't intended to make her cry. A look on her face told him for a moment that she was thinking of protesting, but she soon sighed, defeated. "No sir, no reason."

Snape smiled, a genuine smile as he walked towards Eva, closing the gap between the two of them until there was barely air visible between them. He reached out and grasped her chin, raising her tear sparkling eyes to meet his smouldering gaze. "That's good." He said simply before he lowered his lips and kissed her.

He'd thought about what to do long and hard, and yes it was probably wrong and would lead them both into trouble but he had to be honest with himself. He wanted her, even if it were only for the fact that she looked so amazingly like Lilly, and in knowing that she also wanted him? Well he would be a fool to simply turn away.

Eva tensed as she felt his lips suddenly against her own, soft and fluttering as if unsure of what he was doing, so much so that Eva had to ask herself if it was real of if she was simply dreaming. She broke away from him first, her mouth still struggling to form comprehendible words and phrases. "I don't understand, what…?"

Her words trailed off as she felt him slide fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and neck. "I am doing what I would have done had you not run away from me." He muttered, pulling her mouth back to his.

This time he kissed her harder, pulling her close to him and feeling her finally begin to respond to his lips. Eva felt her heart begin to race, it was like a bird in a cage fluttering inside her chest. _This isn't happening, this can't be real…_

"Professor, isn't this wrong?" Eva managed to whisper, forcing her lips barely an inch away from his.

"My name is Severus." He simply growled pulling her back to him sharply.

The third time Eva finally gave in, doing at last what she'd been dying to. She snaked her arms around his shoulders, through his hair. Pressed herself as close to him as she could, relishing in the warmth from his body, and parted her lips allowing him to devour her mouth entirely.

If it was wrong who really cared? Because it was wonderful.


	10. Holiday Season

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter this time simply to avoid it becoming obscenely long, action in this one continued in the next chapter!**

* * *

Holiday Season

That Monday afternoon after the potions lesson had been the beginning of happier times for Eva. She had finally realised that moving on from Cole had been a huge step in the right direction and had been something she needed to do for such a long time and it also left the way open for her to indulge in her obsession for Severus.

That evening had also been the beginning of something between the two of them that seemed to make them both happy. Eva no longer simply had to imagine what it would be like to kiss him she could really do it, and did fairly often. She'd linger after potions lessons just to spend sometime alone with him and Severus allowed her to.

He'd been sceptical to begin with about what he'd started, wondering if what he'd done that evening had been such a good idea. Perhaps he hadn't thought about it quite as hard as he thought he had, thinking more into the future as to what would happen after. It had started something and there was no turning back from that, he'd known it would but had he really thought about what it would entail.

Admittedly he enjoyed the attention, the little fantasy he could actually play out and to actually kiss her was like a dream. But was she expecting more than he could offer her?

Eva however wasn't so deluded about that fact, nothing serious was going on between them because they both knew that it couldn't. It would land both of them in trouble, in fact if anyone found out about the make out sessions they were having they would be in trouble, but anything more would just be asking for trouble. Yet that didn't mean that she didn't want it.

While to begin with just kissing him was fabulous, he could make her toes curl, take her knees out from under her and leave her breathless all just with his lips on her own, on her face on her neck. But weeks and weeks of the same became less than satisfying. To the contrary it left Eva hungry for more. Desires that caused her nothing but frustration, it had never been a problem before she'd never been interested in Cole in that manner something had just not been there, but Severus she found so alluring it was almost enough to drive her mad.

_But you know that you can't, _she'd remind herself yet again after coming back from another Thursday evening lesson with Severus. Lessons that had taken on a far more interesting turn since they'd become involved with each other. Between them they had managed to salvage Eva's Felix Felicis potion, it had been hard and tentative work but it had been done. After that Eva admired Snape even more, his skill in potion making was startling one of the very few things she had learned about him. He was so very mysterious and intriguing but so very unwilling to share with her, _maybe he has something to hide?_

That evening Eva had been more persistent than before in trying to get more out of Severus. Between the fears of being expelled and him losing his job at the very least, and actually getting what she'd never wanted like this before Eva's teenage hormones were definitely ruling her decisions that night. She'd finished her work quickly, as she always would do these days, placed her cauldron back onto his desk and stalked around to his chair. She walked in what she hoped was a sultry manner, swaying her hips as she moved and climbed into his lap.

He arched an eyebrow at her, intrigued by her actions, but she fastened her lips to his before he had a chance to question her. She kissed him hard and earnestly, winding her arms around his neck and draping herself all over him. Severus however remained suspicious, his hands rested lightly on her hips as he allowed her to kiss him he would get a chance to question her when she finally came up for air.

Eva finally broke away from him, gasping with pure desire, eyes smouldering with lust. "You are very forward tonight." Severus spoke softly.

She shuddered in his arms as his voice caressed her, he must have no idea the power his voice had over her, she even had to stifle a small whimper from escaping her lips. She'd never wanted anything in her life so much as she wanted him at that moment. "I've been waiting all day to see you." Eva replied, her voice breathless and husky with want.

She leaned in to kiss him again, this time her hands going for the fastenings on his robes. But Severus had anticipated her movements and he pulled her hands away. He pulled his lips away from her, picked her up and stood her back on the floor.

Eva pouted and moaned in complaint but he fixed her with a stern gaze and shook his head. "Eva, we cannot start this, you know that." He said firmly.

She continued to look sulky but could hardly deny that what he was saying was the truth. Eventually she sighed, "I know, I know. It's wrong, we'll both get into trouble blah blah blah!" She said slumping down into the chair opposite his at the desk. Further away from him was probably better, where she couldn't indulge in her desire to touch him.

"Yes that's right. Don't get me wrong Eva the thought is certainly appealing, but I value my job here too much to jeopardise it like this."

She sighed, casting her eyes down to the floor. She knew what she was getting into from the beginning so why did it still upset her so when he expressed more desire to keep his job than he did for her?

"Do not sulk Eva, I'm not about to just push you away. But you know too much is at risk to take things any further than this"

"I know and that, perhaps, is part of the trouble. The more I see you the more I want, and it is so frustrating to keep stopping." She looked up and shook her head, "I've never wanted anything so much before and it drives me crazy. But I know you're right and I'm just going to have to deal with it."

Their evening had taken rather a down turn, for the best she knew, but she didn't have to enjoy the way the conversation was heading. With a sigh she stood up, "I should go." She said flatly taking up her cloak from where she had draped it over the back of her chair.

Severus stood from his chair and pulled her into his arms before she could reach the door, "Don't pout, it is highly unattractive." He kissed her quickly, not wanting her to leave on that low note. Just because they couldn't do everything Eva wanted didn't mean that he didn't want to. To have her offer was like a dream come true, had he been even further deluded by his fantasies of Lilly he'd a lain her across his desk long before now. But he knew he couldn't and his debt to Dumbledore for helping him so much in recent years was really the only thing keeping his grip on reality so tight.

Besides he knew only too well that she wasn't really Lilly and he really couldn't bring himself to sleep with Eva under that pretence. Kissing was one thing but sex was in wholly different territory and he was considerate enough to not want to do that to her, being so young, impressionable and emotional. Let alone not wanting to torture himself with even greater delusion. No it was far less complicated to just keep saying no. _But how long do you really think you can keep that up for?_

Eva had managed to leave with a small smile back one her lips at his parting comment and the quick kiss he'd planted on her lips. It was frustrating yes but deep down she did know that it was for the best, and it was comforting to know that if it wouldn't lead to trouble then he wouldn't refuse her. Maybe it could happen, if they could make it last until the school year was over. _Think you can really wait that long? _A little voice niggled at her, it certainly was a question to consider. She then knew just how Cole must have felt all those times that she refused him, it made her feel a small amount of sympathy for him but she certainly did not regret her decision she would have hated herself had she given in to him.

Another thing that certainly seemed to be a blessing was Severus's control and willpower. A wonder what those few short years out of school had done for him, any boy her own age surely wouldn't have had the willpower to refuse somebody so blatantly throwing themselves at them. Again it made her wonder just what he had gone through after leaving Hogwarts, she really wished he would share a little more about himself.

But perhaps it was the sense of mystery that kept him so very exciting, they continued to see each other in those few fleeting moments after classes and one evening a week. It was enough for then and Eva had finally managed to reign in her desires. It had also helped to focus her mind, her studies were coming far more easily now that she was not worrying about Cole and embarrassing herself in potions. And unlike many of her peers she wasn't fawning over a boyfriend either, or at least that was how it appeared. This was all well and good until Christmas began to approach and the prospect of a formal, winter themed dance was pressed upon the upper years of the school.

Formal usually meant couples, or at least that was how everybody was reacting to the news. All excited wondering who to ask to go with them, or hoping that a certain someone would approach them. All except for Eva for whom the prospect was positively depressing. A month or two ago she would have gone with Cole and had a miserable time, as it was he seemed to be dating a new and younger girl Eva had never met before. She was blonde and seemingly brainless, the perfect partner for someone like Cole.

The one person she would actually like to go with it wasn't even an option and Eva was not overly fond of the idea of going alone because she was bound to be the only one. _Wonder if attendance is mandatory?_

Apparently it was. A week before the ball Eva found herself amongst another group of excitable witches in the only clothing store in Hogsmeade, there to pick out their dresses for the dance. Cringing at the squeals and squeaks of delight at the many fluffy and foul looking ball gowns Eva strolled around the racks in desperate search of something that didn't remind her of a meringue. Something tasteful, and in a colour that wouldn't clash with her hair that had always been a problem. She'd loved reds and oranges but it gave the impression that she was on fire, not a good look.

Almost giving up hope that there would be anything suitable for her Eva headed towards the final rack at the back of the shop and stopped in her tracks. There it was, hidden near the back and slightly creased, the perfect dress. Understated, tasteful backless halter neck with a fishtail skirt in emerald green. That was the dress for her. Quickly Eva snatched it off of the rack and headed towards the fitting room, with a few magical alterations it was perfect and it cost a pretty penny too. Eva felt a little guilty about spending so much money on a dress but she could perhaps sacrifice some of the other things she'd been wanting, ask for less for her birthday or something. If she was going to have to suffer the evening she might as well look good while she did.

In her final Thursday evening potions session before Christmas Eva had been putting the finishing touches to her Felix Felicis potion and was delighted to see the surface of it finally dancing and spitting like a vat of pure molten gold. "Very nice work Eva, even after the trouble it seems to have been completed correctly." Severus said, looming over her shoulder as he so often did. "If you can complete the others in such a fashion I expect great things from your NEWT results."

"Thank you Sir, I hope I can make you happy." She replied, smiling coyly at the hidden meaning within her words. Although she usually addressed him by his first name now, when involving school matters she stuck with calling him Sir or Professor, not only did it prevent any confusion in the classroom the reminder of his authority and power over her was also a slight thrill.

Severus shook his head but couldn't keep the smirk from his lips, best to change the subject. "I take it you are looking forward to the ritual torture that will be this Christmas ball tomorrow?" He asked scathingly.

"Not particularly." Eva replied, her words much to his surprise.

"No? I thought it was the sort of thing that girls lived for."

Eva cringed at his words, he always referred to her as far younger than she actually was, or perhaps it was him making out that he was older than his 21 years. On seconds thoughts the latter seemed to be more accurate, it would certainly explain the extent of maturity he seemed to display. "They do usually." She shrugged, "They get excited about the dress and their hair and makeup, the dancing…who they're going to go with…" Her words tailed off. While she had found her dress and would at least make the best of being there, it was still a little depressing to think that nobody had even asked her to go with them.

Severus arched his eyebrows towards her, "And the prospect of this does not excite you?"

"Not particularly. Going alone isn't exactly appealing, and I even brought the most wonderful dress."

A slight wave of relief washed over Severus at her words. It had surprised him to feel a hint of jealousy rise in him at the thought that she would be going to the dance in a couple with somebody else. _But shouldn't she? It's not like she could actually go with you._

He averted his eyes, pretending to become interested in a stack of essay's on his desk in case she should find any hint of relief or glee in his eyes. "So you've not found some doting male to take you then?"

Eva didn't fail to notice how he wouldn't look at her as he spoke those words. She rose from her chair and headed slowly towards him. "No, I'm not. If you must know nobody asked me. But even if they had it wouldn't have made a difference." She paused and stood before him, waiting until he raised his head to look at her. Her face was strangely serious and possibly even a little sad, "Because I can't actually go with the one person that I would like to."

Severus sighed, this whole situation was certainly trying on the both of them, so many obstacles to overcome. He took her hands and pulled her down into his lap, she settled in close to his chest and lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him that had become so comforting, always the same a strange mixture of cut grass and cloves. "Just because we can't go together, doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself." He purred, stroking her flame like hair.

"I know, but it's just not the same."

***

Classes finished early that Friday, the last day of school before the Christmas holidays would begin and of course the night of the dance or ball or whatever it was people were calling it. When the bell rang signalling the end of lessons Eva made her way, with the rest of the swarming crowd, back to their common rooms to dress and beautify themselves.

Eva was one of the few that wasn't particularly excited about the night ahead, she was however dying to get into her dress. She'd just love to see Severus's face when he saw her in it, _like to see him resist me in that, _she thought to herself with a mischievous grin on her face.

She slipped on her dress, caressing the deep green satin over her hips as she studied herself in the mirror. It was definitely a good purchase despite the money. She fixed her hair up on her head, allowing a few tendrils to fall around her face, curling them with a flick of her wand and then holding it all in place with a light misting of a potion that was far more effective than muggle hairspray. Eva thought she looked pretty good, even if she did say so herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

The Common Room had become slowly more and more deserted as Eva finally emerged from her dormitory, others far more eager to make their way down to the Great Hall for the start of the festivities. One person that was still in the room however was Cole, must still be waiting for his date to be finished piling the slap on her face. Eva felt strangely confident and pleased with herself as she strolled gracefully down the stairs.

He heard her coming and looked up expectantly wondering if it was his date finally ready, handsome as ever in his neat dress robes, shame his looks couldn't ever have overcome his foul personality. When he noticed the flame red hair and the bright green eyes of Eva his jaw almost dropped, she'd never once dressed up like that when they'd been a couple, who was she trying to impress?

"Eva, you look very nice tonight." He ventured to say in a very forced, civil manner.

Eva frowned at his words, they seemed a little strange and uncalled for given that they hadn't spoken to each other once since their break up. But he was at least making and effort to be nice. "Thank you, as do you." She replied curtly.

"So…who are you going to the dance with?"

"Nobody," Eva said, as brightly as she could muster. She really didn't want Cole to feel like he'd won some kind of victory in this fact. "I didn't particularly want to go with anyone, I'm enjoying being single again." She smirked at him as she uttered those words. Scathing and petty maybe but she really didn't want to admit to him the truth.

"Well I suppose I'd better go down to the hall, no sense in waiting here for nobody." She said with a broad and false smile as she passed him on the way to the stairs.

Time for the party to begin.


	11. Christmas Gifts

**A/N: Wow this ended up being longer than I expected, very glad I did it in two part now. Anway here comes all the action of the 'Yule Ball' hope you enjoy. Thanks very much for all of your R&R's I really appreciate the support xx Happy Valentines day!**

* * *

Christmas Gifts

Eva practically floated down the stairs from the Ravenclaw tower, heading for the Great Hall. Her small and reasonably civil encounter with Cole had left her in rather a good mood, surprisingly seeing as she was still a little put out about having to endure the ball alone but at least he believed it was purely out of choice and not simply necessity. _And come on anyway Eva, you wouldn't have said yes if anybody did ask you. You know who you want to be there with really._

She pouted at her thoughts, why did her own brain always seem to have a way of sabotaging her happy moods. But she could look at it logically, she would be there, he would have to be there too. They could easily talk, nothing strange about that in a teacher/student relationship, and then they'd see just how good his control really was. Eva wasn't usually filled with that much confidence, but she was pretty sure that Severus would adore her in that dress, managing to be both sexy and classy at the same time would just have to appeal to him.

The buzz of noise from the Great Hall signalled to Eva that the ball must already be getting into the swing of things. A low hum of music could just be heard beneath all of the excited voices and as Eva rounded on the door she could see the swirls of many coloured dresses and robes as people danced around the floor. _Wow they really are keen, dancing already it's only just started._

Eva peered around the Hall a little anxiously before she finally stepped inside, taking in the scene and also wondering if Severus was already there or not. He was, she eventually spied him sitting amongst many of the other staff members at one of the large circular tables that were dotted around the edges of the hall. His face was a careful blank mask but Eva noticed the sourness that curled the corners of his lips, he really didn't want to be their either.

One thing that could be said for him however was that he did look exceedingly handsome in his dress robes. Black of course, since when would he wear anything but, smart and perfectly tailored right down to the many buttons that adorned the military style front and high collar. It suited him perfectly and took Eva's breath away just how perfect a different set of clothes could make him appear, now she'd seen him looking like that perhaps it would not be his control that would be tested but hers that would be ripped to the very point of breaking.

Realising suddenly that she was standing and starring, goggle eyed but thankfully with her mouth closed, Eva straightened herself up, took a deep breath and finally ventured inside the large wooden doors. She skirted around the edges of the dance floor, weaving around the tables. There was a refreshments table near the back of the hall and that would be her intended destination, but not before she'd strolled past the staff tables of course.

Walking carefully in the heels she was so not used to wearing, Eva approached the large table around which a number of her Professors were sat including of course Snape. But it was her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, who noticed her first. Bouncing up off of his seat, looking like an excitable and jolly imp, he beamed at her as she passed grasping her hand and shaking it in delight.

"Ahh Eva my dear how good it is to see you here." He chimed brightly. He'd always been an excitable little man but Eva couldn't help but feel that he'd been at a little too much of the mulled wine. "But all alone, Cole not with you this evening?"

At those words Eva's face fell, did she really need to be reminded of the fact that she was alone and how could he not have heard about what happened with Cole had Severus not informed him why the boy had a months worth of detention to serve? "Thank you Professor," She managed to smile, "And um, no I'm here by myself." Short and simple did she really need to explain any more.

"Oh, well never mind. Hope your in the spirit of the season and in for an enjoyable evening." He added hastily, nodding a little too quickly as he went back to his seat.

"Yes, of course." She nodded, for the first time looking up and catching Severus's eye. Just how long had he been staring at her with that hungry look on his face?

It had been a while, she'd been too distracted with Flitwick to notice his reaction when he first realised who it was standing there. His dark eyes had widened in surprise, when she'd said she had the most wonderful dress she hadn't been kidding, far more grown up looking than most of the frilly things the other girls had chosen to dress in. And the colour, that deep, emerald green…it was the colour of **her**eyes. It couldn't have been any more perfect and the gift that he had brought for her would complete it.

Eva grinned and nodded at the table in general before she swirled away and headed towards the refreshments table. "Are you quite alright Severus? You look rather uncomfortable." McGonagall's voice chimed from beside him as he watched Eva wander away.

"What?" He frowned, dragging his eyes away from her form in that dress and forcing himself to look to the woman beside him. "Yes I'm fine Minerva, formal occasions have never particularly suited me." He forced a contemptible smile to his lips just before he stood to leave the table. "Think I will get a drink, excuse me." He didn't wait for a reply as he turned and headed in the direction that Eva had gone, he just couldn't help himself.

Eva had perused the drinks and decided she would brave the punch. She ladled herself out a cup full and raised it to her lips, the smell caught her first and wrinkled her nose the strength of the alcohol fumes were surprising. But she should have known, someone always spiked the punch.

"That dress must have cost a pretty penny." She heard Severus suddenly purr in her ear. She'd never even heard him sneak up behind her. His breath ghosted across her bare neck and back causing her to shiver and goose flesh to rise on her skin and she was sure neither was from the cold.

But she composed herself and smiled up at him, even in her heels he was taller than she was. "You like it?"

Severus smirked as he stepped to stand beside her and made a show of pouring himself a drink. "Rather a redundant question don't you think?"

At this Eva frowned, a strange reply but she should have known she wouldn't get a straight answer from him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, does it really make any difference? What would you do if I said no?"

"Yes it does make a difference." Eva said a little haughtily, she didn't like the way he was responding to her very simple question, especially as she had brought the dress with him in mind. "If you said no? Well then I'd just have to take it off I suppose." She shrugged, replying airily but failing to hide the mischievous smirk that came to her lips.

Severus closed his eyes for a brief second willing himself not to picture that scene as he raised his drink to his lips. He took a deep swallow from his glass before replying, "Really? Well then you'll be happy to know that yes, I do like it." He smiled one of his very rare and genuine smiles as he took in her appearance once again. How that colour was perfect for her, setting off the red of her hair and matching…but no, the trail his eyes made up her body stopped at her face at the bright green eyes that were wrong. He felt terrible for thinking that way and Merlin knew that after all their time together he did care something for Eva herself but it was almost shameful to think that had it not been for her resemblance to Lilly those thoughts would never have even crossed his mind.

Still he was not sure how much of the feelings he had were for Eva or were for what her image represented to him. This was something he was going to have to figure out and soon, because anymore nights like this and he just may not be able to stop himself from stepping over that line.

"Good, I am glad," Eva smiled at his eventual admittance to liking her dress. "Because I brought it with you in mind."

She was considering his feelings and his approval when shopping for that dress? _See that is something Lilly never would have done, she'd never have cared enough to consider your feelings in something like that. _Those thoughts were telling Severus that he really needed to get to grips and deal with this problem he was having, she deserved far better than what he was offering her so far and he knew that he just could not allow things to go any further until he knew if it was really Eva that he cared about.

Just about to open his mouth and reply to her they were interrupted by Flitwick, still squeaking excitedly but apparently unable to remain in his seat anymore. Now he was buzzing around forcing couples onto the dance floor just as the band struck up a slow dance.

"Come along now Eva time to get into the spirit of things, onto the dance floor with you." He said tugging her arm and trying to throw her into the crowd of swirling bodies. But his small stature made it somewhat difficult as Eva resisted him.

She laughed slightly at his insistence but shook her head. "But Professor I've got nobody to dance with, I'll look peculiar trying to slow dance on my own."

"Oh, umm right you are." He said a little stumped for a moment, looking around frantically for someone with whom he could force Eva to dance with when suddenly his eyes fell on a slightly amused looking Professor Snape. "Ahh well here we go, Professor Snape will dance with you." He said making an effort to shove Eva towards him, "Can't have a lady going without a partner now can we Severus." He beamed.

Snape's face quickly flicked back to horrified, though he would certainly love to take Eva in his arms a) it was surely a bad idea and b) he didn't dance. "Now Filius I'm not sure it would be appropriate." He began to protest but little Professor Flitwick was having none of it.

"Nonsense, now off you go. All in the spirit of the holiday." With supreme effort he managed to jostle Eva and Severus onto the dance floor where they were swept up in the flow of other dancers, having to move just to keep from being trampled on.

With a sigh Severus took her hand and placed his other sedately on her waist, hers rested upon his shoulder. The gap between the two of them was huge, perhaps both compensating a little too much in wanting to keep some propriety and to resist the urge to step in any closer. They twirled around the dance floor, neither seeming to have nearly as much fun as the other oblivious couples around them were having. Would that song ever end?

"This is like slow torture." Eva muttered softly.

Severus was inclined to agree but he was intrigued to know just why she felt like that? "Why? Is dancing with me so awful?"

"To dance like this is." She replied, needing no more explanation to tell him just what she meant. The gap between them that a bus could fit down just begged to be closed and to touch him and yet not feel him was almost too much to stand.

After what felt like an age the song finally ended. Everybody stopped dancing and clapped for the band, Eva and Severus stopped along with them, their hands falling back to their sides but two pairs of eyes locked with such longing. Eva felt it become a struggle to breathe, a reaction he had on her so often and yet never before had it felt quite so difficult as it did at that moment. "I…I've gotta get a drink." She muttered quickly turning away and stalking back towards the table where they had started.

Before he'd realised just where she had gone to the band had started up again and Severus had to fight his way though swiftly dancing bodies all moving in time to the faster song that was then being played, and by the time he reached Eva again she had already downed two cups of the alcohol laced punch and was starting on her third.

_Getting drunk is a bad idea Eva._ That little voice in her head that always seemed to talk so much sense told her, too bad she very rarely would listen to it and this was one of those times that it was ignored. Bad idea or not drunkenness was looking very appealing right at that moment.

"Eva you have a nasty habit of running away from me." He muttered over her shoulder making her jump and spill her drink.

"Shit." She exclaimed as the sticky drink ran down her arm. She fumbled for her wand to clean up the mess and then poured herself another drink. "Yes, I seem also to have a habit of landing myself in sticky situations at all the wrong moments." She replied, chuckling slightly at the sticky comment. Hmm maybe the alcohol in the punch was stronger than she thought.

She tipped the drink down her throat and then reached to pour herself another but Snape snatched the cup out of her hands. Nobody just downed fruit juices like that, suspiciously he raised the cup to his nose and instantly caught the smell of alcohol and something else, a potion perhaps to speed along the drunkenness, fun little concoctions for parties that would make the drink go further but in the hands of a room full of teenagers. And it would certainly explain Flitwick's strange behaviour.

Eva pouted as he snatched the cup from her hands, "Hey… that was mine." She said, her words rapidly becoming slurred.

"Eva, you are drunk." He said sternly, "Go outside and get some air, now." Severus demanded, turning her and pushing her off in the direction of the doors.

"Drunk, no way I only had three…can't be drunk this quick…is just not possible."

"Go!" He commanded and she obliged, slinking away muttering something that sounded like, 'bossy boots!"

Snape then sighed, he should have known something like this would have happened, it always did but this was the first time he was in any position to need to stop it. Taking out his wand he cast a nice little vanishing spell over the punch bowl and replaced it with a new, alcohol and potion free one. Now if there were someway to catch the one responsible for that little trick.

Outside the hall Eva had headed towards the tunnels around the courtyard, they were open on one side but covered enough to protect you from the elements. But not from the cold. The blast of December air hit her hard as she stepped outside if anything making her feel drunker still. Her vision blurred slightly and she had to sit down for fear of falling flat on her face.

"Whoa maybe this was a bad idea." She muttered starting to feel rather worse for wear. What in the hell had been in that punch?

A sudden inane giggling caught her attention and Eva slowly turned her head in time to grimace and Cole and his bimbo strolled down the tunnel. Just who she didn't want to see.

"Hey Eva, saw you dancing with the Professor back in there. So desperate you've got to take pity offers now?" He cackled, stopping to leer down at her. "What you thought I believed your? little act that you were going alone out of choice? Spoke to a few people, heard nobody had even asked you." Cole sneered nastily down at her and Eva just could not find the words to throw back at him.

To make matters worse his new girlfriend looked Eva over, a look on her face like she'd stepped in something unpleasant. "You know you look terrible, maybe you should go to the hospital wing." She chimed in her high pitched voice.

"I'm fine." Eva scowled at the pair of them. "And I did choose to come alone." Futile and wasted retorts but it was the best she could come up with, her head was beginning to pound.

"Right, whatever you say Eva," Cole shook his head, "Don't feel bad, just because nobody wants my cast offs at the moment doesn't mean they never will. Who knows, someone might get desperate."

Eva had no reply, she dared not even open her mouth because she could feel the tears pressing at her eyes and knew that nothing but a sob would escape her lips. How could she have gone from feeling so good about herself to like a pile of refuse in such a short period of time.

"Was there something you needed Mr Gilmore?" A cold voice suddenly startled them all.

Cole looked up into Snape's face with a look of utter contempt, "No Sir, I've said all I need to say." He sneered down at Eva before throwing an arm around his dates shoulders and leading her away.

Once they were out of earshot Eva finally allowed the tears to flow, the sobs were no longer present though, given over to moans of frustration. "God I feel like shit."

"Yes, the alcohol was laced with a potion. Can make you drunker faster but will also make the drinker sick. Here." He explained in a very blank and to the point manner and then handed her another cup of something. "It's a slight antidote, will at least stop the sickness."

Eva took it without a word, she had been ready to refuse it the idea of another drink making her want to vomit, but something that would help stop that feeling was a blessing. She downed the cup in one, it tasted foul, but then most potions that were good for you did, and instantly began to feel some alleviation in her headache. Now if only it could work on her self-esteem like that.

"Feel better?"

"Well, I don't feel sick anymore at least." She said with a sigh, slumping against the wall of the tunnel.

Severus frowned, there was something more wrong with her than simply what she had been feeling earlier in the hall and he was pretty sure he knew who the culprit of that feeling was. "What did he say to you?"

Eva shook her head, "Nothing I haven't heard before, guess I just assumed he'd have given it up by now. But he seems to be back on it with a vengeance." She sighed and tried to sniff back the tears, she was sick of crying because of Cole he was so not worth it.

Severus felt strangely protective of Eva as she sat there looking so forlorn and vulnerable. "Want me to give him another months worth of detention?" He asked, hoping to coax a smile back to her face.

She did smile, it was certainly a nice thing to offer and though she was tempted to say yes Eva eventually shook her head. "No, I don't expect it would do much good. I think only a personality transplant could possible save him now." He could perhaps help her to boost her self esteem though.

She looked up into his deep, dark eyes, her own wide with hope and sparkling with the remnants of tears. "Just tell me you think I'm pretty." She said. It was perhaps a stupid and childish request and perhaps it was the alcohol that was still raging in her bloodstream talking, but to simply know that he thought she was pretty could somehow make it all seem far more bearable.

Such a simple request it caused a low chuckle to come to Severus's lips. He sat down beside her and, checking that there was nobody else wandering around the tunnel at that moment, pulled her hand into his and grazed a kiss across her knuckles. "I don't think you are pretty Eva, I think you are beautiful. A concept I could never expect an immature little boy like Cole to ever grasp."

His words brought renewed tears to her eyes, nobody had ever said anything so beautiful to her in her life. She leaned across to kiss him, taking no care to see if there was anyone around who might see them and he let her, for a moment. But he knew the danger that they could be in and quickly pulled away from her.

"Eva we cannot to do this here."

"I know I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Severus stood back up again and motioned for her to follow him. "I have a gift for you, I intended to save it for Christmas but I think it would rather complete your outfit."

***

"Albus did you see that?"

"Yes Minerva I did." Dumbledore smiled jovially at his colleagues horrified tone.

"Well, what do you intend to do about it?"

"Do Minerva? Why nothing of course, what is there that I _can _do?"

"But Albus she is a student, this sort of thing cannot go on. If the governors were to find out why there would be hell to pay. He would lose his job for certain and if they found out that you knew about it well…"

"Please do stop worrying Minerva, a student she may be but she is 'of age' and I don't for a second believe that anything untoward has gone on between them." Dumbledore replied in his soft voice that held years of knowledge and insight.

"Maybe not yet but where exactly do you think they are going? And that girl, well she is drunk hardly in her right mind."

"And that is precisely what causes me not to worry." He nodded.

McGonagall frowned at the Headmaster, "I'm sorry Albus but I am sure that I don't follow."

"I would trust Severus with my life. Young though he is still in age in worldly experience he is not, unlike many men his age I do not believe for a second he would wish to take advantage of drunken young lady." Dumbledore said proudly as he watched the couple return to the castle, "Selfishness has never been a trait of his. Besides after all of the hardships he has faced he could do with a little happiness."

Dumbledore turned his glinting eyes towards his Deputy Headmistress, she was still frowning and looking disgruntled at the situation. Yes it was rather a taboo subject and would not normally be tolerated, but under those circumstances he was willing to let it slide. Besides as he had said, he was almost certain nothing much more than the fleeting kiss they had seen Eva give to Severus had happened. He knew just how careful Severus was being these days, the prospects of finding another job should he lose this one were slim.

"Oh alright Minerva, if it bothers you that much I shall speak with them about it. But not tonight, don't want to dampen the Christmas spirit now do we."

"Hmm." Was the simple reply that McGonagall offered. She still did not like it, but then when had she ever known the Headmaster to be wrong? If he said he would speak to them then she knew he would, and if he trusted them both to not do anything stupid and ruin both of their futures, well then so would she. For that night at least. "I do hope you're right Albus."

***

Eva followed Severus back through the castle, down the winding staircase to the dungeons and along the familiar corridors that she knew led to his office. Though her mood had certainly sobered she felt very much that she hadn't, she had to walk slowly and carefully down the stairs. She stumbled and number of times and in the end Severus gave up and took her arm to support her as she walked.

He unlocked and opened up the door to his office and guided her inside, lighting the lamps around the walls with a flick of his wand. Eva stumbled across the floor and landed in one of the chairs beside his desk, mentally she blamed her shoes but in truth she knew that it was the drink.

"A lesson perhaps that drinking is bad for you?" Severus said as he closed the door and looked her over scrutinising her giggling form, now slightly dishevelled but still just as beautiful. It made him think that, to see her like that and still have the same pangs of attraction and desire for her, the feeling he did have must be, at least in some part, for Eva herself and not just the image of her.

"Yes indeed, a lesson I should pay dear attention to." She said with serious look on her face. "And yet one that I shall probably never learn."

Severus simply shook his head. "Maybe I should not have given you that antidote and let you experience the hangover that comes with it, wouldn't be nearly so appealing then."

Eva pouted, "And you could stand to see me in such pain?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction.

"Yes, because you would have brought it on yourself and could teach you something." He said in his stern, authoritarian voice. "But as it is, I'd rather not have you vomiting all over my office floor, so in that light giving you the antidote was favourable."

Eva frowned as she tired to take in everything he was saying to her, but from the heat inside the castle her head was growing fuzzier again and it took a while for his words to sink in. She wasn't even sure she'd understood them all entirely, but they hadn't exactly been complimentary and so she pouted again.

Away from her gaze, Severus pulled a small, black leather bound box out of his desk drawer and headed over towards Eva. "And what have I told you about pouting?" He said angling her chin up and leaning down to kiss her quickly. "Here, an early Christmas present. I hope you like it."

She took the box that he offered her in slightly shaking hands and opened the lid. Her eyes went wide in surprise and delight at what she saw inside. A delicate sliver chain lay on a cushion of black velvet, at the end was a chunk of roughly cut emerald with an ornate silver serpent winding it's way around the stone. Eva didn't know what to say, everything that came to mind seemed trite and not nearly good enough to describe just how wonderful it was and how much she adored it.

"It's beautiful," She breathed, "I love it, I can't believe you would buy me something like this." Rambling, she had started rambling.

Severus simply smiled and with deft fingers pulled the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. "Think nothing of it."

"But it's so…You can't have spent this much money on me." Eva said pressing the emerald against her chest as she felt his fingers do up he clasp. "And now I feel bad because I've nothing to give you."

Frowning slightly Severus stepped back around to face Eva, to see his gift placed around her neck, he was right it went perfectly with her dress. "I didn't buy it for you to get something in return."

"No that's not what I meant, I mean…well it just feels uncomfortable to accept something so beautiful and expensive and have absolutely nothing to give to you. I know that isn't why you brought it, but I feel selfish." Eva shrugged, standing to go to him. "But I do want to make sure I thank you properly."

Severus arched one eyebrow suspiciously as she approached him but allowed her to wrap him in her arms and kiss him deeply. She tasted like sweets laced with alcohol, it was not altogether unpleasant but it was a reminder of her current state and help to stop him from losing himself in the feel of her lips.

As Eva kissed him a sudden spark of inspiration came to her, maybe she did have something to give him after all. She inched back a little, allowing a sliver of light to be seen between them, and slid her hands round from his shoulders and began to run them down his chest.

As he felt her hands begin their trail Severus pulled his lips from hers, "Eva…" He began, but she cut across him with her own words.

"I just thought that, perhaps, I do have one thing I could give to you." She said softly, her words a little unsure, but her hands seemed almost certain as the continued to trail downwards, across his stomach and towards the waistline of his trousers.

Feeling her touch trail to there Severus hissed and stepped back away from her. "Do not tempt me Eva."

"Why, is it really so bad a thought?"

"No and we have been over this many times before. No matter what we both want we cannot, too much is at stake."

Eva groaned and rolled her eyes, yes they'd been over the same thing so many time that she was almost sick of it and at that moment just wanted to say 'fuck it all, lets just do it!' But she knew she wouldn't.

"Besides," Severus continued, "I could never say yes to you in this state."

"In what? I'm…do I really look that bad," Eva suddenly ranted, horrified at his words. "Oh god I really am his cast off, you would have to be desperate to want me."

Severus clutched the hand that she had raised to rake through her still reasonably neat hair. He pulled her back towards him, "That is not what I meant." He purred, "Eva you are drunk, I would not want you to wake up tomorrow and regret your decision. There will be a time when it might be right, but it's not now."

Eva nodded, finally understanding. He really could talk so much sense and must think she was amazingly neurotic for all of the drama she went through. "You're right, I'm sorry that I keep on." She sighed, laying her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for my beautiful present."

"You're welcome." He purred.


	12. Save it Till the Morning After

**A/N: First of all my apologies in taking so long to update this, I rather lost my inspiration for it and so this chapter was a bitch to write. I do however feel I have the inspiration back again now and so more chapters should be coming soon and (hopefully) better than this one. **

**And the title of this chapter is of course a Duran Duran song, was in cheesy 80's music mode when naming it and you really can't beat a little Duran Duran XD**

* * *

Save it Till the Morning After

After some gentle persuasion Eva finally and reluctantly decided that going to bed would probably be the best plan for her, to sleep off the drink and begin again the next morning. **Her **bed, Snape had stressed very firmly after on particularly giggly and drunken comment about his suggestion. She'd been kidding of course, well mostly, but just couldn't resist letting it slip from her lips.

Eventually though Severus did manage to lead her towards the office door and, with a gentle kiss, said goodnight to her. Waving her on her way and trusting her well enough that she would go straight up to the Ravenclaw tower and not to get distracted elsewhere. Sleeping, or at least ending the evening at that moment, was definitely the best option for the both of them. As much as he knew it was wrong and had resisted, her offer had indeed been tempting, especially the way she had looked that night. But more than anything he did not want to be the object of her regrets come the next morning.

He understood the buzz she was feeling at that moment and knew that what Eva really needed was sleep. Thanks to his little concoction she may not feel the hangover she would normally have deserved from being quite to drunk (admittedly it was not entirely her fault) but other things may well not look quite to rosy in the cold light of day. He had a feeling she would be in store for a rather unpleasant awakening come the morning.

Despite all of the odds set against her, Eva did manage to make it back to the Ravenclaw common room with little trouble. True the trip did seem to take considerably longer than usual, and was certainly far more wobbly and distorted than it usually would be but she made it there, in one piece and with no unforeseen trouble for which she was exceedingly glad. She still felt a little giggly and silly, but the walk up all of those stairs had also made her tired and it would be a pleasant feeling to collapse on her nice comfortable bed and just forget about everything until the morning.

***

Albus Dumbledore however was one of the few not at that moment searching for sleep. The ball had begun to disperse, everyone having danced and eaten all they could manage that night, and were bustling joyfully but sleepily through the corridors. As he watched his students file away to bed Albus was pondering upon Minerva's words to him. The little situation with Severus and Eva seemed to be troubling her greatly and he couldn't help but wonder if the extent of her concerns were actually quite justified.

Though he himself was reasonably at ease with the idea. Eva was of age in the wizarding world, and Severus could barely be considered as her elder, he also knew what sort of chaos could break lose should the pair's relationship be discovered by anyone else. Severus could land himself in more than just a sticky situation, the world was still healing from the horror it had suffered and there were many still suspicious of that man. He would be hard pressed to find a better position than the one he had been given at Hogwarts, but then Severus knew this fact also. He of course also had some concern for Eva's future, she was a promising young witch and he would hate for any 'scandal' that could erupt to spoil the possibilities that the world held for her after her schooling was over.

A deep frown furrowing his already wrinkled brow Albus sighed softly to himself. The corridors were growing silent, but he knew that this thoughts would not let him rest well that night. Perhaps it would be necessary for him to speak with Severus sooner rather than later after all. He shook his head, a winsome smile coming to his lips, "Ahh Minerva why do you have to plant the seeds of worry into my head like this." He muttered, heading towards the dungeon staircase. With any luck Severus would now be alone, he would rather save Eva the embarrassment of knowing that they had been discovered.

He strolled jovially down the stairs towards the dark and damp of the dungeons, of all the places in the school these were some of which that he visited least, and headed first for Severus's office. Albus had and inkling that the potions professor would not have taken his young companion back to his own private rooms, just as he had stressed to Minerva he trusted Snapes judgement beyond many others. He was a man much wiser than his years and really this little talk that Dumbledore intended to have with him was simply to 'clarify' the situation. And if he was really honest, to give them his blessing provided that they remained sensible. He'd like nothing better than to see Severus looking happy.

A quick ear to the door revealed silence. Either Albus had been wrong and misguided in his assumptions, or Snape was indeed in there alone. Only one way to find out, raising a fist he rapped gently on the door and was rewarded with a soft but cold tone of reply.

"Come in." Snape said, glancing up from his desk. A large stone basin placed before him filled with a shimmering liquid like quicksilver. In a way he had expected it to be Eva returning for one reason or another, who else would assume that he was in his office at that time of night. And so he was greatly surprised to see the Headmaster enter the room. "Headmaster, to what do I owe this pleasure? It is an odd time of night for social visits."

Dumbledore closed the door behind him and smiled at the greeting Snape had given him, many would consider the other mans words to be rude, but Dumbledore knew his nature better than that. "I suppose I should know better than to think I can fool you Severus. And you are right, the hour is far too late for a simple social call, but I fear my mind shall not allow me to rest tonight until I have discussed what I wish to with you, such is the way of things."

"Then by all means Headmaster," Snape began, gesturing to a vacant chair in which Dumbledore could seat himself, "Say what it is that will keep you awake all night otherwise."

Albus seated himself in the chair, still smiling in his usual amused manner, taking a moment to compile the words in his mind. He may be well versed in speaking with others, his manner always delicate and appropriate to the situation, but tact often did take some thinking about. "Well Severus, I should like to have a quick discussion with you about our young Miss Eva Maher."

Snape was a little stunned by the words that had just fallen from the Headmasters lips, that had certainly been far from what he was expecting. Did Dumbledore know something? Had they not been discrete enough? And what was going to happen to him now? But still in a well practised manner Severus retained his composure, a carefully blank expression on his face as he replied. "Yes, she is one of my NEWT students. What is it that you wished to discuss about her?"

"A promising young witch." Dumbledore smiled at Snape's careful reply. "With quite an aptitude for potions I believe, if all of Professor Slughorns praises were entirely accurate. But I do believe, Severus, that you know as well as I that her progress in your potions class isn't quite the matter I wish to draw attention to. You know to what I am oh so delicately hinting do you not Severus?"

He knew it, he just knew that the Headmaster knew something about them. He seemed to have a strange way of knowing everything that was going on around the school, a skill that was something beyond legilimency. "Yes Headmaster, I do believe I know what you are talking about." Snape admitted, his expression still blank and his gaze never once dropping away from the glinting half moon glasses that sat across from him.

"I thought you might, and I expect you have already built up some idea as to what it is I have to say on the matter?" Dumbledore enquired and a simple look in response from the Potions Master was enough for him to nod and continue. "Good, then I shall simply stress to you the dangers of what the two of you may be led into. Do not let something like this jeopardise both of your futures. And while I do not have it in my heart to forbid any such relationship from happening between the pair of you, I do advise that you take a little more care, discreteness will be a key word here. So far it is only myself and Minerva that have any idea as to what is happening and I should like it to be kept that way. Should you decide to allow things to continue."

For the first time some expression was drawn to Snape's face. His brow pinched in a frown at the words he was hearing. He had thought for certain he would be hearing demands to break off any involvement he had with Eva and that his job was going to be in serious troubles. And yet, here he was receiving what could pretty much be considered as the Headmaster blessing, so long as they were careful not to be found out. Snape found it a little confusing and was wondering if he wasn't more tired that he had realised, were his brain and his ears beginning to play tricks on him?

"I'm sorry Headmaster, you are saying what? That you support this…my being involved with a student."

"Support may be a little strong a word to use, but in essence, yes I suppose you could say that." Dumbledore nodded, it was nice to see some life and emotion finally emanating from the man opposite him, he could so often be closed and cut off from others that so few really knew the real man that lay within.

"As your employer I would advise against it, but am willing to turn a blind eye so long as I hear nothing more of the subject." He said, a little sternly making it clear that he wanted, above all, for the young pair to be careful. "But as a voice of age and wisdom…" Dumbledore paused, the whimsical smile returning to his face, "I believe that you should do what makes you happy. We could all use a little happiness when considering the years that have passed, and none more so Severus that you my friend. Just remember that old wounds are yet far from healed and it is best not to pour salt into them."

At those words Severus glanced away from the Headmasters gaze and looked to his desk. He knew just what the man meant by that imagery, but he was sure that Dumbledore had no idea how much more personal those words felt to him. The wounds from his loss of Lilly were still raw, would it be too much like pouring salt into them to make anything more of his relationship with Eva? Dumbledore was right, he should do what made him happiest, what exactly that was he still needed to find out.

"I shall take my leave now Severus and bid you a goodnight." Dumbledore said to the bowed head of the man across the desk from him.

Snape glanced up from the desk, his thoughts still furrowing his brow. "Yes Headmaster, I shall certainly think hard on your advice."

"I would not expect anything less. And do be sure to be careful, in whatever choice it is that you make."

***

The next morning arrived, the buzz of excitement from the previous night still hung lightly in the air and though everybody looked heavy eyed and tousle haired, that morning the talk around the Great Hall was of nothing but the ball.

That would be the last morning for a while that the entire school would be there for breakfast. That coming Saturday marked the start of the Christmas holidays and it would be later that morning that the Hogwarts express would be leaving to take students back home for their two week break. Eva however would not be one of them. She'd gone back home most Christmases before and for once was rather tired of the same old family gathering. The forced conversation, bad food, inevitable drunken sing-along's that were nothing more than cringe worthy. No for her last year Eva had decided that she would finally experience a Hogwarts Christmas. Not to mention the other reason this year that she felt further inclined to stay.

Though she had to admit to a growing sense of awkwardness that had come over her since she'd awoken that morning. Though the effects of her drunkenness had left her with nothing more than a vague headache (thanks entirely, she was sure, to Snape's potion) the memories of the way she had acted came flooding back thick and fast. While she knew it could have been far worse, she was still feeling rather embarrassed for her needy, clingyness and especially for the way she had tried to force herself on him. Though she knew in a way it was what she wanted, she was exceedingly glad that he'd resisted her advances or her morning could well have been even more awkward still.

As it was, Eva felt that she needed to apologise to Severus for her behaviour. It wasn't like her at all, in fact a lot of her behaviour of late had been rather out of character and, maybe she was just feeling the need to be adult with her graduation looming, or perhaps it was finally cutting Cole loose or a combination of that and other things she wanted to set the record straight. The more time she spent in Severus's company the greater her feelings towards him were growing and she wanted to be sure that he didn't regard her as an immature child, apologising would be the adult thing to do.

And what was more, Eva actually felt confident in going to do just that, she must really be starting to feel comfortable with him or she'd have been trying to avoid it like the plague. But was that really such a good thing? She still wasn't even sure how they would 'classify' themselves yet and whether anything could really come of it. Was she getting too attached? _Merlin, I'm only seventeen and already have a habit of picking men that are bad for me! _She thought with a sigh, unable to hide the smirk of dismay that had come to her lips. "I'm hopeless." Strange, it didn't make her feel down in the same way it had when she'd still been with Cole, perhaps this was what they all referred to as the honeymoon period.

Eva ate breakfast at the Ravenclaw table alone that morning, avoiding Cole as much as possible. The things he had said to her the night before were still fresh and raw and she didn't want to irritate the wound any further, she shouldn't care what he thought of her personally anymore, but to hear those words from anybody was painful. So she found herself a quiet corner in which to eat knowing that soon he would be going home for his grand Christmas with family and those two long weeks without him around for Eva would be pure heaven. Christmas this year could perhaps be the best one in a long time.

She would wait a while before venturing to see Severus and offer him her apologies. Once everyone heading home had left for the train station perhaps, when the halls would be quiet and she would not be questioned about where she was going. Eva knew that all of her roommates were also going back home for the holidays and she didn't think any of her other housemates would question her about where she was going. She just had to hope that Severus would be in his office or the classroom, because if he was not then she had little clue of where to look for him.

That seemed a little odd, she knew practically nothing about him and yet out of everybody she knew with him Eva felt the most comfortable. Maybe that was something to next work on changing, to learn something more about her mysterious companion. She ventured a glance up towards the staff table, he was sitting there in a silent reverie, his eyes dark and stern as he focused on something that Eva couldn't see. A little knot of something began to twist in her stomach at the thought of what she was going to have to do, was it nerves? When he looked like that perhaps Eva was not a confident and comfortable with him as she thought, she also wasn't so sure that this was a bad thing.

An hour or so passed since breakfast. Eva had made her way back to the common room for a while, watching the hustle and bustle of people rushing around and packing ready for their two weeks away. A steady stream of people continued to pass here and there and eventually out of the tower door until the common room was thrown into a comfortable quiet. A lot of them had gone this year and not being one of them felt a little odd, still Eva was certainly excited to finally be spending a Christmas at Hogwarts particularly if a certain someone was going to be around too. Perhaps, with few people around to ask questions and nothing like classes to get in the way, they would be able to spend a little more time together over the festive season. What better way would there be for Eva to learn some more about him?

But first, her task was to go and apologise for her drunken behaviour the night before and hope that he didn't think any less of her for the way she had acted. "Well, no time like the present I suppose." She muttered aloud to herself as there was nobody else around to overhear her. With that she stood and made her way to the dungeons.

She'd try his office first, it seemed more likely that he would spend more time in there than in his classroom at least when there weren't classes to be taught anyway, and then if all else failed perhaps she could catch him after lunch. Unless of course _he _had decided to go home for the holidays. Reaching the door in hope that he would be there she raised her hand and knocked sharply.

Much to Eva's delight a flat and almost bored reply came from within. "Come in." He said and eagerly she pushed open the door and slipped inside, making sure that the door clicked shut behind her.

Severus did not speak as she entered the room, did not question why she was there but simply regarded her with on arched eyebrow as she strode across the small stretch of room and waited for her to explain her presence. He was quietly glad that she had come to see him but also wished it had not been quite so soon, he was still pondering on Dumbledore's words and had not yet made up his mind about what he should do. Would seeing her while trying to make a decision cause desire to overweigh his better judgement or would it help to remind him exactly what he could be giving up?

Eva felt his gaze weigh upon her, the eyebrow arched in question and the deep fire in his eyes knotted her stomach. Why couldn't he have said something, ask her why she was there instead of just study her like that. Eva felt her confidence seem to liquefy and seep out through the soles of her feet and her usual sense of awkwardness was rapidly returning.

"Umm, I just wanted to come and apologise." She began softly, stopping to stand a little way from the desk. "For the way I was acting last night. I'm really not like that normally and…well yeah I'm sorry to have made you put up with it."

He was quiet for a moment, a stretch of silence stretching awkwardly between them and Severus suppressed a smirk as she saw Eva begin to fidget and squirm as anxiousness overcame any confidence she had come in with. It certainly was a turnaround from the overly forward way she had acted the night before, and though he didn't want to torture her Severus did relish in the feeling of power that it gave him to see her standing and waiting expectantly for his acceptance of her apology. So his opinion of her really did matter that much, that was certainly something to take into account it was some indication to the extent of the feelings that she had for him.

"That was not entirely your fault Eva, and you know that." He said, capturing her eyes in a hard gaze before slowly allowing a small smile to curl his lips. "But I thank you for the apology, consider it accepted. You can stop looking quite so nervous now."

A vibrant blush began to creep to Eva's cheeks at those words, she knew she'd felt anxious but had it really looked that obvious? "Sorry, I just didn't want you to think less of me for how I was acting and think that was how I usually acted."

Severus shook his head at the so very innocent absurdity in the things she was saying. It was not an appealing trait for her to have gained and he was beginning to wish that she would stop. "Eva do you not think that I have spent enough time with you to know that is not how you usually act?" He answered, arching that dark eyebrow once again. "What has suddenly brought on this insecure and self-conscious attitude?"

Eva shrugged, "I don't know. I felt confident enough in coming down here to apologise, but then I see you and I remember what I did, or tried to do…It's just embarrassing." She admitted with a sigh, finally slumping down into the chair. "I'd also like to thank you." She glanced up slightly to meet his gaze, "For refusing me. You were right, I would have regretted it come the morning."

Severus frowned at those words. So he knew he'd been correct in his choice but was she changing her mind about things? Did she not feel that for him any longer, and was that the cause of her peculiar attitude? It was tempting to raid her mind for the information he sought, but he should not continually abuse his ability like that, it was unethical not to mention could end up traumatising the poor girl. And it seemed that he would not need to as Eva continued on.

"Not the offer I made, my feelings in that way have not changed. But the time and the situation…That's certainly not how I would ever have pictured it, with you…or with anybody really…" She was starting to ramble but Eva felt strangely awkward talking about this to him. Why she couldn't exactly say but she found it hard to meet his eye any longer. "I'd want it to be special, not some drunken mistake…so thank you…again."

He pondered her words for a moment, understanding them in their essence but not understanding her awkwardness and embarrassment about them until what she had said to him last night came back to mind. _So that is why it would have been a gift. _He'd wondered on that before, but shrugged it off as the way her drunken mind was thinking but her words there made it all so very clear. And there had been him thinking that Eva and Cole had been a lot closer than they really were. In a way it made Severus happy to have gained this knowledge, not to mention gleeful that his assumptions about her and Cole had been incorrect, such a vile wretch didn't deserve such a 'gift' and it made him think ever more highly of Eva as a person.

Severus nodded to her, "Of course, I would never take such liberties when you were in that state Eva. I may be a lot of things, but I'd like to think I have more class than that."

Eva nodded, he did that was certainly true far more class than any of the boys that Eva knew of her age, they would not likely have turned such an offer down. Now that that little issue was cleared up, Eva still felt considerably awkward, at a loss for how to move on from there because striking up a new and entirely different conversation seemed nigh on impossible, her mind was a blank. So instead she continued to sit, chewing her bottom lip hoping desperately that he would break the silence.

"So you have decided not to return home for the holidays then?" Severus asked, sensing her need to move the conversation onwards, wanting her to feel at ease and become the Eva he thought he knew once again.

"Yes, it's my last year and I thought I should at least once find out what a Hogwarts Christmas is really like." Eva smiled, looking up and seeing to instantly relax in the chair. The previous conversation was done with and could be all but forgotten about. _That amongst other reasons that make it far more appealing to stay this year._

Severus smirked slightly as he nodded, "A lot of people seemed to have decided differently though. It is considerably quieter this year than I ever remember it being."

"I'm wouldn't really know, I was always one to go home for Christmas. But yes, the Ravenclaw tower does seem practically empty." She shrugged, "How about you, I'm assuming all the teachers don't have to stay here for the entire holidays, were you planning on going home?" Eva enquired, quietly hoping that his answer would be no.

"I had considered it, a few days away could well be in order."

"Oh…" Eva replied, shrinking once again and feeling a little disheartened. "So…do you have some family you want to visit?" Still take advantage of the situation with a few questions. Hadn't she been concerned before knowing practically nothing about him?

Severus practically scowled as the word 'family' dropped from her lips, but he fought it back after all she didn't know any details of his past. "No, no family…I just favoured the idea of some peace and quiet."

No family? Well that was hardly a crumb of information, and peace and quiet? Well that only served to make Eva feel even more out of place there in that office. Maybe she had been wrong in deciding to stay for Christmas, would she be missing out on a family tradition only to end up spending her time alone? "Oh right…well that's fair enough I suppose." She said, moving to stand out of the chair. "Well then I guess I'd better be going…" Eva shrugged, taking his words as some kind of indication that he wished to be alone, and turned towards the door.

The next thing she knew Eva felt Severus's fingers curl around her wrist, she'd hardly even heard him move, and he pulled her back around to face him. "That wasn't a request for you to leave." He purred, tugging her into his waiting embrace.

"It wasn't?" Eva asked, a true smile finally gracing her lips. Back in his arms, now that was somewhere she most certainly felt comfortable.

"Of all the people here Eva, I think it is your company that I can stand to be in the most." He muttered. Beginning to feel somewhere closer to deciding what he wanted to do, Dumbledore's words murmuring in his ears, _'Do what makes you happy.' _


	13. Happy Christmas to All

**A/N: Again longer in the making that I would have liked, my apologies. Was faced recently with a bout of computer issues and my entire laptop had to be wiped so I lost what of this chapter I had been working on. Hopefully will start having more success with the next one x**

* * *

The beginning week of the Christmas holidays passed fairly quietly and pleasantly. The school seemed practically empty with the number of students that had gone home and Eva for one was rather enjoying the solitude. She'd also managed to spend a lot of her holiday with Severus, as he had decided not to go home either for some reason or another. Perhaps it really was quiet enough even for him.

The time they spent together had been lovely, relaxed and calming, and a part of Eva really didn't want the holidays to ever come to an end. They had no worries about sneaking around so much, there were so few people wandering the corridors that you were highly unlucky if you even came across somebody else on your travels, and so nobody ever questioned Eva when she'd wander to the dungeons.

She also practically had the Ravenclaw tower to herself and so was never asked where she was going whenever she made to leave. In hindsight maybe alienating her friends from herself hadn't been all bad, _wow what is wrong with me that I'm beginning to think things like that? _But she knew truly what the answer was, she had an obsession, a desire. And seeing Severus as much as possible was the only way that desire was fulfilled.

They didn't venture much outside of the dungeons. To many this may have seemed peculiar, but Eva never question why they always met in his office. It was a place that had become so safe and familiar feeling that she wouldn't want it any other way, strange or not.

Since the night of the ball she had also been exceedingly careful in her actions, perhaps a little over careful, but she really didn't want a repeat of the way she had acted whilst being so drunk. The temptation was always there, and at sometimes it was very hard to hold back her deeper desires, but commendably Eva managed, no further embarrassment yet.

Severus for one had been highly grateful for her new found control, he'd come to a definitive conclusion that he needed to figure things out, decide what was really happening, what he really wanted before continuing things with Eva. Did he really want her for her? And not simply for some delusion of what she could have been. If the answer was yes, then that would be great, if no…Well he would have to put a stop to things, and before the school term began again. It just wasn't fair otherwise, on either of them.

As it was, Severus had been rather enjoying the time he'd spent with Eva. He'd never imagined much before that there would be someone he could stand to spend so much time with, and a student of all people. They were able to spend time in companionable silence, neither feeling the awkward urge to fill the void with some empty conversation, it was nice, solitude with some company. A week had already passed and, while he felt slightly closer to deciphering his feelings he was still nowhere near an answer. Only another week to go, he would have to work this through rather quickly.

***

Christmas Eve arrived with a buzz of excitement, tomorrow would be the day everyone who'd remained at Hogwarts for the holidays was looking forward to. The day for presents and of course the feast, the food that the House elves laid on on a daily basis was wonderful but when there was a feast to be had they really went all out and Eva couldn't wait. Something told her that it would be more than marginally better than Christmas dinners at home where the turkey was dry and someone always managed to burn the roast potato's.

She was also hoping for something else that day. Not the presents, though that would of course be nice (Eva had a feeling that the best present she was going to receive would be the one she'd gotten already), no she was hoping that she and Severus could spend some of Christmas day together. It was after all a day for family and loved ones and, well, maybe love was a little strong at this point but it was certainly more than a normal friendship that she had with Severus and she was hoping very much that they could make her last Christmas at Hogwarts a special one. It wasn't her aim to try and seduce him, on that effect she was still managing to hold out, but a nice little night of romance and a lot of kissing certainly wouldn't go amiss. She'd ask him about it today, a casual request seeing as they'd spent almost everyday together since the holidays began. All very fun, but one thing still bothered Eva, Severus still wouldn't spill a bean about himself. Not even a hint, this Eva would have to change. But after Christmas. She'd discover what he was hiding or else it would have to end, couldn't keep deluding herself with something that was doomed to end, what kind of lasting relationship could she have with someone she didn't even really know?

Eva made her way down to breakfast eagerly that morning, not too early though the thought of eating in an entirely deserted hall was not appealing, hoping perhaps to catch Severus on his way in or out of the Great Hall. She would pose the idea of spending Christmas Day together casually, just as she had all of their other meetings this holiday. It's not like it would be any different from those, not in outward appearances anyway. But deep down to Eva, she knew that it meant more to her. Christmas a time for family and friends and in that place at that time Eva felt like Severus was really the only one she had.

The hall was quiet and sleepy that morning, one or two people were dotted here and there on the vast tables but that was all. Eva vaguely hoped that this would not be the atmosphere during the Christmas feast tomorrow, as nice as peace was Christmas day was a time for fun and laughter, not to eat alone in silence.

She took a seat and cast a searching glance up towards the staff table, this too was looking rather empty. Eva supposed that even the staff would take advantage of not having to get up so early in the morning, Severus too it seemed was taking advantage of this somewhat unexpectedly. Eva had never really pegged him for being one to sleep late at any time. Oh well she would simply have to catch him on the way out from breakfast. Grabbing herself some toast Eva loaded her plate and began to butter and top each slice slowly and carefully, rushing being the very last thing on her mind.

***

Severus as it happened was not sleeping late, he had awoken at what was a fairly usual time for him but had not yet felt the want to head up to breakfast. His mind, as it had been rather a lot just recently, was occupied elsewhere with the same thoughts that had continued to trouble him since that fateful Halloween night. On paper it had not seemed like so very difficult a decision and yet it was causing him nothing but trouble, what was he to do about this thing with Eva, was it real or was it all just some fantasy that should not be allowed to continue. Everyday that they spent together seemed to bring him no closer to an answer.

But perhaps that in itself was answer enough. If after all of the time over the past week that they had spent together and still he was no surer of his feelings for her, maybe it would be better to end things before he succeeded in hurting her too much. But this too was something that may have to wait, he knew it would still hurt her to hear those words, even before their relationship had gotten serious, but Christmas was hardly an appropriate time to do it. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time and he didn't want to be the one to ruin that for her. After it was done with, then he would tell her just what had to happen.

His mind seemingly set on the decision he'd finally made, firmly ignoring the small part of him that still was wondering whether it was really the right one, Severus made his way out of the dungeons and up towards the Great Hall. That would be it, after Christmas he would tell her that these things couldn't go on anymore, it just wouldn't work and would be far better for the both of them if it were to end.

He breezed into the hall and cast his eyes over the Ravenclaw table, as had become such a habit of late, and saw her sitting there alone. Her hair gleaming and eyes cast down in concentration on the food she was eating so very delicately and that small uncertain part inside of him grew just a little larger. Actually seeing her made it that much more difficult, and he'd have to see her in class too and those evening lessons…it could all be a spell for disaster. _But it still could be disastrous either way this goes._

He sighed at his thoughts, a small part of him wishing that it had never begun and another so very glad that it had, Severus made his way to the Staff table and sat in silence. Watching as Eva finished her food, noting her coy and slight glances towards him, and eating nothing himself. His appetite had rather vanished on him. When she had finished eating he noticed that she did not make to leave, something told Severus that she was waiting for him. A small feeling of dread passed over him, not at what she might want, but at what he had to eventually do. Could he really make the whole of Christmas a charade and then drop that bombshell on her once it was over, wouldn't that actually be worse?

As she gazed at him he caught her eye and nodded vaguely, letting her know that he'd sensed her need to speak to him. Without a word, he stood and headed away from the staff table, breezing swiftly through the long hall and out of the double door into the Entrance Hall. There he waited.

Eva hadn't wanted to signal to him that she was waiting to speak with him, she'd wanted it to appear casual and nonchalant as if it had been a spur of the moment thought. But he caught her eye and nodded, seeming to know just what she was waiting for, and with that he stood and left the hall. Eva took this as a sign to leave also, well she had finished her breakfast after all. Once the doors had closed behind him Eva stood and began to make her own leave, entirely unaware of the narrowed eyes of Professor McGonagall that followed her out of the hall.

She closed the heavy wooden doors and immediately turned to face the dark haired man that was the object of her single minded obsessions. It still amazed her how easily he could take her breath away by just being in close proximity to her and when he spoke Eva shuddered at the velvet touch of it on her skin.

"You were waiting for me in there I could tell." He purred.

Did he not realised the effect that his tone of voice always had on her? It was debilitating and turned her into little more than mush, even when his words were nowhere near sensual in nature his tone implied far more than was ever said. Or at least in Eva's mind it did. "Yes, I'd guessed you figured me out." She said with a small sigh

"And…" He coaxed, "What was it that you wanted to say?"

Eva squirmed, this was not how she had wanted to ask. Things hadn't gone as planned and she was beginning to feel amazingly uncomfortable and awkward under his heavy gaze. "I just wanted to ask whether we were going to be spending some time together again tomorrow. You know, like we have all week, but as it's Christmas day I wasn't sure if you'd have other plans or something and well I just wanted to check. That's all."

She'd rambled all of that amazingly quickly and though it would be a miracle if Severus actually picked up on anything she had tried to say. But he must have understood at least some of it as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Severus sighed softly, hoping that Eva did not hear it, and he nodded. Yes they could spend some of Christmas day together, it could be a sort of fond farewell he supposed. "No Eva, no other plans. We can spend the evening together tomorrow."

Her face brightened at his words, why she still got so nervous around him when her overly planned conversations and actions didn't work out the way she wanted Eva didn't know. She was just happy that he had agreed and that she had something wonderful to look forward to tomorrow. And not just the feast and presents of course.

"Great, I look forward to it." She beamed, positively ecstatic at the thought.

"I'm glad," Severus replied. "We may have to give this evening a miss, I have one or two things I must attend to."

On a regular day Eva would have been disappointed, and yes it felt like a shame to miss out on an evening in Severus's arm but with the promise of tomorrow still fresh in her mind she really didn't care.

"Okay, no problem." She nodded, "Until tomorrow then." Casting a hurried glance through the hallways Eva stretched up and planted a quick kiss on his lips before hurrying away.

Severus watched her go and new and very leaden feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. His task was going to be very difficult and painful, for the both of them. He could at least make some effort to make their Christmas together special and memorable, a pleasanter note to end on that may make the pain that little bit less. Time would only tell.


	14. And to All a Goodnight

**A/N: Long chapter, long time in the making. Kind bitty and all over the place, it was a little annoying to write as it just didn't seem to want to come out the way I wanted. This however moves things on to more interesting matters to come...enjoy :)**

* * *

…And to All a Goodnight

Christmas day was shrouded in a sparkling buzz of excitement, even despite the low numbers of students that had chosen to remain at school for the holidays. In fact this seemed to make the whole affair feel far more intimate and family like, just how Christmas should be, and no less effort was put into the festivities and they were spectacular as ever.

Or at least as good as Eva had been told that they were, having never experienced one herself before, but the way it had been going was wonderful and she was especially looking forward to later that evening and the time she would be spending with Severus. She had no clue as to what he had been thinking the previous day as she'd asked him about their plans for the day ahead, nothing to tell her that the blissful feeling of their budding relationship could soon be cut completely out from beneath her. At that time nothing could kill her Christmas buzz.

She awoke that morning to a bundle of presents rustling at the foot of her bed, all were from her family as she had expected, she and her friends were not exactly on present giving terms anymore, save for one. Eva had not expected another gift from Severus considering the money he must have spent on the emerald necklace he had given her, but in neat parcel wrapped in emerald green paper and tied with a silver ribbon were a new set of cut crystal potion vials plugged with silver stoppers. She didn't need to read the card to know just who they were from and that made them seem all the more special but still she flipped open and read the neat scripted handwriting, 'something I expect you to put to good use.' Were the simple words and it was not signed with a name instead a single serpentine S curled at the bottom of the card.

Eva grinned like a little girl in joy at her gifts, Christmas could bring out the childish side in anybody but this year she felt deliriously giddy and excitable, and though she wanted the fun of the day to last she was also longing the evening to arrive and she could spend some time alone with Severus. Although they had nothing planned and in theory their evening would be not much different from any of the other times they had spent together over the holidays to Eva it felt like something far more special, something to be treasured.

To Severus it felt much the same, but simply because he was almost sure that it would be their last. His mind was set, however uncertainly, during the post Christmas lull he would have to end things. Leave their dream like thoughts of a relationship in the holidays and give her a few days to get over it before the term started again. He wasn't so heartless as to not give her that much and after all it would be for the best.

* * *

The Christmas feast was naturally something most spectacular to behold, the low numbers meant that the five huge tables that normally lined the Great Hall had disappeared and were replaced by one long table so that everybody may eat together in keeping with the festive spirit. It did in fact serve to make the room feel far more crowded than it had done for the past week where everybody was still spaced out their individual house tables. Perhaps more people had stayed behind than Eva had realised.

Dumbledore had taken up his place at the very centre of the table, his pale eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles and looking as excited as any of the students were. The other Professors took up strategic places along the table rather than simply grouping all together, and Eva, rather expectedly managed to seat herself so that she was almost directly opposite Severus. She nodded and smiled to him politely as she sat down, smoothing down her tasteful black pencil skirt so as not to wrinkle it. She'd dressed nicely for the occasion whilst not wishing to appear to have made too much effort, she'd clad her legs in fishnets and worn her favourite pair of patent leather Mary Jane style shoes that had heels just high enough to stop her feeling short. On top she had worn a long sleeved top of velvet and chiffon, blood red in colour and with long flowing sleeves Eva adored, she thought it added a little festive colour to her outfit and had of course draped her emerald pendant around her neck.

Severus nodded back to her as Eva seated herself across the table from him, not quite daring to allow an out of character smile to creep to his lips but he knew that on the inside he was smiling. She looked exquisite, he thought as he coyly looked her up and down, why did she insist on making things all the more difficult for him. He wanted to enjoy the last of the time they would be spending together, but he also didn't want things to creep in and start to change his mind or weaken his resolve it was going to be difficult enough as it was. Perhaps their evening together was a bad idea, but somehow he figured it was rather too late to change their plans without her becoming upset or suspicious and on Christmas day…well that wasn't what he wanted do to her.

"You're looking very festive today Eva my dear." Professor Flitwick chirped brightly from beside her, making her almost jump in her seat at the sudden voice. "Enjoying your first Hogwarts Christmas are you?"

"Oh, um, yes Professor thank you it's lovely. I'm glad I decided to stay this year, wouldn't have wanted to leave and have not experienced even one."

"Ahh no most certainly not, Hogwarts does Christmas best." He grinned, gesturing his drink towards Dumbledore. "Did Cole decide not to stay with you though? I am surprised, we usually don't see one of you without the other." Flictwick winked towards Eva, who blushed profusely wanting the ground to open and swallow her up so that she could be out of that awful conversation.

Where exactly had Flitwick been for the past month or so, her and Cole could not have been any more separate, save for attending different schools, and had he really not heard anything about what had gone on? Why did he think one of his own house had been issued with a months worth of detention? Even worse than that was the look she noticed darken on Severus's face as Cole's name was mentioned.

Eva sighed and shook her head, maybe she could get the subject dropped so that the conversation may move on to more comfortable topics, she really did not want to spend her Christmas dinner dwelling on him when it had taken her long enough to get rid of him in the first place. "Umm no he always goes home for Christmas, and, well, we're not really seeing each other anymore…things, um…well it wasn't really going well…not sure it was what I wanted and…um…yeah…" Eva rambled, blushing more, her words trailing off as she gazed down into her dinner hoping that the hint would have been grasped and the subject dropped.

"Oh now that is a shame I'd always pictured you two to be the first married out of school."

Eva cringed at those words, rapidly losing her appetite, she wasn't against marriage by any means but the thought of marrying Cole was stomach turning, to be his forever it just didn't bear thinking about. Flictwick was a nice old soul but to think that he couldn't have been the most perceptive of people.

"…yeah…" Was all the remark that Eva could muster, a very forced smile on her face. She was more than grateful for the sudden burst of loud bangs that erupted down the table as people began pulling their wizard crackers effectively halting any and all conversations that would have no chance of being heard above the cannon loud blasts that filled the air.

Despite the damper that had been placed on her mood, the rest of the meal seemed to pass with little incident, a family of spiders that had emerged from one of the crackers made their way down the table causing an eruption of shrieks from some of the occupants as they passed but that was about all out of the ordinary. Flitwick had successfully dropped the subject of Eva and Cole, much to her relief, but the sour look that had come over Severus's face at the mention of the boys name still had not faded. Eva sincerely hoped that it would not last until the evening.

As the puddings filled the table, Eva avoided the flaming Christmas puddings in favour of trifle (she'd never been a fan of Christmas pudding), the conversations up and down the table became more subdued and sleepy as everybody began to feel the effects of the wonderful meal.

"So how do you all intend to spend the rest of your day?" Flitwick asked conversationally as she glanced up and down the table, "Eva?"

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily, feeling quite ready to go and have a nap, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Oh um I don't know, not doing an awful lot after all of this food." She grinned, glad that her sleepy mind had the sense to keep her plans with Severus later quiet, she was sure that announcing it to a table full of Professors would be a very bad idea.

"Some of the Professors are planning on heading down into the village later, pay a little visit to the Three Broomsticks. Would you care to join us Severus?" McGonagall suddenly asked.

She had barely spoken to their little group all throughout the meal that Eva could almost have forgotten that she was there, and from the surprised look that Severus wore on his face as he glanced up at her it seemed that he hadn't taken much notice of her presence there either. He frowned a little before shaking his head.

"I appreciate the offer Minerva but I shall have to decline, I have a number of matters to attend to. Besides Christmas celebrations are not a particularly favourite pastime of mine." He declined in a rather bored tone.

Eva couldn't stifle the grin that came to her face as Severus mentioned the 'other matters' he needed to attend to and missed entirely the sideways glance that was cast towards her by the Transfiguration Professor.

"On Christmas day? What can you possibly have to attend to on Christmas day?" She asked disbelievingly casting another narrowed gaze towards Eva, one that this time she did not miss. "You should join us."

Eva steadied her face and concentrated, perhaps a little too hard, on her trifle. That was certainly odd, did McGonagall know something, or at least suspect something? If she did that could be very bad. They were certainly going to have to be careful how they acted, especially once the term started up again.

"Just a few tasks I must complete before the term begins again. As I said Minerva, I am not one for Christmas, never have been, and I do not intend to let a perfectly good day go to waste. So I thank you again for the offer but I must decline." Severus replied matter of factly as he pushed away his bowl and waited for the rest of the table to begin to disperse. On the surface it would appear as if he were practicing good manners and at least not wanting to be the first to leave the table while others were still eating, but in reality he felt the need to speak a word or two of caution to Eva. The look which McGonagall had cast her could not have been missed, perhaps he would have a way out of their evening after all. But if he thought about it that much, did he really want one, or would one final evening together be just the goodbye they'd both need?

A few minutes passed and people slowly began to stand and leave the table in dribs and drabs. Eva, who had grown quite content in the sleepy silence finally decided to be one of them before she managed to fall asleep where she sat. Standing she looked around her, nearly every face was that of a Professor maybe she really did have no life, and smiled warmly. "Well I think I should go back to the tower before I fall asleep." She said stifling a yawn, "Merry Christmas."

There were replies of, 'merry Christmas' from behind her as she made her way out of the hall. She walked slowly for no other real reason than that her legs felt as if they were made of lead, perhaps all of that good food she had eaten had sunk straight to her feet and it was not long before she heard some footsteps catching up with her own from behind her.

She glanced back to see the door to the Great Hall swing closed and the very familiar face of Severus walking towards her in a swirl of robes. His face was its usual stern mask that Eva took to be his basic expression, to begin with she had thought it a sign of displeasure but she'd grown to know that he would only ever smile on rare occasions, and she loved being able to elicit that reaction from him.

Eva on the other hand did smile, often, and at that moment fairly broadly as she stopped in her footsteps to face him. "Merry Christmas." She muttered softly in the empty corridor, "Thank you for the potion vials, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome." He replied with a curt nod. In truth he wasn't sure exactly why he had brought her another Christmas present, he'd told himself that the necklace would suffice but upon seeing those stunningly ornate potion vials he could not resist. They of course were not something he would use himself, far too delicate and elegant, but they were so very Eva. Severus had also avoided thinking on this matter, he was not overly comfortable with the idea that he was not only seeing things and thinking of her, of how she would like them, but that he was also buying them for her because he knew it would make her happy. Perhaps he really did feel something greater for her than he had been suspecting…but even from just the looks that McGonagall had been casting towards himself and Eva throughout the Christmas meal he knew that continuing anything could be a very bad idea.

"I am glad you like your gift Eva, but I actually wanted a quick word with you."

His tone sounded so cold and to the point that Eva's smile melted from her lips and a frown instead furrowed her brow, "About what?"

"You need to be careful…we need to be careful I mean. You must have noticed the looks that Professor McGonagall was casting you during dinner, she is an amazingly perceptive woman and if she is already suspecting something then it may not take much for her to figure things out."

"So you think she knows…" Eva replied, still frowning but feeling a tight knot of fear begin to clench in her throat.

In truth Severus knew that McGonagall knew something, she'd been there when Dumbledore had spotted them during the Yule Ball and it was also very clear that she was not quite so accepting of the idea as Dumbledore had appeared. "It is a possibility. I wanted to warn you to take care, for later. Try to avoid her if you can, and…well we'll work something out later about what we can do." He was beginning to get the feeling that the sooner he ended things the better, his job at Hogwarts was after all his second chance at making something of his life, should he lose it very few prospects lay open to him outside of those walls.

"Oh, right yeah I'll be careful." Eva replied with a nod, still not able to bring a smile to her lips though. She was glad that he had not told her to stay away that evening just to be on the safe side but his tone sounded ominous, as if he were thinking of something that she wouldn't like the sound of. Or was she just being paranoid? "And I guess I'll see you later then." Eva said and with a shrug she began to turn away.

Severus watched with a strange and uncomfortable sense of guilt growing inside of him as Eva began to turn away from him. Her stance noticeably wilted and her tone of voice not able to hide the melancholy feeling that had gripped her because of his words. _This is going to be difficult. _He thought to himself with a sigh as he could not help but reach out to tug her elbow, turning her back towards him for a brief second. Severus leant towards her and placed a quick and delicate kiss on Eva's lips. "7 o clock."

She nodded, feeling if anything more confused but a tad happier again, and then hurried off towards the staircase that would lead her to the Ravenclaw tower.

_Yes definitely going to be very difficult._

_* * *_

_Eva had considered changing her clothes before heading down to the dungeons to meet with Severus, even pondering on dressing in the gown she had worn to the Christmas ball particularly as he'd seemed to like it so much, but in the end she decided against it. The gown was obviously far too dressy and if anyone spotted her darting through the corridors in that they would naturally be suspicious which is what she didn't want at all, especially not with McGonagall possibly on their cases. The outfit she'd worn at dinner would suffice, it was pretty and, if she'd have believed it possible, it made her feel sexy._

_She had also been wondering just where they were going to spend their evening, surely not in his office. Though that had become their normal port of call whenever they wanted time together she felt it rather unfitting of the occasion and was secretly hoping for something a little more special, something that would let her get inside just a little more and not make her feel like his dirty little secret. That surely wasn't how he felt about her, not when she thought about the gifts he brought her, or was that simply a way of buttering her up, keeping her sweet._

_A frown crossed Eva's brow as she pondered her appearance in a mirror, she was thinking too much again and it was bad for her, her brain could conjure so many awful images and could twist herself up in knots over nothing. She should just take a deep breath and not think too much anymore and just try to enjoy herself, with the thought of all the work and stresses that the new year would bring with it she would need to._

_Satisfied finally that she was fit to go, Eva sighed and hurried swiftly out of her empty dormitory and towards the door of the common room. A small group of fourth years were gathered around the fire but barely paid Eva any notice as she passed, the quietness of the castle at times like those was very welcome. She opened the door and began to make her way down the stairs, taking care to check around the corners and adjoining corridors as she headed for the entrance hall but thankfully there was nobody around, perhaps they were all still too sleepy from their Christmas dinners. _

_She crossed the entrance hall hurriedly, her heels clacking loudly on the polished marble floor and she felt a huge sense of relief as she reached the door that led to the dungeons and pulled it closed behind her. It was unlikely that she would have the possibility of meeting anyone else down there, particularly not Professor McGonagall, it was after all Slytherin territory and she was the Gryffindor head of house. _

_The journey through the overly familiar corridors towards the Potions Masters office took barely any time at all and the clock was ticking a minute or so past seven when Eva knocked on the door. It was a moment or two before Severus answered, when he did she slipped inside and the door was swiftly locked behind her._

"_Nobody saw you?"_

"_No, just like you said I was careful."_

"_Good," Severus offered her an exceedingly rare smile, "The last thing we want is to be discovered. Which could be problematic, especially once the term begins again. I know you understand how important it is for this not to be discovered, all kinds of hell could break loose and it would be very bad for both of us."_

_Eva frowned liking even less the direction his words seemed to be taking them, "Severus it sounds to me like you're trying to break things off. Is that it? Is this…" She could feel the tears begin to prickle at her bright green eyes, Merlin crying was the last thing she wanted to do but the sudden wave of emotion caught her by surprise and there seemed to be nothing she could do to stop it._

_Whether Snape realised it or simply sensed the downturn her mood had taken but he suddenly swept across the room to her and grasped one had. Ending things may have been his intention, and it may well have been far easier to end it then rather than raise her hopes again only to crush them later, but something in him really couldn't bring himself to do it there and then. _

"_Let's not worry about it now," He said, carefully avoiding her question as he tugged her towards the back of his office. "I have a little surprise for you." _

_She hadn't failed to notice how he had avoided her question and quickly skipped over the subject altogether, and while a part of wanted to demand and answer from him she was also afraid of what that answer might just be. Perhaps it would be far easier and more pleasant to simply ignore it for a while and the idea that he had organised a surprise for her (another one) was not only confusing it was also very exciting. Figuring that it may be nicer to live in ignorance for a little while longer, though with the doubts still looming over her shoulder, Eva forced a smile to her face._

"_Another surprise, you know you really didn't have to this for me Severus. I mean just being here with you would be good enough for me."_

"_Hmm…" Severus muttered disbelievingly, "And then why is it I got the feeling that if we were to simply spend another evening here in this office, today of all days, that you would have been rather disappointed." He smirked as she looked up into his dark eyes and blushed slightly, could he really read her that well? Of course she still had no clue as to his prowess with occlumency and legillimency, if she did then perhaps she would have been somewhat more wary of him particularly in the beginning._

"_Well, no…maybe…I just…I didn't think you celebrated Christmas, not after what you said at dinner anyway." Eva stuttered._

"_No, I do not usually. I don't much care for the holiday, never have but I know that it means something to you, after the eagerness you showed in having this little tryst tonight. Therefore I thought it a good idea to plan something a little special to please you."_

_Eva had no idea what to expect, nor even where they were going as he led her to the apparently blank stone wall at the back of his office but she didn't doubt his words and was inwardly quivering with eagerness to find out just what he had organised for them. She was about to open her mouth and question him on just where they were going, yes the wall was very nice but it wasn't exactly interesting, but it was as she took a breath to speak that Severus muttered softly to the wall, something that she couldn't make out from the softness of his tone, and the stones in the wall began to ripple and part before them._

_Of course it was a secret passageway, she should have known and felt secretly rather stupid for not having figured it out already and was very glad that the question had never actually left her lips. But where the passage would lead them to was the question that had become all the more intriguing as Severus swept into the gap whilst motioning for Eva to follow him. The wall closed up behind them and Eva couldn't help but shudder a little in the sudden unfamiliar dark, it was a little creepy down there and she walked swiftly to keep up with Severus's broad strides not wanting to lose him down there. Wondering when they would finally reach their destination Eva heard the sound of door hinges creaking open and a soft light slowly filtered its way into the tunnel. Severus stood back, holding open the door for her in a very gentlemanly fashion and Eva stepped out into the room, lost for words at what she saw._

"_So will this suffice?" She heard the smooth dark voice intone from behind her. His voice in itself was magical and never failed to draw a shiver to her flesh, but at the sight she saw before her it made her feel positively weak at the knees, he had gone to so much trouble for her?_

_The room had a fairly homely feel to it, despite the minimal furniture and the dark dungeon setting. There was roaring fire crackling in the grate at the far end of the room, two arm chairs and a reasonably large black leather sofa placed before it. A number of doors led off from the room, all tightly closed at that time, and set in the centre of the room was an elegant little table set for two with glistening silver tableware and two long black taper candles. _

"_You did all of this for me? It's so beautiful and…but really you needn't have gone to so much trouble." Eva muttered finally finding her voice again. She turned to face him as she closed the door to the passageway, a slightly smirk played on his lips._

"_No trouble, simply something different." A way to end things in style perhaps, he thought to himself, never realising that he could well be digging himself in much deeper and that a quick and reasonably painless break up may be completely off of the cards._

_Severus guided Eva to a seat and waited until she was settled before taking his own, he had sent up to the kitchens for some food a little while earlier knowing that she would soon be on her way down and that things should be ready for when she got there. The food the elves had brought was simple, after the lavish meal at lunchtime neither would feel much up for anything too heavy or filling. They both ate delicately, making sociable conversation as they did so and once the plates were clear they retired to the large black sofa before the fire._

_They'd begun simply sitting beside one another, speaking companionably about everything and nothing. If Eva had been asked to recount any of their conversation that night she would have drawn a blank, all she knew that it was the most perfect evening she had ever spent in anyone's company and she really didn't want it to end. As time drew on Eva had managed to creep herself closer to Severus, he'd taken her under his arm where she lay her head against his chest and listened to the smooth sound of his breathing and the steady thud of his heart as she watched the flames of the fire dance before her eyes. It was almost hypnotising._

_As she snuggled against him Severus smiled and ran his long fingers through her mane of shimmering flame like hair, perfectly content. It made him wonder why he was so keen to finish things, but their cosy little world inside that room where they were both perfectly safe and nobody questioned them did not extend to the rest of the castle, it was unfortunate and even slightly saddening to think of and the longer he sat there with her in his arms the more and more he did not want to have to let her go._

_She shifted slightly against him, becoming a little uncomfortable in the awkward position she had settled in. Severus raised his arm as she turned and gazed up at him, her bright green eyes filled with a fiery passion but he also sensed some reluctance. Whilst he knew that he would never allow things to go too far he did not wish to deny her everything that she so obviously wanted from him, he was a man after all. One hand snaked from her hair and rested lightly on her cheek pulling her face upwards to meet his, lips brushing gently together, whilst his other arm lifted her lightly into his lap. _

_Eva yelped slightly in surprise as she felt herself gently settled back down on Severus's lap but did not complain nor resist as his lips gently nudged at her own. The feeling was utter bliss as she felt his arms encircle her body, holding her tenderly but possessively at the same time, her own snaked around his neck, fingers trailing through his silken hair as she pressed herself as close to him as she could._

_They had become so entirely wrapped up in each other, neither noticed as they slid down the soft leather of the sofa to lay stretched out along its length, bodies moulded together as their hands and lips embraced fervently. Eva was in heaven and all thoughts of ending things had been pushed to the very back of Severus's mind, all that mattered at that moment was their passionate embrace._

_Some time had passed before they finally broke for air, lips both kiss swollen. Eva grinned and Severus curled his lips in the smallest of smiles, he was almost embarrassed to have been acting like a hormone charged teenager where 'making out' with someone was the most important thing in the world, but the very grown up man inside of him knew that making out was as far as their relationship could go. As fuzzy as his mind was becoming on the decision of where to take things Severus would never sleep with her and then dump her and if he did suddenly not have the heart to hurt her, it would still be some time before sex would be an appropriate action. As wrong as their involvement may be as it was crossing that one simple line upped the level of just how wrong it was and of just how much trouble it could land the both of them in. It was really best not to take that risk._

"_It must be getting late," Severus muttered, his voice soft and husky, "You should probably think about going back to the Ravenclaw tower."_

_Eva sighed reluctantly, leaving was really the last thing she wanted to do. She really was not in the mood to head back to that empty and lonely dormitory again, not after they'd had such a nice evening, such a shame to have to end it. "I guess…" She muttered, pouting slightly and casting her eyes away from his face._

"_What's the matter?" He sighed, rolling his eyes unbeknown to Eva, as if he couldn't guess what it was._

"_Nothing…just…I don't know, feels kind of a shame to have to leave. My dormitory's empty and, well, I guess I just would rather not be alone tonight, that's all."_

"_Hmmm, and just what would you have suggested we do?" Severus asked, expecting to know just what she would say. It bothered him slightly that she would keep pushing, more so because he knew that at some point he would also reach the end of his tether and finally give in to her, whether the time was right or not, there would be only so much he could take._

"_Well, I thought, perhaps, I could stay with you? Just for tonight?" She replied, glancing hopefully up into his coal black eyes._

"_Eva, you know that we can't…"_

"_No!" She cut through him suddenly, "I mean, yes I know what you are going to say and I know that we can't do that, but that's not what I mean. That isn't what I want, well…you know what I mean." She blushed. Taking a deep breath Eva regained some of her composure and tried again. "That isn't what I was implying, honestly, I'd just really like the company. No funny business, as they say." She smiled at him hopefully, willing him to agree. Of course she'd love for him to take her to bed and make love to her the way she had pictured so many time, but she also knew that they really couldn't and if that was the case then simply his company would have to be good enough._

_He seemed to consider very carefully for a few moments, it could really be treacherous territory allowing her to stay there with him the night but the echo's of Dumbledore's words rang in his ears 'do what makes you happy', within reason of course and would having her spend the night with him even perfectly innocently and for one night only, make him happy? He sighed, "Yes, okay you can stay. Just for tonight."_


	15. In the Morning Light

**A/N: ****My apologies in how long this short chapter has taken in coming, my laptop with the content I had been working on died and so I had to start again from scratch. Not as long as I intended, wanting to get another chapter up soon, so what was once going to be one chapter has now been split into two. Enjoy**

* * *

Eva could barely contain her glee as Severus led her towards the bedroom. Okay so she knew that there would be nothing going on in that bed besides sleeping and perhaps a little innocent cuddling, but the thought alone that she would be spending the whole night with him, would wake up beside him, it seemed just perfect to her. The start of things to come perhaps, after all she wouldn't be his student for all that much longer.

Severus walked a little ahead of her, his face pinched in a slight expression of regret, this surely was a bad idea a very very bad idea. He was not only building up her hopes that they could and would eventually be something more than they already were, but also attaching himself even more closely to her it was going to be impossibly difficult to finally end things and after that night he'd have less than a week to do it before the term began again.

He threw open the dark wooden door and gestured Eva ahead of him, well there wasn't any way he could get out of it now not without hurting and disappointing her terribly with some awfully made up lie that would be little more than pathetic, or the truth of course but he had told himself not until Christmas was over when it seemed to mean so much to her. Perhaps he really did care too much.

"Wow," Eva intoned as she wandered into the reasonably small but plush and wonderfully furnished room. The bed was a slightly larger version of the four-posters that were in the dormitories, she had expected it to be decked out in black but Severus it seemed favoured the Slytherin greens and silvers. The wooden furniture was a dark ebony in colour and chunky in build, matching wardrobe and chest of drawers and a pair of beside tables. The only thing that really surprised her though was the floor, she'd expected some kind of carpet in favour of warmth but it seemed there was the same cold stone throughout his private quarters.

"Wow would not be quite the expression I would use." Severus replied dryly, but who was he kidding it was certainly more luxury than his home was. "But it suffices."

"Well I think it's great." Eva replied enthusiastically turning to face him wondering what to do next. They were going to bed right, to sleep of course nothing more, so that should be the next move. But it wasn't her bed and Eva felt a little awkward. Not to mention another little problem suddenly crossed her mind. "I've got nothing to wear." She suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Snape replied a little confused.

"To bed I mean, it just occurred to me that I've got nothing to wear, apart from this and well…yeah this'll have to do I guess. If I'd known I'd have brought something but then that would have been presumptuous of me and…."

"Calm down Eva." Severus said smoothly to cut off her ramblings. "I know what you mean, I will find you something." With that he threw open his wardrobe and pulled out a neatly pressed black button down shirt. "Here, wear this for tonight save your clothes for the morning you don't want them to look too rumpled."

Eva flushed slightly but took the shirt gratefully, "Thank you." Yes the last thing she wanted to do was go back to the Ravenclaw tower the next morning and look like she'd slept all night in her clothes, although if someone caught her going back which would be worse? What assumptions could people jump to?

Wondering what to do next Eva didn't wait to be told otherwise and simply turned her back to Severus and began to undress. She shrugged her top off of her arms and tugged it over her head, her dark red hair falling in cascades down her back. Severus hissed in surprise at he sudden movement but found himself unable to do anything to stop her, not that he really wanted to. He glanced away for a moment but brief glances of her pale flesh glinting in the candlelight drew his gaze back. This really was a very very bad idea.

She could almost feel his eyes on her back as she finally drew his shirt around her shoulders and smiled gleefully to herself, it gave her ego a good boost that despite their limits he did desire her just as much as she did him. Eva buttoned up the shirt before standing, unzipping her skirt and sliding it carefully down her legs.

At that Severus did turn away, failing to stifle a groan as she slowly revealed her black lace topped fishnet hold ups that clad her legs. "You are testing my control Eva." He all but growled.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, hurrying to remove the offending garments, "I really didn't think, honestly I didn't mean to…um…yeah like I said I wasn't thinking when I dressed earlier obviously not expecting this moment."

Severus did not turn back around at her words but simply said hurriedly, "Don't worry, just make yourself at home I'll be back momentarily." With that he breezed out of the bedroom shutting the door with a soft click behind him.

Eva didn't even have time to utter a reply before he swept out of the room leaving her feeling even more awkward and a little afraid that he might not actually come back. She really had messed with things, unintentionally mind you, however a small part in the back of her mind was conscious enough to register that little fetish Severus seemed to have displayed for later use, information like that was always good no matter how it was gained. Still he had said to make herself at home and not wanting to feel needy and go searching for him Eva figured that there was nothing more she could do than climb beneath the covers of the bed and wait for him to return.

He seemed to have been gone for far too long, and the bed was oh so comfortable, that by the time the door clicked open again and Severus strode back into the room Eva was almost lost in sleep. She vaguely registered the bed dip on one side as he climbed in beside her, apparently having changed whilst in the bathroom or wherever it was he went, and then the warmth and scent of his body engulfing her as an arm slid around her waist and he pulled her back against his chest.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas Eva." He whispered, hot breath on her neck raising an involuntary shiver throughout her body, but she was too lost to the tiredness to think anything more of it. And with those simple words she felt herself drift off to sleep, comfortable and secure in his arms, if only she could have stayed there forever.

Eva managed to get a very restful nights sleep, if she dreamt at all then she did not remember it and the feel of Severus's body curled closely around her own made her feel entirely at ease, not a thought of the awkwardness and mishaps of the evening previously crossed her mind. It was still reasonably early when she stirred, opening her eyes to the artificial morning light that crept through some enchanted windows, for a while she thought it may be real until she fully remembered where she was, there could not be natural light down here in the dungeons.

She lay there for a few moments, blinking away the waves of sleep, before she shifted in the bed and Severus turned over onto his back to allow her up. She wondered if he were awake too, but Eva looked over to him to see his eyes still shut and his breathing steady and rhythmic. She grinned to herself as she took in the sleeping man beside her, he was certainly not typically handsome but the dark mystery that had initially attracted her was definitely constantly there, even while he slept, making him far more alluring than simply a pretty face. And it was his voice that she loved the most, deep and dark, like velvet. He could terrify her or make her weak at the knees with desire just with his voice, a few hissed words from that mouth was all it took.

His pale skin against the dark sheets of his bed made him look almost deathly white, and had it not been for the steady rise and fall of his chest Eva may have been worried whether he was still alive. His head and neck, broad shoulders and long, lean arms were all that lay outside of the covers that were drawn up across his chest, and so Eva had to satisfy herself by taking in the pale expanse of his arms. It was then that she noticed something odd on his left forearm, a mark that at first glance looked like a blobby dirty smear or possibly a bruise, but, no, that could not be it. Intrigued Eva sat up a little further and leant over him, taking a closer look at the mark. It was a tattoo of some kind, something she would never have expected to see on him, but was badly faded and yet still looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Eva had reached out a hand and was going to trail a finger over the edges of the mark, trace its almost skull-like shape when she jumped as Severus reached out and grabbed her wrist.

His slender but strong fingers tightly, almost painfully gripped her flesh and held back her hand from his arm, turning it over to effectively hide the mark from her view. "Don't." Was all he hissed, before letting her have her arm back, slightly bruised from the force he had gripped it with.

Eva had jumped when he grabbed her, she hadn't noticed him wake up, and her heart pounded in her chest. Why was he so touchy about that thing? Eve couldn't even make out what it was, but it seemed to bother him more than was normal. He let go of her wrist and she did not even care about the dull pain he'd left there, this was something else she didn't know about him and it was finally starting to bother her. She felt for him so strongly, could possibly even love him perhaps? But how could she love someone she knew nothing about?

"Sorry," She muttered softly, looking him confidently in the eye. Eva was resolute, she was gong to discover just what Severus Snape was all about it if killed her. "I didn't realise you were awake. It's still early but I should probably go before too many people get up, less likely to get caught right?" She said feeling better that she had said it rather than him suggesting that it was time for her to leave.

Severus felt strangely unnerved and curious about the way she held his gaze so firmly after he had shocked her, normally she would look away embarrassed about something or another, what was different this time? But to her words he nodded, albeit a little reluctantly as it would certainly be nice if she could stay a little longer. But wait no she couldn't do that, it was getting her hopes up and working against all of his plans, had that all disappeared after only one night together when nothing more than sleep went on?

"Yes I suppose you had." He nodded, moving to also sit up.

"No, don't get up, I'll see myself out." She said as she pulled on the clothes that she had piled neatly on the floor last night, they were a little wrinkled but not too bad. Dressed once again she lay his shirt carefully on the bed beside him then moved in for a kiss. She could not leave with just a glancing touch of lips so Eva kissed him passionately, finding herself sat in his lap her fingers twined in his hair as his raked at her back. They fought a battle of lips and tongues for a few minutes before Eva pulled away gasping for air, she should got before things had a chance to get messy, he was after all already in bed.

"I gotta go," She muttered against his lips, "I'll see you this week sometime?" She asked hopefully.

Severus knew that this time during the week when he'd see her would have to be the time that he ended things, as hard and painful as they may be, and so it was with a very melancholic nod that he agreed. "Yes, I have a few things to attend to before the term begins again, but I shall inform you of when I'll be free."

"Great." She exclaimed brightly, bouncing off of the bed. "And thank you, for a lovely Christmas." Eva said with a smile before flouncing away to the Ravenclaw tower, a new found spring in her step.


	16. Thanks for the Memories

It had been a couple of days since Christmas and the night that Eva had spent with Severus and still she was waiting for him to send some word of when they could spend some more time together. Nothing much may have happened that night but Eva had gotten a taste of what it would be like to be with him like a 'real' couple and she wanted more. Which was why she was considerably disappointed that he hadn't asked to see her again yet.

She'd thought he'd be just as keen as she was; they'd had a nice night hadn't they? Nothing had changed between them? If anything they should have felt closer than ever right? So what was taking so long?

For the first day and night Eva busied herself with the remainder of the homework she had been given over the holidays and was successful in completing most of it like the good little Ravenclaw that she was, but when it came to the essay that Snape had set them about veritaserum she found herself rather distracted. She knew this stuff it should have been easy, far easier than making the potion would be but every time that Eva looked at it she just could not concentrate, her mind would always drift back to her dark and cold tempered Professor. If she kept this up she was going to ruin her NEWT's.

"Oh why hasn't he asked to see me again yet?" Eva muttered to herself in the quiet of her dormitory as the evening drew in on the Friday before term began again. It had been far too long since she'd seen Severus and was beginning to get paranoid about what as going on between them. What was bothering her more still was the strange mark that she had seen on his arm, almost entirely faded she could barely make it out but there was definitely something there and it felt familiar, rather ominously so and Eva couldn't help but feel that it could be a very bad thing.

"Maybe that's why I've not seen him, he remembers I saw it a now doesn't want me near him. Oh what the hell is that thing it's so familiar…" Eva said to herself, not worried about anybody hearing her individual conversation since none of her roommates had returned from their Christmas holidays yet. With a sigh Eva threw down her quill and slammed shut her potions book, "Well I'm never going to finish at this rate." She hissed irritably.

The same seemed to be true for the rest of the weekend, still Eva heard no word from Severus, her potions essay remained undone as she became even more unable to concentrate as people returned from their holidays and noise slowly filtered back into the stone walls of the castle. The Ravenclaw Tower once again became a hive of activity and chatter and Eva finally started to miss her lonely empty dorm room.

Come the morning of the first day of the Spring term Eva was beginning to panic, she'd not done her potions essay and Severus was not going to be happy with her. She may have had a thing with the Professor but something told her that in Snape's class even that wouldn't cut her any slack. She was in for it and she knew it, "Still perhaps now at least he'll speak to me again." She muttered bitterly as she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Truthfully Severus had been trying to avoid seeing Eva for what remained of the holiday. His original plan had been to break things off with her before the term started again and give her those few remaining days to get over it before having to start her lesson again. However after their night spent together on Christmas day he'd grown more confused and unsure about things and had wanted some time to clear things up in his mind. Unfortunately it had taken too long to try and order his thoughts and before Severus knew it the term was due to start again and he had still done nothing to end things. He just didn't know how he could do it when he felt for her this overwhelming desire to not see her hurt when she had done nothing to deserve it. While his conscience could handle a lot of things hurting that girl when she so foolishly felt attached to him would not be one of those things so easily dismissed.

However waiting until the term had started again left him faced with a greater quandary, did he break things off with her anyway and have to see her moping or possibly angry and vengeful in his classes? Or did he allow things to continue, bury himself in still deeper and lead them into greater issues? There seemed to be real easy way out which led to Severus heading down to breakfast on the first day back considerably distracted and in an even more sour mood than usual.

Cole it seemed had returned from his Christmas holidays even more obnoxious than usual. As he sat down at the breakfast table right beside Eva, much to her disgust, and began to cajole her about her Christmas at Hogwarts bragging about his fabulous family parties and all of the gifts he'd received. Eva tried her hardest to blank him out offering one-word answers when he wouldn't simply accept her silence. In the end she became so irritated, what with her mind still set on Snape ignoring her and his unfinished essay, that she snapped, "Shouldn't you be sharing all of this with your girlfriend Cole? Go and chew her ear off and give me a break for once!" Eva slammed down her spoon with which she had been pushing porridge around a bowl and stormed out of the Great Hall. Not a good start to the day at all.

Her first few lessons back passed relatively without incident, Eva was kind of distracted which her Professors certainly did not fail to notice but put it down to post Christmas holiday blues, well all except McGonagall who seemed to do nothing but cast her dark looks throughout most of the lesson making Eva feel still more anxious. Surely she couldn't know.

Lunch arrived where Eva sat uncomfortably alone at the Ravenclaw table even less hungry than she had been at breakfast if that were possible considering how little she ate, but her nerves about Snape's class were overcoming every other feeling in her body. Eva knew that any kind of closeness to Severus would count for nothing after all he would not want to show her any particular favouritism when he was already overly paranoid about people finding out about them.

When the bell rang Eva made her way down to the dungeons abjectly terrified, her obsession with their dark and bad tempered potions master did nothing to quell her worry, perhaps it was the fear and his unpredictable temper that she got off on, the unknown aspect being exciting. But in this case there was certainly no underlying feeling of excitement and desire, Eva was worried and that's all there was.

Silently she took her seat and waited for the inevitable appearance of Professor Snape. Eva jumped when the door slammed shut and he swept inside in a flurry of black robes.

"I trust you all had a pleasant holiday and that you found the time to complete the essay I set you." He intoned and a dark and rich voice, Eva shuddered, she may have been terrified but oh his voice was magical! "Have it out on your desks I shall collect them now before we begin working on your new assigned potions."

He breezed his way around the classroom coming to Eva's desk at the front left hand corner last, "Miss Maher? Your essay?"

"I don't have it." Was her simple reply, her tone soft and whispered so that she was not even sure he could hear her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I…don't have it." She muttered again, this time looking up to meet his disapproving gaze.

"You don't have it? Or you haven't done it?" He asked, in tones far louder than she would have liked.

Eva blushed and looked away again, "I haven't done it. I'm sorry sir I just couldn't seem to get it done."

_See this was why you need to end things with her, it's going to jeopardise her education this is just the beginning_. "Hmm, well I must say Miss Maher I am NOT impressed with this. You will remain behind after the lesson is over and explain to me exactly why you've not done your essay and we'll determine whether a detention is in order or not." With that he swept away, he would do it then after the lesson things couldn't go on like this.

Eva felt like a lead weight had dropped into her stomach, why hadn't she just focussed and done the essay it couldn't have been that difficult right but she had to go and mess things up and now as being faced with a possible detention and Eva was pretty sure that a 'detention' with ulterior motives was certainly not on the cards. She was assigned her new potion which just so happened to be Veritaserum, insult to injury if you asked her and she worked as hard as she could on the complex potion, tirelessly checking the directions so that she would not make a mistake. She at least wanted to get a passing potion out of all of this.

The end of the day came, everybody packed away their things, potions were placed carefully into the cupboards either to brew and stew or with stasis charms placed over them so that they did not mature and spoil before the next lesson depending on the directions and the rest of the class filed out leaving Eva still sat dismally at her desk.

Snape shut the door behind the final student to leave before turning back to Eva, his anger seeming to have dissipated and been replaced with disappointment. He stood before her with a sigh and said, "So Eva tell me why exactly you failed to do my essay."

Eva shrugged, a gesture that irritated Snape, before replying. "I don't know, I had it there to do…but every time I looked at it I got distracted." It sounded like such a lame explanation.

"Distracted?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, distracted. I couldn't focus on it for thinking…about other stuff…" _Like what I'd done wrong and why you hadn't asked to see me again like you said you would. And what that thing is on your arm that you tried to hide from me…_

Snape realised that she wouldn't give him a straight answer and when her thoughts filtered through with little to no effort on his part he was not at all surprised with what he heard. He knew this had been a big mistake right from the start and here was where it all started to crumble.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and get it done tonight. I know I know the stuff I just had some issues in getting it down." Eva pleaded. _Merlin when did I become so fucking needy?_

"Yes you will Eva, in detention with me tonight. Go up to dinner and then return to my office at seven, make sure you have your essay and textbooks with you." With that he dismissed her, yes he would do it tonight just give him an hour or two to work out exactly how he was going to do it.

Eva mouthed silently, no real reply coming to her lips before she simply nodded and hurried away, bad day leading into a bad night. Just what more could go wrong?

***

Finally feeling a little hungry after barely eating a crumb all day Eva managed to force down some dinner, ignoring Cole as best she could who was attempting to goad her into talking to him once again. Eve really couldn't figure out why he still insisted on hanging around her it as irritating not to mention unsettling, something told her that Cole wanted something and that she wasn't going to like whatever it was.

Come seven she was almost thankful to leave the Ravenclaw table, Cole unsurprisingly disbelieving when she told him that she had a detention with Professor Snape.

"On your first day back? Eva my my what on earth can you have done to annoy him so? Or is it something that you _haven't _done?" Cole smirked at her, the lewd meaning behind his words not lost on Eva at all but she chose to ignore it and simply walk away. He was not worth her time, he knew nothing and she knew that he was just grasping at straws and had a very one-track mind.

When Eva finally reached Snape's office she was boiling with frustration, having muttered to herself all the way down the stairs into the dungeons. She knocked on the door and was greeted with silence, no reply nothing. "Typical, I get a detention and he's the one that's late." She muttered.

Eva knocked again, "Severus?" She called softly through the door, "Professor Snape?" A little more loudly, but still no reply. Eva groaned in frustration and tried the door, it opened and she figured she may as well get started on her essay at least that way he couldn't blame her for being late or not taking the initiative.

She closed the door behind her and placed down her bag all prepared to pull out her essay and get writing, or that was until she spied something sitting atop Severus's desk that intrigued her. It was a pensieve.

Now usually she would never dream of prying into someone's private thoughts and memories but the slivery and rippling surface of the stone basin was calling to her. She realised suddenly that she'd spent, what, nearly four months obsessing about this man, he plagued her thoughts and desires and yet she still knew practically nothing about him. That surely wasn't right.

Pondering it for a moment Eva decided what the hell, her day was bad enough already why not go all out and satisfy her curiosity. If he was this closed about himself then he had to be hiding something from her, and damn it if she wasn't going to find out just what it was. Eva rounded his desk, placed a hand on either side of the smooth stone pensieve and, with but a second's hesitation, plunged her head into the silvery surface, feeling herself falling away into his memories.

She saw so many, some that didn't seem to make any sense to her, some of him as a child and the awful conditions in which he was brought up. She saw and abusive father, schoolyard bullies, an 'interesting' crowd of friends, the more that confused her. There seemed to be a massive tone of violence to so many of his memories and a darkness that unsettled her, then something that seemed more familiar though why she couldn't at first understand.

There was a person, well it must have been but Eva could only see an arm, someone placed a wand against it and there was a hiss of pain as something red crept across the pale skin of this persons forearm. It made the shape of a skull, a snake protruding from its, the wand was removed and a fingertip pressed against the mark where it burned black and there was another cry of pain. Eva finally understood, it was the dark mark, had Severus been a death eater?

Then there was more, she saw Severus with Dumbledore an overwhelming feeling of compassion and understanding seemed to exist between them, something that reassured Eva strangely. She was just about to listen in on snippets of conversation between the two when Eve felt herself wrenched out of the pensieve and practically hurled across the room from the force.

Eva stumbled and collapsed against the wall of the office, her head spinning from being pulled so forcefully from the memory and from what she had seen. She looked up, almost afraid to meet the cold and hard eyes that were glowering at her in anger. She wondered if she should feel more afraid but Eva felt her heart pull for him, Severus seemed to have suffered far more in his short life, even from what little she saw in those memories, than anyone should have to feel and, foolish as it may be, she felt she wanted nothing more than to make him finally feel happy.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" He hissed at her dangerously.

Eva struggled to her feet, she had a massive urge to fling her arms around him and hold him so tightly until it felt as if he would burst, but his tone and glare warned her off. "I – I'm sorry, I was just…I don't know…I had to…" She just couldn't seem to find the words. Shouldn't the thought that he had been a Death Eater have scared her away? But the reassurance that Dumbledore seemed to know was comforting, he wouldn't have hired Severus if he didn't trust him would he?

"Explain yourself Eva! Prying into my private memories? What do you think gives you the right…" He was so angry every thought that had been worrying him before hand had vanished from his mind, not even realising the hypocrisy of his words as he had ventured into her own memories before too.

"I was just…you've never tell me anything. You know everything there is to know about me and I know next to nothing about you! I just had to…"

"Had to what?!"

"Had to know something about the man I'd fallen in love with!" Eva yelled, surprising even herself as the words fell from her lips. Did she just declare her love for him? And was it true?

Eva felt sick, was there any worse a way to make such an announcement? She could not meet his eyes as she fought back the tears that had started to sting her eyes. His memories far from being off putting had endeared him to her far more than he had been before. The past he had suffered had shaped him into the man he was at present and finally Eva understood the reasons behind his nature, the nature that so appealed to her for whatever twisted and strange reason. She couldn't help the way she felt but knew that she had probably done everything possible to ruin it.

The tears began to flow uncontrollably and Eva hid her face, still Severus had not uttered a reply to her sudden outburst and Eva was too mortified to look at him to gauge his expression. She had to get out of there the office felt suffocating, without a word Eva ran for the door and piled out, slamming it shut behind her. She ran the length of the first corridor and was met by the very last person she wanted to see whilst she was in that state.

Cole stood before her blocking the narrow corridor, a smirk painted plainly on his face. "Well now Eva I must say that tonight has been most illuminating." He said airily, "Care to hazard a guess at what I overheard on my travels tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Yay for another chapter! Well I did figure Cole would have a bigger part in this later on and here it comes, look out for the next chapter coming soon, hopefully! Enjoy**


	17. Blackmail

**A/N: Woo another chapter, short one this time as I want to get this bit done just right and don't want to overload you with a HUGE chapter come the end of events. Enjoy xx**

* * *

Eva looked into the face that she had come to loathe so much in the recent months cringed, Cole was the last person she wanted to meet when she was in this state. Angrily she scrubbed the tears from her cheeks, sniffed back fresh sobs and hissed with as much conviction as she could muster. "What the hell area you talking about Cole?"

"Now now Eva is that any way to speak to someone who has your very best interests at heart?" Cole chimed in airily, a cruel smirk twisting his lips. Eva had never seen such an expression on his face before, sure he was an arrogant bastard who thought of nothing but himself, but she'd never taken him as down right cruel before. "Well I have to admit that at dinner I was unconvinced by your excuse for leaving. I mean what their star Ravenclaw pupil getting a detention on the first day back after the holidays? You can see my, ah, concern...."

Eva just frowned as Cole paused, no reply just waiting for him to continue and actually get to the point but had to wonder just why he still seemed to care so much. Hadn't he and his date so insulted her at the Christmas ball that anyone would have to be beyond desperate to show an interest in her, and at that moment Eva felt more than certain that they were correct on that matter.

"Well you see I waited until your Professor Snape was about to leave before cornering him to find out just what was happening." Cole continued, "He unfortunately backed up your story that you had a detention, see baby this only made me realize that the two of you were in it together." Cole stepped in closer to Eva and she flinched but didn't move away, didn't want to show any fear.

The feel of his breath on her cheek made her cringe and want to shove him away from her but instead she took a deep, calming breath and asked. "What do you mean? In what together? I hadn't done my homework he gave me a detention, end of story."

"Oh but that's not the end is it baby? Hmmm? See if that was all there was then why would you be leaving his office just now, barely half an hour after your so called detention began when the Professor wasn't even there." Cole raised a finger and trailed it down the tear tracks on her cheeks, "And why would you be crying? You wouldn't cry about something so pathetic as a detention, but then knowing you Eva I wouldn't put it passed you!"

At this Eva did shove him away, "You don't know a thing about me Cole." She snapped, not caring about the tears that began to fall again fueled by her anger. She shoved him roughly so that he stumbled back a few steps, but he had soon regained his posture and swagger and simply looked at her laughing darkly. "How would you know what happened, what was bothering me anyway?"

"Oh but I know more than you think." He said in dark tones that Eva didn't like one bit. "You see I followed your Professor Snape down here, he didn't notice me of course, and I had a listen in on your so-called detention."

Eva felt her heart begin to thud in her chest, he did know something. Had he heard what she'd said or was he just making it all up? She started to feel sick again.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but every detention I've ever heard doesn't seem to go anything like that one. Accusations about prying into, what was it now, private memories? Interesting."

Eva cringed, as if reliving it wasn't bad enough she had to do it with Cole as the narrator.

"Then there were some half-arsed apologies of some such and then such an exclamation I thought I'd never hear from a classroom let alone come from your rosy lips Eva." Cole practically spat her name, venom starting to drip from his voice. "Had to know something about the man I'd fallen in love with." He repeated the words to her scathingly.

"Love Eva? You love him? That foul, sour, miserable excuse for a man is the one to capture your affections." Cole scoffed, "Well now I can see why it was never me you obsessed so much about."

Eva mouthed wordlessly unsure of what to say to dig herself out of this little hole and to not dig herself in deeper. But Cole didn't seem to mind nor even want her reply he was happy to continue on with his tirade which seemed far from running to an end.

"But what really irks me Eva is how quickly you are to jump at this with _him _when with me I was lucky to get a good nights kiss. I gave you so much and asked for so little in return, I had thought you frigid but now I just feel insulted."

Eva scowled at him, how dare he assume such things and insult her like that. "Love is not synonymous with sex Cole." Eva all but growled at him, "I've not been sleeping with him anymore than I had you, though I would certainly prefer it. And gave me so much? What Cole, what did you ever give me?" She glowered, fed up of having it all bottled up inside of her and finally feeling the need to pour it all out. "All you ever gave me was pressure and insults and threats. Why I didn't break things off with you sooner is beyond me but now that it's over I have never been happier."

"Really, so then why did you just come out of his office bawling you eyes out like it was the end of the world? What's the matter Eva, trouble in paradise? You say you're not sleeping with him so what, is he finally tired of you not putting out?"

"You said you heard what went on Cole, figure things out for yourself." Eva had had enough, she dismissed him with a glare and moved to shove past him so she could head back up to the common room and the security of her dormitory.

"Well you see therein lay my troubles, unable to see what was going on in there the conversation was a little vague. Save for your declaration of love of course I heard that loud and clear." As Eva moved to pass him Cole grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, fingers digging into her flesh with bruising force. "In a hurry? Well I've got all night and unfortunately for you Eva I want to know some more."

"You've heard everything you're going to get from me Cole."

"Really? Shame, well I'll just have to get straight to the point then won't I." He sneered, "Well then Eva let me tell you. I gave you too many wasted years, all that time for nothing when what I wanted was so very small but you and your pride just couldn't give in to me could they. They all told me I was wasting my time with you, you were the one challenge that would be too hard to win, well let me tell you Eva I'm not going to just sit back and let you prove them all right."

"What are you talking about?" She asked meekly really not liking the way this conversation was heading.

"I'd thought before that I needed all that time in a dedicated relationship to get you into bed, thought that was what you would go for, but that time has passed. Now I'm going to get what I want from you, keep my reputation in tact and most of all finally get paid my money."

"Money? You went out with me for a bet? What a bet that you couldn't get me into bed? Shit, I can't believe I was so stupid, but what makes you think that you're going to get it now? What's different, I still won't sleep with you willingly Cole."

"That doesn't matter because what I have now is leverage. I have you precious little secret at hand, what is to stop me from running to tell Dumbledore about all of yours and Snapes sordid antics."

"You wouldn't, he would never believe you!"

"Willing to take that chance? Give me what I want and your little secret will die with me."

Eva considered for a second, actually feeling sickened with herself that she had considered accepting such blackmail. But her pride again over turned her fears, so what if Dumbledore did find. So she may be expelled and Severus would lose his job but it was still better than losing her principles. And all so he could win some money that was just plain disgusting!

"Do what you like Cole, I will never sleep with you. You're a loathsome creature and it would make me sick to have to touch you."

Cole scowled, he had been so sure she would give in to the blackmail. But never mind he would resort to more drastic methods.

Eva moved to shove him away again, his hands having never left her shoulders but Cole moved with her momentum, turning the pair of them around and shoving Eva hard against the stone wall. Eva gasped, slightly winded from the impact of her back against the stones and shaking in fear of what Cole was going to do.

"I will get what I want, one way or another."


	18. Rage and Retribution

**A/N: ****So a huge thank you to everyone who had Read, reviewed and enjoyed my story so far I really appreciate it and I hope you like the next installment.**

* * *

Eva fought to regain her breath, the feeling returning slowly to her body and the ache from where it had hit the wall starting to set in. She fidgeted and struggled to move away and ease the ache but Cole had pressed himself so close that there was barely room for her to take a breath.

"Cole…" Eva gasped, "What, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" She pleaded, hating how the fear rang through in her voice.

"No I don't think so Eva." Cole hissed, "You see I wasted too long already, a relationship may not have been what you were after, and you may be too stubborn to cave to my blackmail but I'm never one to give up. You should know that Eva."

His voice was whispered as he hissed his words at her and Eva cringed, trying to shy away from his hot breath against her skin. He was too close, much too close, she couldn't breath and was beginning to panic.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, voice threatening to crack.

Cole laughed in response, a sinister chuckle that pierced through Eva's skin. "I'd have thought, Eva, that would have been patently obvious. You know for a Ravenclaw you really aren't all that bright." He sneered but then threw his head back and chuckled some more in mirth. "Or can it really be that you are truly so very 'innocent' that you don't even know the fundamentals?"

Eva had known what he was implying but hadn't really dared to believe it true, hearing him say it only made it worse and she was rather regretting having asked the question. His ability to taunt her even at a moment like that released a surge of anger which spurred Eva to fight back. She pushed against him, hands, arms and elbows flying and hitting any part of him she could reach but his closeness had her leg pinned and she knew that it would be hard to drop him with raising a knee. But to her disgust all he did was smirk.

"Mmm that's right Eva struggle for me," He moaned in a tone that terrified Eva still more, "Y'know I've been waiting far to long to feel you squirming beneath me this is almost like foreplay."

Eva made a noise of disgust, beating at him almost hysterically in her panic to get away. She grinned, satisfied for a moment when one of her elbows caught him particularly sharply in the ribs but it had all been futile. He grabbed one of her wrists and pinned it to the wall, with her other she thought quickly and went diving into her robes for her wand, why it had never occurred to her before she would always scold herself for, was she a witch or not? But Cole noticed the movement and fought her, he wrestled the wand from her fingers and it was sent clattering away on the hard stone floor of the dungeon corridor, her other hand getting pinned above her head.

Eva let out a cry of despair, "Cole please, don't do this. Please let me go."

"Begging is good too Eva," Cole whispered against her ear, "Not quite the words I'd like to hear but they'll come, soon enough."

Eva whimpered slightly in fear and revulsion as his lips grazed her ear before he buried his face into her neck, nuzzling at her flesh, which under the right hands may have felt delightful, but there and then Eva felt nothing but sick and helpless.

"Stop it please." She muttered as Cole pressed himself closer, showing Eva just how happy he was to be there. How in he world could he be aroused by such a thing? It was foul and disgusting and terrified Eva still further. _My god he really is going to go through with this._

"You'll like it better if you just relax Eva." He crooned silkily.

"Like it, how in the hell am I supposed to like it? I don't want this, Cole let me go! LET ME GO!" She shrieked hysterically, panicking as he moved her hands to hold both her wrists in one and the other suddenly clamped down over her mouth.

"Shush now baby, we don't want people to come running do we? Would spoil all the fun." Cole removed the hand from over Eva's mouth and replaced it promptly with his lips. He kissed her roughly as Eva cringed trying with every effort to push him away but with her pinned body it seemed to be nothing but a waste of energy. Cole's free hand trailed down her side, fingers rough and harsh even through her school robes as he traced his path. At her waist he removed it and instead began his trail back up again this time starting from just above her knee. He inched it upwards, this time along bare flesh as he pushed up beneath her robes and skirt.

Eva thrashed her head about trying to shake off his kiss, screams muffled from beneath his lips as she wished him to stop touching her to let her go. She turned her head at one point so violently that she lost touch of his lips but smacked her head roughly against the stone wall. She was dazed for a moment, seeing stars, but not enough to stop the tirade of screams and pleading words that were pouring fourth from her mouth.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She shrieked, "LET ME GO, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Eva shut up." Cole hissed through gritted teeth reluctantly removing his hand from her thigh and clamping it back down over her lips. "Fine, if you won't co-operate here, then I'll just have to take you somewhere you will." He threatened, somewhere with a door that he could lock and silence so that nobody along the corridor would be able to hear her incessant screams.

His fingers tight against her cheeks he levered her arms behind her back and began to guide her down the corridor, forcing her to take steps with his larger and stronger frame no matter how much Eva resisted. "In here perhaps," He said as they reached the door to the potions classroom. "Spread out across _his_ desk, now I bet you've pictured that." He spat at her releasing her mouth in order to find his wand and open the classroom door.

"You are sick!" She hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks at the horror and humility of it all. She pulled at her arms, but his large hand merely clamped down painfully on her wrists, squeezing them together so that she gasped in pain.

"Sick and tired of waiting for you Eva, and now I'm going to have you!" With those words he flung open the classroom door and Eva's stomach gave a lurch, disappointed in the spells that Severus had protecting his classroom from intruders.

"What's all this I hear now." A snide and oily voice sounded from behind them just as Cole moved to force Eva through the door. A voice which Eva was certain she would never ever be happy to hear proving her wrong and making her feel almost sick with relief. Filch, it was Filch the slimy caretaker his dust coloured cat weaving it's way around his ankles as he eyeballed them breaking into the potions room. "Oh dear now aren't we in trouble. Breaking into the potions classroom? Two seventh years too, now what could you be wanting in there?" He leered at them.

Cole smirked and pulled Eva close to him in a gesture that made her flush a deep angry scarlet. "Oh well you know we just couldn't seem to wait till we got back to the common room." He replied with utterly no shame whatsoever, grinning broadly, surely he should know that Filch wouldn't allow them away with such an excuse as that. But Cole's over-confidence seemed to have been clouding his better judgement, or else he was just keen to humiliate Eva in every way possible, either way he was succeeding.

"You were, what? Foul, filthy students always out of bed when you shouldn't be, prowling the corridors and going where you're not permitted. Follow me now, both of you! And you can explain to Professor Snape exactly why you were trying to break into his classroom."

If there were anything else that could have made Eva feel more hopeless it was going back and having to face Severus. Whist she was positive that he wouldn't believe any sort of bullshit story that Cole was bound to come up with the very last thing she wanted to do was go back in there and face him, the man she had not so long ago pried into the memories to his extreme anger and then pronounced her love for him in a fit of tears. She'd wanted to wait at least a few days before seeing him in a potions class again, that would be bad enough, but like this? This just kept getting worse, although Eva had to admit that being taken to see Snape was certainly preferable over being raped and so would take what she was being offered.

Filch led them down the corridor towards the office that Eva was more than familiar with and had frequented only earlier that evening. Cole sauntered along the corridor as if he hadn't a care in the world pushing Eva along in front of him as if he were afraid she would make a run for it, as if she was that stupid to try running from Filch, from him maybe but not from the caretaker. Filch knocked impatiently on the door and it was answered by a particularly sour looking Snape who glowered at all of them, meeting Eva's eye for a fraction longer where his expression wavered slightly, before he muttered shortly. "What it is Mr Filch?"

"Caught these two Professor, breaking into your classroom. I could deal with it myself of course but thought you ought to know." Filch replied in his oily tone.

Snape sneered but stood back from the doorway and gestured them all in. "Breaking into my classroom?" He repeated silkily from behind them and Eva was unable to suppress the shiver his voice spread across her skin, Merlin even under these circumstances he could still elicit that reaction in her.

"Yes, and I found this out in the corridor." He added, setting something down on Snape's desk.

Eva frowned at it and then stepped forwards in recognition, "My wand." She said reaching out for it, but Snape swept around the desk and plucked it out of her reach.

"Your wand Miss Maher? And just what was it doing on the floor of the corridor? And subsequently why were you and Mr MacFarlan breaking into my classroom?"

"Yes it's my wand, it flew out of my hands when I…"

"She got a little over enthusiastic you see sir." Cole suddenly cut across her, "Lost her grip and in all of the…ah…excitement I suppose we just forgot to pick it up again."

Eva scowled but as she opened her mouth to speak Cole started up again. "And like I said, caught up rather in each other I suppose you could say we didn't really pay all that much attention to where we were going, your classroom seemed to be the closest and, well, can you really blame me sir?"

Eva couldn't believe the gall Cole had, but he obviously had no clue as to Severus's character, he would never just let him get away with an admission like that and the look that spread across the potions masters face was quite a picture.

"You were what?" He sneered and to Eva's horror directed a lot of that dark look towards her, "I most certainly can blame you, not only were you breaking into a locked classroom but you expect me merely to let an admission of such goings on slide?"

"Oh come on now sir, you're a man surely you must understand the issues I must be dealing with here and well, Eva was more than happy to help me out." At those words Cole snaked an arm around Eva's waist and tried to tug her close.

Eva let out a cry of rage and shoved Cole roughly away from her, snatching her wand out of Severus's slender fingers she brandished it straight at Cole's chest "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me again," she hissed darkly. "Happy to help, Cole you are sick seriously you tried to…" She couldn't bear to say the words aloud but the gist of what had gone on must have gotten though considering her sudden outburst.

"That will do Miss Maher, lower your wand." Snape said, even as he placed a hand on Eva's wand arm and pushed it down to point at the floor. "Mr Filch, kindly take Mr MacFarlan here to the headmasters office for his own safety, ensure he stays there. I think separate interrogations will be less dangerous on all accounts." He said flatly and with a nod Filch lumbered out of the office dragging a protesting Cole along with him.

Once the door had closed Severus turned to look sternly at Eva and said, with a gesture towards the chair that sat opposite his own at the desk. "Now Eva, tell me exactly what went on when you left my office earlier this evening."

Eva was feeling far too riled to sit down so she ignore the chair and instead paced the small stretch of floor, it took a few moments for her to begin speaking and even more for her to actually find the words to explain exactly what had happened but eventually, never once meeting his eye, she recounted the entire incident to Severus then waited for him to rebuke her, disbelieving as she was so sure he would be.

But to her surprise he made no word of reply, in the end she was so curious that she had to look up and meet his eyes at which point an odd flashback of the nights events seemed to replay themselves before her vision and at the overpowering sickness it seemed to bring with it Eva collapsed, finally, into the chair.

Tears stung her eyes as she dropped her gaze to the surface of the desk and it seemed an age before Severus actually said anything. In truth he had struggled to find a reply though to suspect and to hear the words was one thing to actually see it was entirely another.

"Eva?" He said softly. "Eva, look at me. I believe what you have just told me, I shall go and relay the incident to the headmaster so that you need not relive it again." His words were, though what she wanted to hear, blank and dismissive and somehow seemed to upset her still more. A tiny part of her being had hoped for comfort. She said nothing in response but merely nodded.

"Do you need to visit the hospital wing?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. Not really." She muttered glancing down at her bruised wrists which were the extent of her physical injuries, but really she didn't much care for the idea of explaining to Madame Pomfrey exactly how she had ended up there. "I'll just go back to the Ravenclaw tower." She said with a sniff, scrubbing the tears off of her cheeks as she rose out of the chair.

Placing two tentative hands on her shoulders, at which Eva flinched slightly but quietened as the comforting familiarity of those hands sank in, and he turned her around leading her to the back of his office. He was fuming with rage at the boy for trying such a thing with her but another part of him had revealed a very shattering emotion. Despite and perhaps because of their own encounter earlier that night and the overwhelming desire to protect her he had begun to feel at that moment caused Severus to forget his better judgement and to open the passageway at the back of his office. "Go to my quarters, make yourself at home, go to bed and try to sleep. I may be some time with the headmaster."

"But what about…won't people ask why and where am I, and Professor Dumbledore, he'll ask and wonder why you'd tell me to stay…and no I can't I should go back." Eva rambled, shaking her head though going and curling up in the safe comfort of his bed sounded like heaven to her the memories of what she had said and in her detention were haunting.

"Do not argue Eva, go to bed." He said, his tone firm and final as he headed for the door. "And the Headmaster? He already knows." Were his parting words before he left the room, locking the door behind him.

The strange horror and confusion at these words froze Eva to the spot until a wave of exhaustion threatened to engulf her and she headed for the inviting emerald sheets of his bed. She could question all of these things later.

* * *

**A/N: ****So what will happen to Cole and whats going to be decided about Eva and Severus??**


	19. Punishment and Persuasion

**A/N: ****A big thankyou again to everyone who has read a reviewed I really appreciate it. Another chapter so I hope you enjoy this one. I can feel the story beginning to draw to an end now (but don't worry I have a sequal or two in mind :P) so enjoy xx**

* * *

"And this is Miss Maher's side of the story?"

"Yes Headmaster, that is what she told me of the incident." Snape replied in a blank almost bored tone as he tried to show as much indifference as possible. Dumbledore however was not fooled and wanted to be sure that Severus was not merely taking preference.

"And in your opinion Severus whose testimony would you say is the most reliable?" Dumbledore asked in a calm tone as Cole sat before his desk and fumed.

"Based on what I have heard and seen from the both of them, I would have to say I am more inclined to believe Miss Maher's account." Snape replied in the same blank tone. Knowing that Dumbledore would pick up on the subtle reference there that he confirmed Eva's story with legillimency. And while Dumbledore was not entirely approving of Severus prying into Eva's mind like that without her knowing, he was glad that a situation such as this could be swiftly overcome, and considering everything, could definitely understand the concern the potions master would have for the girl.

"Ah yes, well I have to say Mr MacFarlan I am inclined to agree with Professor Snape here." Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

"Well of course he's sided with her, that's what this whole thing is about isn't it! Ask him! Go on ask him just what's been going on between the two of them! I heard it with my own two ears there's not just some teacher/student relationship going on there…." Cole raved, losing his cool in the fear of consequences and wanting to drop Eva in it too as much as he could.

Snape's lips tightened at the very truthful accusations, he knew Dumbledore would have been aware of his and Eva's 'relationship' continuing after their little talk before Christmas, but to have it dragged into more public knowledge was not a good thing.

"Mr MacFarlan, please." Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him, "I shall certainly look into any accusation you have made, however the incident that occurred tonight still stands. And it pains me to have to say that given such disgraceful and unacceptable behaviour I can no longer allow you to remain at Hogwarts. You are to pack your things and tomorrow the train will take you back to London"

"But…what? You cannot be serious? For that?"

"Attempted rape is a highly serious accusation Mr Macfarlan and not something I can allow to go unpunished. Miss Maher will be asked if she wishes to file and official complaint to the ministry, which may be dealt with separately, however you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Mr Filch please escort Mr Macfarlan here back to the Ravenclaw tower."

The door to the Headmasters office opened and Cole hastily left the room, scowling and muttering vague threats under his breath, Argus Filch lurched out behind him and pulled the door shut once again.

"And how does Eva appear to be dealing with this?" Dumbledore asked softly, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk that Cole had only just vacated.

"As well as could be expected, she was emotionally drained I believe and in need of rest so I sent her to sleep rather than have her come up here to recount the events again. Once I had seen what had happened I felt it in her best interest not to make her relive it in front of yet more people." Severus explained, sinking into the chair with a sigh. "But Headmaster are you certain that is punishment enough for him? I had thought him a rather obnoxious boy but never would have pictured him capable of such a depraved and callous act."

"No I most certainly don't think it is good enough, however I am not at liberty to prosecute him further Severus, as I explained Eva may officially press charges against him should she wish, however expulsion is the greatest punishment I as headmaster can give." Dumbledore replied, rubbing hands against his temples as if beginning to grow weary but he soon looked up and cast Snape a wry smile. "I can imagine it must be tempting to curse the boy?" He asked perhaps knowing the direction in which Severus's thoughts were beginning to lead him. "Well it is prudent that you do not, particularly now considering Cole's little revelation."

"Excuse me sir?" Severus asked with a vague frown.

"His little accusation about you and Miss Maher, I take it that this means you heeded my words after the Christmas ball and decided to follow what makes you happiest?"

"Yes headmaster I thought on them long and hard. I had made every preparation to end this awkward relationship with Eva but then I remembered what you also said. To do what makes you happy? And I have to admit that away from all of these issues, when it is merely us, Eva does make me happy.

Dumbledore nodded, his lips quirking into a slight smile, "And does she feel much the same?"

"More so, or so I am led to believe. A strange attraction, which I do not entirely understand." His own to her Severus understood entirely, while her nature was not akin to Lilly Potter or Lilly Evans as the girl had been when he had fallen in love with her, her appearance was almost second to none. And her character was certainly agreeable and he enjoyed spending the time they did together.

At this response Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You see and value your own worth in every instance but this Severus. Do you not see the appealing package you make for a young girl with aspirations such as Eva's. She is a smart girl, hence her Ravenclaw placing, adept at potions so I am told and somewhat of an outcast amongst her peers. You accept her for exactly what she is and in return provide an air of both understanding of who she really is and a mystery being older and more worldly experienced than her which she finds desperately attractive."

Severus sat and listened to this feeling supremely embarrassed and awkward, it was not something that you should have to be told by your boss but he had honestly never thought of it in that sense before.

"But there still comes the question as to what happens now? Cole will not keep silent about this but exposure of a teacher student/relationship, which is anything beyond academic, could be disastrous for the both of you. A decision needs to be made Severus, call it an end now, or if you wish things to continue then until Eva has officially graduated I must forbid any contact outside of the classroom. A choice with two very similar outcomes I know but I am sure one of which Eva will be far more accepting of." Dumbledore smiled whimsically as if he knew already the choice that would be made between the two of them and nodded that the conversation was then over.

"Thank you Headmaster, I shall think on it and do as you wish." Was all Snape replied with as he stood to leave the room and make his way back to bed himself mulling the choices over in his head. Dumbledore was right they both seemed to have the same outcome however with one there was a chance that Eva and he may have a future once she had graduated which would be in only a few short months. The other however would leave them with no chance to repair what they had and could have had. It seemed a simple choice, but was it what he really wanted?

He pondered these thought all the way down from the Headmasters office towards the dungeons and his own private quarters where Eva was sleeping. It was indeed true that whichever path they decided to take the immediate outcome after that night would feel much the same, however the atmosphere in his classes would be considerably different on each account and come Eva's graduation the perks of said event would also be different.

Severus was still confused as to what he really wanted to come of this thing with Eva but the Headmasters demand seemed to have settled one thing and meant that he could postpone a real decision for six months, that was some serious thinking time. He would explain to Eva Dumbledore's insistence of their temporary split and tell her that come her graduation, should they both still wish to, they could pick things up where they left off and there would then be nothing standing in their way. She would have to accept this plan now, especially seeing as how Cole was going to do his very best to prove that something untoward had been going on between the student and her Professor so it was now even more prudent that they allow things to cool off.

Severus's thoughts flicked back to Cole, what he had seen in Eva's head that night had incensed him. He felt that previous boiling rage once again begin to simmer just as he thought back to it. It had been so tempting to curse the boy to within an inch of his life, it was no more than he deserved. Surely that was not simply the reaction of a Professor wishing to protect one of his students? There was something more there. But what had worried him more so was that as he felt what Eva had, seen through her eyes what was happening as Cole pressed her to the wall and commanded things of her she would never be willing to give him Severus had felt a flash of something in himself…had it really been envy?

Had he really wanted to be the one to press his body against her, trapping her against that stone wall so there would be no way she could escape him? It was a dark and dangerously exciting thought and made his breath hitch just to think on it again. Yes he had wished it could have been him. He would never have tried to rape her as Cole had, or made her do anything against her will, but he a some feeling that had it been him there instead of Cole then Eva would not have been resistant, after all wasn't that exactly what she had offered him before? He could have done precisely the same things Cole had, dominated her, demanded things of her and he just knew that she wouldn't have pushed him away. She would have shuddered and gasped in delight for him, his dark and dominant stance exciting her but still being safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't actually hurt her.

"Can she really trust me that much?" Snape muttered to himself, pausing in his tracks as this realisation came over him. Could her words earlier really have been true? And were these thoughts of his a sign that he too could feel the same? _Or that lust is beginning to rule your mind like a hormone driven teenager._

Eva was curled up fast asleep when Severus entered the room, her breathing soft and deep and she didn't even stir beneath the silken sheets as he entered the room. He watched her for a moment, she could wait until the morning to hear the news of what had happened to Cole and what had to happen between them, though he wanted to tell her he hadn't the heart to wake her after the ordeal she had suffered.

He pondered for a moment on slipping into bed beside her, one last night of closeness before at least six months of abstinence. But as he thought on it, pictured himself curling around her and feeling the heat from her skin warming him to the core his thoughts began to stray further into realms far more inappropriate. He screwed his eyes shut tight and groaned softly, shaking his head. "Get a grip on yourself Severus, why are you suddenly letting sexual desire plague your mind." He muttered irritably heading back to the door.

He resigned to sleeping on the large leather sofa in his study, figuring it was probably safer that sinking into his far more comfortable bed beside Eva, there was just far too much temptation and the way his mind kept straying back to that memory, placing himself in the image of Cole and feeling Eva's resistance melt to longing and desire for him was just asking for trouble. It frustrated him that this was where his mind kept straying, why now when for so long he had been so easily resistant of her? These thoughts rioting around in his mind Severus fell into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep.

***

The next morning Eva awoke confused and disoriented, where in the hell was she? It took a few bleary eyed moments to look around the room and only upon taking in the deep green silken bed sheets did she realise exactly where she was. But then that raised the question as to where Severus was, she was sure he hadn't joined her in bed that night, she'd been so on edge that she was certain any dip of the bed springs would have awoken her again. She didn't even know what time it was.

Somewhat reluctantly Eva dragged herself out of the bed pulled back on her rather crumpled school robes and wandered out of the bedroom, her deep red hair still sleep tousled, in search of Severus.

"What time is it?" She asked croakily as she spotted him sat in a dignified manner in one of the leather armchairs, a book spread open in his lap.

"Almost ten. Do not worry the Headmaster has excused you from your lessons today, he felt it most important that you rested after your ordeal."

"What happened last night? To Cole I mean once he went to see Dumbledore?" Eva asked sinking into the sofa herself, the concern showing in her voice that he may have weaselled his way out of it somehow.

"He has been expelled from Hogwarts." Snape replied simply.

"Really?" Eva asked feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, She wouldn't have to face him there again? "He is really gone?"

"Yes, it was the most severe punishment that the headmaster could administer. You are however advised to press formal charges against the boy should you wish to." Severus explained, flipping shut his book and fixing her with an earnest look portraying his hope that this would be indeed what she would do.

But Eva felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of having to recount the event to more people, ministry officials nonetheless and if Cole got away with it? Then the embarrassment would have been for nothing. "I, ah, I don't know…I'll have to think on it…"

"You should Eva, he should not be allowed to get away with such things! What is to stop him from trying it again if he gets away with it this time?"

A good point Eva figured but she merely shrugged in reply and sought to change the subject. While she wanted Cole punished very dearly she was mortified for finding herself in that position in the first place, she should have been smarter than to end up like that shouldn't she? Anyone else would have probably seen it coming. So instead of replying on that she instead reached for something else that Snape had mentioned the previous night.

"You said something, last night, about Dumbledore knowing. What did you mean? What did he already know?" She asked, feeling as if she already knew the answer but she just needed it confirmed before the panic started to set in.

"He knows, about us I mean." Snape said simply, "Has done for some time now, apparently we were spotted by he and McGonagall outside at the Christmas ball. He came to see me after and discussed things with me."

"And why didn't you tell me this?" Eva asked shortly suddenly feeling a wave of anger flush through her to make a volatile mix with the embarrassment she was already feeling.

"I didn't feel there was any need to. He did not forbid it, merely advised caution and planted some questions in my head. But his most pressing point of that little meeting was to do what made me happy." Severus explained, carefully not meeting Eva's eye in the hope of not mentioning or giving away any clue that he had planned for a while to actually end things between them.

"…Okay, but now Cole knows too, he heard what I said and surely he isn't going to just keep it to himself like Dumbledore would do. I know what he's like." Eva sad bitterly, "He's vindictive and will be out looking for some payback for being expelled." _And for not getting what he wanted._

"That could be a problem." Severus replied, wanting to ease into this slowly and make her see that it really was a good idea. He moved from the chair to sit beside her on the large sofa and looked at her intently. "We all realised this and so Dumbledore has insisted that until you have officially left the school as a student we are to see no more of each other opposed to in lesson time."

"You mean he's said that it had to end now?" She said simply and in a blank tone as she looked away from him.

"That is essentially how it would appear, however, Eva it is barely six months until you will no longer be my student, after your graduation there will be reason why things could not resume, it would no longer be inappropriate."

She frowned but glanced back up at him a small light of hope glowing inside of her. "You would still be interested? After six months, and after…after I pried into your memories last night? This is not just a way of letting me down easily, so that I won't feel so bad about it all."

At that moment he actually offered her a rare smile. Yes he was still sore about the things she must have seen in the pensieve that night but she'd also had a point, he had been so very guarded about details of his life and well she had a right to be curious and couldn't have seen everything that was contained within that stone basin. "No, it is not merely that. Give it six months and if we still both feel we wish for something to happen between us then there will be nothing to stop it from happening."

Eva shifted in her seat to face him, her knees touching his and she held his gaze intently, a passion in her eyes that made him feel slightly nervous. "Six months?" She breathed, "Of no additional meetings, no inappropriate contact? That is going to be hard." She muttered, her voice taking on a soft and slightly husky tone that set Severus's mind racing.

"But," Eva continued, leaning closer so that her face was mere inches from his, lips close enough to kiss. "I suppose that if I can wait six months and still long for you the way I do now then it will have been worth the wait."

How could she be doing that? Albeit with every subtlety she could muster while still getting the message across to him, she was throwing herself at him mere hours after Cole had attempted to rape her, did she have no shame at all? Or was she merely so desperate to have Severus that she didn't care when or how. Six months? She could wait that long, who knew it could even make things more interesting. She lingered close to him for a few moments longer, taking note of how his breathing hitched and his dark eyes smouldered into her own. It was so tempting to reach up, twine her fingers into his silken black hair and kiss him fiercely but she held back. Six months starting from then.

"I supposed I should go." She muttered feeling his breath ghost against her lips. A moment more before she stood and hurried from the room and out through the secret passage into the potion masters office. She would head back to the Ravenclaw tower and then attend her lessons after lunch, despite everything she was feeling rather rejuvenated. Cole was gone and despite their imminent separation she had a new good feeling about her relationship with Severus. Perhaps things could work out after all.


	20. Abstinence

**A/N: ****Finally another update, only a few more chapters of this installment to go so beginning to wrap things up here I hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

By the end of that week news of the incident had spread around the school like wildfire. Eva was feeling the sudden rush of popularity as people desperately tried to wean the true story from her and she was really rather hating it. While the story of Cole's expulsion had spread containing a few actual facts, finding them in amongst all of the rumour and exaggeration was more and more difficult as the days passed. All anybody could be certain of was that Eva had been somehow involved and that she would be the one to interrogate for any actual details.

Eva however did not at all care to recount the nights event at all and tried her very best to avoid and ignore all the questions as much as possible, far easier said than done. They would cluster near to her during meal times, vying for the best seat at the Ravenclaw table or at neighbouring house tables to be within earshot should she wish to speak. Any free time that Eva found she spent in her dormitory where she wouldn't be bothered by any but her roommates, who had actually been far more friendly to her since Cole's expulsion. Heading to even the library was out of the question and she was rather thankful for the little agreement that her and Severus had reached, trying to sneak down to see him undetected would have been nigh on impossible.

The only real bright side to the whole situation that Eva could see was the far more pleasant and warm feeling there was with the other girls in her dormitory now. Her old friends that had done their best to avoid her when she had been involved with Cole seemed rather more taken with her when they knew that she had been the cause of his expulsion. They'd known for a while that their 'relationship' publicly had been over but all of the times that Eva had been slipping away hoping to not be noticed they all believed she'd been with him. So obviously not the case, but Eva was hardly about to tell them where she really had been no matter how much they begged to know. Still she was happy enough that they were talking to her again, no matter how delicate the relationship felt.

"He was never good for you, we waned you that before Eva but you never did listen." Amber berated her in a singsong voice as they gathered in the dormitory, each sat on their own beds. "We thought our opinions didn't matter to you any more and, well, that's why we sorta, um…"

"Ditched you!" Judy cut it sharply. She was a stern and rather short spoken dark haired girl whom Eva had never really gotten on with as well as she had with the other two girls.

"Yeah I know," Eva said with a resigned sigh, "I suppose it was just me being foolish to think he was being genuine."

"Well he was being genuine, to himself anyway. He wanted another conquest to add to his list." Said Else who was the talking voice of experience. She had almost been there herself with Cole once before, but had been smarter and braver than Eva and dug herself out before it all went too far. Eva didn't fail to notice that she hadn't been there with any greater advice than the other had when warning her off of him though. "You weren't to know, unlike most of the guys he manages to actually keep his 'reputation' hushed up, thinks he'll get a more willing sting of girls that way."

"I suppose I'm just glad he's gone and I can concentrate on other things now, without him looming over my shoulder all of the time." Eva said with a shrug.

"Ahh yes, speaking of which…" Amber suddenly grinned, inching eagerly towards the edge of her bed. "Come on tell us, who is he?"

"Who's who? What do you mean?" Eva asked hesitantly pretty sure she knew what they were getting at and racking her brains for a good enough answer to give.

"This new guy you've been seeing, I mean there's got to be someone right all those nights you'd sneak away and not be back till late…" Judy asked eyebrows arched scornfully.

"There's no one else, I've just been busy with work and stuff that's all. Late nights at the library and stuff." Eva said dismissively.

"Right…" Judy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what Cole was saying before he left I take it? That there was something going on between you and that new potions Professor." Amber said, "…There's not is there?"

"What? No, what do you think I am stupid?"

"Well you did date Cole." Judy replied with an unpleasant smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, but date a Professor? I don't think so." Eva did the best show of distaste and denial that she could muster and the girls seemed to have accepted the story, it was only Elsie who continued to look at her with distrusting eyes.

Well she wasn't technically lying Eva supposed, there was nothing going on with her and Professor Snape, there had been and there was the possibility that there could be again but right at that moment they were both abstaining for the good of their futures. It was an arrangement however that Eva had a feeling she was going to find most difficult to stick to.

There had only been a further three potions lessons that week and already she was beginning to feel how tough the next few months was going to be. Snape had begun to assign them the next big potions they were to work on towards their final NEWT grades, working in the same small groups as before on each individual potion and coming the second week of term the additional evening lessons were to begin yet again. This meant for Eva that she would be working alone yet again several Thursday evenings throughout the term in order to concoct her veritaserum. Eva was certain that those sessions were going to be hell, even despite the complexity and attention to detail she would have to pay to the work she was doing being alone with such temptation when she was trying to stave herself off of him she was sure was just asking for trouble.

They'd both shown no signs that anything was any different during those lesson, much like before when they were trying to hide it, but these days Eva found the shiver that crossed her skin when he spoke to her in that deep velvet drawl was far more pronounced and a tightness spread in her chest whenever he would draw near to her, skin tingling as if in anticipation for his touch that would not come. It was almost maddening but she knew she would have to stick it out, Dumbledore's orders after all.

However she knew the first real test would come that following Thursday evening when she would have her first evening potion making session with him alone, how awkward that would be still remained to be see.

***

The second week seemed to fly by under a new mountain of work and homework. The New Year had pressed into all of the Professors the need to prepare the students for their ever-looming examinations that were hastening with all speed towards them. If you dared to count the time in weeks then it seemed a horribly low number for all of the time that there still seemed to be remaining of the school term, for Eva however that time really couldn't come soon enough.

She figured that she really must be the only one actually looking forwards to the NEWT's, for they would signal the end of her time a school and the time when she could again be with Severus. She was under no questions that she wanted to be with him still, barely a week of no contact besides their professor/student relationship in the classroom and already she was pining for him. Desperate and pathetic perhaps she figured but she wanted him like she'd never wanted anyone, or anything else as much before and these six months really couldn't pass quickly enough so she could finally get her hands on him again.

Of course that was providing he didn't change his mind and turn her away come her graduation, but Eva was trying not to think about that possibility, it was just too horrible to imagine.

That inevitable Thursday evening crept up on her so very rapidly that it was seven o clock before she knew it and she was making her way down the oh so familiar corridors of the dungeons towards Severus's office. The time had flown by so fast that Eva was a little late as she knocked on the heavy wooden door, something she knew had gone unnoticed by the slightly irritated look on Snapes faces and he pulled open the door.

"Nice of you to join me Miss Maher." He said coolly, stepping back to allow her entrance to his office.

She noted his tone and use of her surname and squirmed a little in discomfort, it sounded so odd of hear when they were alone but all for the sake of pretences she supposed and she'd always found calling him Professor managed to rein in the things she wished to say and keep it all very formal.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I lost track of the time." She apologised wandering over towards the desk she knew she'd have to work at and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Yes, well, I have taken the liberty of gathering the ingredients and your potion so far, you've got quite a chunk of it to get through tonight so if I were you I wouldn't waste any further time." He explained in a blank tone as he sat down behind his own desk carefully avoiding her eyes and setting to work on grading some homework assignments.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Eva said hesitantly and then sat herself down. She knew why he was being distant and avoidant with her but it was still a little painful to witness it happening for the first time since _that _night.

Forcing her mind to focus on her work Eva set about studying the complicated method for the truth serum, arranging and preparing her ingredients that needed to be added that night and setting the potion over a low flame to simmer carefully as she stewed the silk worms and butterfly wings that had been allowed to steep in the liquid of the potion since the previous lesson. The room was virtually silent save for the soft scratching of Snapes quill over parchment and the low bubbling of Eva's cauldron so much so that the harsh thudding and crunching of her pestle and mortar when it came time to crush the quartz sounded almost deafening.

An hour or so passed and Eva had become so wrapped up in her potion making that all thoughts of anything else had been pushed from her mind. She was drawing to the end of this section of the potion, which would then require a further week to brew before the next part could be performed. She timed ten minutes after dropping in the carefully measured three drops of doxy venom, stirred the cauldron a precise three times and then sprinkled the quartz powder over evenly over the surface where it glittered for a few moments like sugar before sinking into the brew.

"Nice work." Came the low velvety voice from close behind her.

Eva jumped suddenly having not even noticed he'd moved away from his desk, but how did he get so close to her without her even noticing. "Um, thank you." She said her heart still thumping from the sudden shock.

"Pack up your ingredients and you can go, I'll place your cauldron back with the others." He purred.

Did he even realise he spoke like that? Eva wondered as she shuddered at his tone and the ghost of his breath almost at her neck, the wonderful things that man could do just with the tone of his voice. "Yes sir." She muttered softly afraid of how her voice would sound if she tried to make herself heard. Did he kow the effect he had on her just by doing that?

Eva hurried to re-cork bottles and tidy away the ingredients she had spread out across the desk, shoving what was hers back into her bag and leaving the others in neat and tidy rows beside her cauldron.

"I ah…well I'll be going now then Sir. Um…see you in class on Monday." She said a little lamely then turned for the door.

"Enjoy your weekend Eva." He replied silkily, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips unseen to her as she nodded, her back turned and then closed the door behind her.

She paused for a moment in the dark and dank corridor, leaning back against the cool stone wall. Yes definitely going to be a tough six months, especially if he kept doing that, but she'd stick it out, there wasn't really much other choice.


	21. Tests of more than Knowledge

**A/N: ****So sort of similar to the previous chapter I'm thinking in a slightly different attitude...however next chapter comes the dreaded NEWT's and far nicer things to follow, keep reading and I hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

So Eva battled on, the slowly passing weeks turned gradually to months and she found that with each passing day it became a little easier to keep her mind focussed on her studies and away from wandering towards a certain potions master. Although whenever she had a potions lesson, particularly those she had to spend alone in his office, she as faced with massive temptation she surprised even herself with the level of control she had managed to display. Snape could still drive her crazy with that voice of his, leaving her feeling as if she had melted into a puddle on the cold dungeon floor but she found that after time she could both keep her concentration and enjoy the barest amount of attention he would lavish on her.

It was this that she had come to realise as the weeks wore on, that though their 'relationship' was nothing like it had been before Severus was still proving his interest in her had not waned, whether he was doing it consciously or not and Eva figured that she should really make the most of this. A little something to tide her over for the coming months, and when she thought of it in this way their separation didn't seem quite so hard to bear.

So it was with this new knowledge and attitude in mind that Eva set her mind firmly upon studying for her NEWT's. They were racing towards the seventh years with alarming speed and the thought of this alone was enough to drive too many lingering thoughts of Severus from her mind as hour after hour was spent buried in mountains of books and sheets of notes. The only times he could creep into her mind (in a context other than potions) would be during the depths of sleep, stolen moments that she relished in and then blushed when she had to face him the next day, thankful that he could not see the things she'd pictured in her dreams.

As had been expected of her Eva's potions work was going particularly well, she relished in the complex work that was set her finding the challenge invigorating and satisfying, particularly when things went well and Snape would congratulate her on her exceptional work. The veritaserum had been completed to perfection as Severus had said casting her a very rare smile and she had moved on to creating the Draught of Living Death, another rather taxing potion but Eva seemed to be working with far more ease than she had done with the others and Severus was finally seeing why Slughorn seemed to have praised her so much. He had never doubted her skill at potion making, that quite obviously was exceptional, it had been her attitude and the ease to which she could be distracted from her work that had made him wonder about the old Professors highest praise. However it then seemed rather obvious that it had been he who was the causal factor in Eva's distractions, something she seemed to have mastered and not a moment too late either.

By the time there was only five more weeks to go before the NEWT's were to begin and school would soon be done with Eva had completed three perfect potions towards her final grade and only one more to work on which coupled with the written paper, that was sure to be even more challenging than making the potions was, would go to make up their final grade. Eva was still desperately hoping for an O, the only subject she could be pretty sure of getting one. Sure enough she would pass most of the others but to that extent would perhaps be hoping for a little too much. Even Eva's keen Ravenclaw mind would be satisfied with at least and A in most subjects, a passing grade which a NEWT level was something to be proud of, but when it came to potions she felt like she had something to prove and would hate to attain anything below the highest grade achievable.

Polyjuice potion was the final one in the list of practical potions she had to make and so it was this Eva found herself working on late one Thursday night when Severus engaged her in a rare bout of conversation. Since their separation talk between the two of them had been very work focussed, perhaps afraid to veer off in other directions for fear of where the conversation may lead them but that night Snape ventuted to ask her…

"So Eva are you feeling prepared for your NEWT's?"

Okay so the question was still very work orientated but it certainly veered away from the subject of potions which too Eva aback for a moment.

"Oh, um yes I think so. A few bits of Transfiguration keep slipping my mind but I feel pretty good about charms and arithmancy is not too bad. I think I should be prepared enough once the time comes." She said with a smile as she scattered the lacewing flies into the top of the cauldron. The final step before her potion would need to stew for 21 days meaning that it would be complete just at the time when the NEWT's would begin, she had a feeling that the final parts of the potions would have to be completed under the eye of an examiner from the ministry but Snape had yet to inform them of anything of the sort.

"And what about for potions, do you feel you are well enough informed for the written portion of the exam?"

And there it was, swing the topic back to the subject of potions again, not that Eva minded on the contrary she liked being able to have a relaxed conversation with Severus and not feel that it was stepping over the boundaries of their teacher student relationship.

"Yes I think so." Eva nodded, "I have to admit it is the one subject I seem to be focusing the most of my attention on. I know I am capable of getting an O grade and, well, I want on." She said with a slight laugh and a shrug. "The others I know I can pass but this is probably the only subject I know I can excel at and I want to prove it."

"Who do you have something to prove to?" He asked, curving up one eyebrow in inquiry.

"Well to anyone really…" Eva shrugged, then looked up away from her cauldron to meet his dark eyes, "To you, to prove that I'm really not the flake I was when we first started these classes."

Once again he offered her a rare smile at those words. "I do not still believe that, your work since then has been more than satisfactory and I fully thing you capable of that O grade. In fact I would be most disappointed to hear that you did not attain it."

At this Eva grinned, "Thank you, I'm glad to know you don't still think of me like that."

"How can you think I would after…Well did you really think I would bask so much time and attention on a flake as you so put it?"

That was a way of putting it lightly, basking time an attention. "No I suppose not, and well I know I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing, but I thought perhaps you believed me too easily distracted."

"In the beginning perhaps you were, but I do believe that these past few months have proven to me otherwise given the, ah, circumstances." Severus replied glancing away from her as if the mere mention of them as a couple would cast them together once again.

Eva too was surprised at the mention of it, when they both had been so careful to avoid the subject. But it was also nice to know that as their time apart was drawing to an end that he had not been developing second thoughts as she feared that he might do. "Well in the beginning I found you rather distracting, and you made me kind of nervous." It was then Eva's turn to look away from him as she blushed in remembrance.

He laughed darkly, casting a shiver across her body as his velvet tones touched her. "And you do not find me distracting now?" He breathed, knowing that they were treading on dangerous territory, but it had been such a long time and a little teasing could not be resisted.

Severus had thought on the matter long and hard, taking Dumbledore's words deeply to heart in that he should do what makes him happy and if that was Eva well then once the school year ended what was there to stop them? She had after all said that she loved him and who knew perhaps he could grow to have such feelings for her. He cared very deeply for Eva but he had never loved anyone but Lily, he still did even though she was dead though he was sure there would eventually come a time when this would have to change. Maybe Eva would be the one to do just that.

She had flushed a little deeper red as his words ghosted over her, "Oh no you are still amazingly distracting, you just don't make me so nervous anymore. That rather went out of the window the day you kissed me."

That was a shame but Severus supposed that he couldn't have everything, "Ahh well at least I have not lost my touch in distracting you when I try."

"Yes, something tells me that will probably never happen." Eva muttered almost to herself as she prodded the gloopy mixture inside her cauldron, the potion looked disgusting but apparently it was supposed to.

Severus had moved to see the inside of her cauldron and so had heard what she muttered eliciting another soft chuckle to escape his lips but he did not comment on it, only time would tell if this would be true. "Well Eva it looks as if you are done here for tonight, there will be no need for anymore of these evening lessons and your potion will be completed before the examiners for your NEWT."

"Yes I had expected as much." Eva said, stifling a gasp when he spoke so close behind her, his breath ghosting over her neck in an almost caress.

"You will be set revision and practice papers in our lessons leading up to the exams so you will still have plenty to keep your mind occupied." He said, suddenly all business once again.

"Great, I will, um, look forward to it?" She asked, crooking an eyebrow wondering if that was the right sort f response to such news.

"Yes, or at least it will be once you get that O." He replied with a shake of his head. "So I will see you in our next class on Monday then Eva."

"Yes Professor, as I said, I shall look forward to it." Eva grabbed her bag and looked up for a few moments into his black eyes, she longed to kiss him but it could wait just a little longer. Who said she had no control.


	22. NEWT's

**A/N: So first of all a HUGE thankyou to everybody who has read, reviewed, faved etc and enjoyed my story I really appreciate it. And also apologies on how long its taken me to get this next chapter up, so I hope you enjoy as this story draws to a close. I hope to have the next, and most probably final, chapter up soon so keep a look out. Until then enjoy xx**

* * *

N.E.W.T.s

Exams, why was it that they always seemed to occur at the most inhospitable times of year? Hottest day of the summer so far, the one day you would really not want to be shut up in a stuffy old classroom with an exam paper to do was exactly the day that announced the beginning of examination time at Hogwarts. Every year had exams of course, to mark their progress and see if they were ready to progress to the next year of their studies, but none were panicking about these more so than the students taking their OWL's and their NEWT's. These exams were the official ones, overseen by examiners from the ministry and those whose grades would mark the students' path ahead in the wizarding world, good grades were a must to score a good job and who didn't want that.

Eva was expecting the routine that came, having already survived through her OWL's two years previously, knowing that little will have changed, save for the difficulty of the papers and practical tasks they would be set. They did not sit them in the Great Hall, OWL's being mandatory found the exams far more crowded than the NEWT subjects did and so they were all ferried off to one of the loftier classrooms that morning and sat in silent rows before a hideously complicated Transfiguration paper.

Nice way to kick off the exams Eva thought with a sigh, looking over a few of the questions ahead of her, she always knew that Transfiguration would be a struggle but she would do okay, no she had to do okay. On a whim Eva had signed herself up for a few classes over the summer that offered training in how to become an animagus, there was no practical reason for why she wanted to turn herself into an animal it was more of something to impress people by, the family with the trick and other witches and wizards with her prowess of magic. However her place in that class depended on at least an Acceptable in her NEWT so she was trying very hard to focus. She starred at one question, a rough collection of sketchy diagrams of a spell, a spell she had to decipher and explain from the pictures alone and it was harder than it looked, whoever had inked the papers was not that much of an artist.

Sighing, Eva picked up the question paper to peer at it more closely and finally made out some form of human transfiguration that she recognized then proceeded to explain the method and effects of the spell. There was so much to make sure you included, incantation, wand motions, focus the actual effects of what should happen and what may occur if it went wrong, she even threw in how to reverse the effects for good measure. With one question out of the way she felt far more enlivened to get through the rest of the paper, if it were all similar to that then it wouldn't be so bad.

An hour and a half more of practically mind-numbing questions passed until finally all of the NEWT transfiguration students filed out of the classroom come exam hall. Eva felt as if she was walking in some kind of daze, answers and incantations rolling around in her mind unable to tear itself away from the subject it had been forced to focus on for the past two hours.

"Just the practical to go now," Amber said brightly as she caught up with Eva, the only other of her three dorm mates to have continued to take transfiguration into the seventh year. "How'd you think it went? Oh I hope I did well I'm really counting on this grade."

"Oh that's right you want to work at the ministry, accidental magical reversal squad wasn't it?" Eva said, shaking her head and trying to clear away the stuffy dream like feeling that was clogging her and making her feel lethargic.

Amber nodded, "Yeah, my grandfather used to tell me the best stories about that place when he worked with them so it's kind of always been my childhood ambition. So anyway the exam, how did it go?"

Eva shrugged, "Okay I think, I mean I felt like I could answer most of it. I hope I get at least an A so that I can do this Animagus course thing over the summer."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, didn't appeal though." Amber wrinkled her nose, "I mean more studying after all these exams, madness!"

Eva didn't let on that she had slightly hidden ulterior motives for signing up for the class, come the end of the school year the enforced separation between her and Severus would be lifted, and while she knew what she wanted to happen she was still completely in the dark about what would occur and feared getting on the Hogwarts Express for the final time and never actually seeing him again. So the excuse to come back over the summer was perfect, although it could never even come to that if she didn't get a good enough grade.

"Yeah but it sounded like fun, being an animal I mean."

"And hideously hard work! But it's your call I suppose if that's what you want to do who am I to call you crazy?" Amber grinned before flitting off down an adjoining corridor, waving vaguely in goodbye and leaving Eva to wander down the stairs and out into the grounds alone. She had a break and then lunch before her practical exam that afternoon and should probably spend it practicing her spells.

"You want to go work at the ministry and think I'm the crazy one." Eva muttered vaguely to herself, she'd never say it to Amber herself though. She figured that the ministry probably was a good choice of career opportunities, hell it was better than what Eva had planned, or rather didn't have planned was probably a more accurate term for it. She'd loved Hogwarts and discovering that she was a witch, but what to do after school was over had always been rather daunting and still at this late stage Eva had made no real plans as to where to go once she'd graduated. The Professors had naturally asked during their scheduled career interviews, filled Eva's head with a pile of ideas that went relatively unconsidered leaving her to simply fob them off with phoney plans. If she really thought about it hard all Eva really wanted to do was make potions and what options were there for her in that respect? Potions professor? Well that was out of the question, for one she'd never wish to usurp Snape in his new position and teaching somewhere else would mean leaving Hogwarts for good, again with Snape in the picture that was just not an option.

With a sigh and a shake of her head Eva resolved not to think about it, it was slightly depressing and was not doing her confidence about the pending transfiguration practical exam any favours, she would cross those bridges when she came to them and who knew when faced with actual need to get a job something might just crop up that would appeal to her, these things had a habit of happening.

So for the rest of her free time Eva sat under the dappled shade of an oak tree and practiced as many transfiguration spells that she could remember, which incidentally was quite a few, until lunch was served in the great hall. The steady flow of nerves were beginning to creep up on her as she ate making the food turn tasteless in her mouth but this was a good thing, not the tasteless food but the nerves, if she'd have been foolishly confident she was bound to make some silly mistake and spoil her chances of gaining entry to the animagus classes which, if she was honest, was her main goal for the outcome of this particular exam.

***

All in all, as the week passed, Eva felt that her exams were going pretty well. The second half of the transfiguration exam seemed simple enough, her practice beforehand most certainly paying off. Charms had had its tricky moments but Eva was sure she'd done well enough, astronomy was always fairly simple and Eva felt she had learned as much as she could possibly fit into her head from that textbook. DADA had been iffy for a while, the theory paper going far better than the practical tests placed in front of them but this again Eva had been expecting but she didn't thinks she had done too bad. Arithmancy was probably the hardest that Eva had taken, always a complex subject but even with this she was confident she had done well enough. Come the looming end of the exam period it was only potions remaining that faced her and Eva was as keen as ever to get it done, not only would she finish her polyjuice potion but it would also be a fitting mark to the end of the NEWT's and the beginning of new 'opportunities'.

For potions Eva had revised particularly hard, not least because it was the one subject she felt most passionately about and because she was so very determined to do the very best possible, but she could also admit to herself a small desire to impress Severus. The sense of pride that would come in proving just how good she could be would be very satisfying indeed.

The practical half of the exam came first and Eva sat working diligently before the examiner to finish her polyjuice potion. Her cauldron was sat before him on a desk as she came into the small room sectioned off for individual observation and the potion was looking just as should do, rather sludgy and unpleasant in appearance, and Eva wondered whether they would have to test the stuff just to prove that it had been made correctly which if thinking about it could be a little dicey if you were not all that confident in your potion skills, but then those people were unlikely to have made it to NEWT level anyway. Eva's thoughts were turning in circles when what she should really be doing is concentrating, the last few minutes of the potion as with any were crucial to its effectiveness. She carefully monitored the temperature whilst adding the last of the knotgrass in measured doses and delicately stirring as was indicated in the directions she had memorised tirelessly before the exam.

"Okay your time is over, let us see whether your polyjuice potion is effective." The examiner said just as Eva had set down her stirring rod knowing that the potion was completed. This had been the part that Eva had been wondering about and as the examiner handed over a tiny vial containing what was clearly a human hair Eva was virtually certain that they were indeed going to have to test the potion.

"You will add the hair to the potion for the reaction to be observed, if made correctly the potion should turn a delicate shade of green and smell faintly of grass."

Oh so that's how they would tell, she wouldn't need to drink it after all. Truthfully this news was quite a relief the transformation using the potion was supposed to be mightily painful. The hair must have been tried and tested before and as long as that was the reaction gained from Evas potion then it would be assumed that it had been done correctly, or they would possibly take it away and test it or something Eva wasn't sure where it would end but so long as she didn't have to drink it all would be well.

With bated breath she uncorked the small crystal vial and tipped the hair into a carefully measured out portion of the potion. The surface of it began to heave and bubble, swallowing the hair into its depths and gradually changing in hue away from the foul sludgy brown colour to take on a light almost pastel green and he was right it did indeed smell like freshly mown grass.

Looking up to the examiner with a broad grin plastered on her face Eva asked, "Is that the reaction you were looking for?"

"Yes indeed, nicely done. Kindly bottle up a sample of the potion for me and you may then be on your way. The practical portion will be held, as you should know, after lunch."

Eva nodded and decanted some of the green potion into a specially labelled up vial, corked it and handed it to the examiner with a smile and making her way out of the small and stuffy room. Just one more bit to go and then it all would be finished.

Eva spent the time in the Great Hall pouring over her potions book as she ate slowly through a small plate of sandwiches, the sick feeling settling into the pit of her stomach once again but this time it was something more. She dared to cast fleeting glances up towards the staff table with the pure intention of trying to catch Severus's eye, and catch it she did. He spotted her searching eyes and held her gaze intently giving Eva the feeling that he was staring deep into her very soul and sending more than just exam nerves fluttering to the pit of her stomach. Just a few more days and she could call herself his and not have to fear punishment for acting upon the feelings that plagued her whenever she thought of him.

She let that be her motivation as she tirelessly scoured the book spread open in front of her, covering every possible angle of questioning she could muster in the short space of time she had left. When the bell rang and most of the rest of the school filed away to their classrooms, end of year exams being held there apart from the unlucky fifth and seventh years. Eva took a slightly shaky breath before snapping shut her textbook and stowing it away in her bag for the final time, this was it another two hours and it would all be over and the rest of her life would be just beginning.

On slightly shaky legs Eva headed out of the hall, which would then be prepared for whatever OWL exam was being held that afternoon, and followed the choice few others to the same airy classroom that would be their home for the next two hours. She could do this, she'd studied hard, she knew her stuff it was potions after all it was _her _subject. These thoughts were racing through her mind as Eva took her seat and as soon as she turned the question paper over and grin spread out across her face. Yes it really would be a cinch.

***

The two hours seemed to fly past and Eva's quill did not stop scratching methodically across her sheet of parchment, not a question went unanswered and it was the first time she left the exam room feeling complete confidence in her performance in said exam. She left the castle to head out into the late June sunshine, breathing deeply the scent of the summer. It was like a breath of fresh air had blown over the grounds with the end of the exams and the coming of summer there was just one final thing weighing on her mind at that moment and the question of where everything headed from that time onwards relied solely on one simple answer one that she just could not wait to hear.


	23. To the Future

To the Future

Exams well and truly over the last day of term accelerated towards Hogwarts under full throttle and it wasn't long before Eva found herself faced with the prospect of packing all of her school things and leaving the Ravenclaw dormitory for good. It was a sobering thought indeed, she would be greatly saddened to leave the place she had considered her home away from home for the past seven years to think she would possibly never see it again, but something else was weighing on her mind even more. She would pack her trunk and prepare to leave on the Hogwars Express but she desperately did not want to and it was not merely the pull of her Ravenclaw surroundings that made her so reluctant.

Since the end of her exams, some few days ago, she'd not been able to see hide nor hare of Severus save for at meal times and in the midst of the Great Hall was hardly a suitable place for the discussion she wished to have. Eva wanted to know where they stood, what was to happen now that she was to no longer be his student and whether all of the 'possibilities' they had spoke of and that Eva had longed for could become actualities. Her desire for him had lessened none, not seeing him alone for so long was quite probably a good thing as she feared for her desires and her hormones taking over when they finally did. However if anything was to happen before she left for home (coming back for the animagus training not withstanding) she would need to see him and very soon.

_Perhaps he is avoiding me on purpose. _The doubting thought crept through her mind as she threw various books into the bottom of her trunk. The dormitory was quiet and empty, the other girls having already completed their packing in the want to be prepared and to enjoy their final evening at the school to the max. Eva had put off such a task as if to delay the inevitability and in the hopes that Severus might send word to her in some way. When he did not Eva developed these depressing suspicions, it could be an easy escape that way for him should she simply have to leave and not easily be able to see him again. It wasn't as if she knew where he lived during the summer, and what excuse would she have to come back to Hogwarts once the term had started again?

The hour grew later and Eva's trunk grew fuller, thinking all the more as she packed she needed answers, either way the situation went she at least deserved that much didn't she? In a sudden display of courage she never knew she could possess Eva made up her mind, if he wouldn't take the initiative then she would. Throwing the final few items into her trunk and snapping shut the lid with a heavy thud Eva strode briskly out of the dormitory and towards the door to the common room, she would go and find him tonight and settle things before it was too late.

***

Snape had also been thinking on the matter, perhaps longer and harder even that Eva had for his thoughts on it were considerably more confusing and conflicted that hers were. He still had concerns about his initial attraction to her and while he had more consciously displaced his feelings for Eva from the lingering love he still felt for Lily Potter an no longer found them twisted together as one he feared he may never be able to really love Eva when another still held his heart and was that really fair?

He cared for her that indeed was certain, he enjoyed her company most definitely, he found her beautiful and, as Dumbledore had asked, she did indeed make him feel happy which after the years most recently passed was something of a miracle but was that enough? He still wasn't convinced and so had been purposefully avoiding Eva on the grounds that seeing her may confuse things or lead him into rash decisions but time was rapidly running out and he knew that she would soon come looking for answers.

He was sat before the low crackling fire in what served as his living room during time spent in the castle, it may have been the height of summer but the dark and damp dungeons still became rather chilly at night and so the fire was a welcome source of warmth to his private rooms, deeply lost in his thoughts so much so that he never even heard the soft knocking at the door.

He was snapped from his thoughts as the rapping became sharper and more insistent before the impatience of whoever it was outside drew them to throw open the door without invitation. In walked Eva, her dark red hair scraped back in a rough pony, looking delightfully mussed and rumpled, her bright green eyes were wide in anxiousness as they flicked around the room before settling upon Severus in the process of moving across the room.

"Miss Maher are you not equipped with manners? Do you not realise that it is rude to burst in on a persons home without invitation?"

Her mouth moved in wordless formations as she battled with herself, crap this was not how she'd wanted this to begin, making her feel like an ignorant school girl did little for her confidence. "I-I'm sorry Severus." She said, falling over his name in the unconscious effort not to call him Professor as would be far more fitting after such a comment.

This it seemed was enough to surprise him, he raised his eyebrows for a moment before turning back to the sofa. "Well you are in now so shut the door and tell me what was so important you couldn't wait for me to open it for you." He said in a cold and flat tone that wavered only slightly with sly amusement, he had a pretty good feeling he knew what she wanted to say.

Now that she was there Eva didn't know what to say, she should have practiced something before just bursting in but she had nothing and was forced to settle with stuttering her way through something like what she wanted to say. "I, um well it's just that it's the last day of term tomorrow…"

"Very perceptive." Severus replied the vaguest hints of a smirk playing on his lips, he was teasing her but she seemed not to have noticed.

Eva flushed a little but battled on, "Yes, and I just thought that, since I haven't really seen you for a while, and as there isn't exactly huge amounts of time left to know, I just sort of thought I should, well…" She was rambling badly and hating that she felt so nervous and awkward. Why did he always manage to do this to her? And how could she ever expect to form some kind of relationship with a man who managed to scare her, but then that small sense of fear was something that made it rather exciting at times.

Severus shook his head and smiled his rarely seen but genuine smile at her, "Eva, come and sit down, I know exactly what you want to discuss."

"You do?" Eva asked hopefully as she stumbled towards the sofa and sank down into the soft leather beside him.

"Of course. How could I not? It has also been on my mind a considerable amount but, as you say, the time for thinking is all but gone."

"Yes, I didn't want to leave tomorrow not knowing where things stand." She admitted, feeling far more comfortable sat beside him but a part of her didn't want to feel it too much. Getting too comfortable there would lead her to relishing in the heat of closeness, breathing in the scent of him and the longing to touch him, all too distracting when they had serious matters to discuss. Eva kept her eyes cast towards her knees and merely let his soft velvet voice caress her almost enough to blur her thoughts in itself but she composed herself.

"No I thought as much. Well Eva how do you want things to stand? Where do you wish things to go from here? It is the end of your schooling and the entire world is open to you, don't make a decision lightly."

Eva frowned in disbelief, "How can you even need to ask me that Severus?" She asked finally raising her head to meet his eyes. "Doesn't the fact that I physically needed to come here and see you tonight alone tell you my answer?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't trying to put her off.

Severus smiled, a little sadly if it must be said and glanced away. "Yes I suppose it does, I just want you to be wholly sure of what you want."

"Severus there is very little right now that I am certain about, apart from this. I just need to know whether you feel the same." Eva admitted, there had never been any question about what she wanted at the end of all of this she just needed him to want it too. "I meant what I said, it may have come out in a fit of emotion, but isn't that when the truth so often rears its head?"

Her words dripped with sincerity, she honestly believed that she could love him despite the fact that she knew so little of the real him, she must know he was keeping secrets and was damn good at doing it too. He wanted to give her what she wanted and continue to experience the happiness he'd felt whilst in her company, who knew perhaps over time his feelings could grow to match hers, there would have to come a time when he could no longer hold his love only for Lily, there was after all no bringing her back.

"Yes I suppose it is and Eva I am…flattered that you could think such things of me…"

"…But you don't think that of me." Eva cut across, finishing what she thought were to be his ending comments. She'd dropped her eyes again.

"Please let me finish," He said sternly, drawing her gaze up once more.

"Sorry." Eva replied meekly.

"As I was saying, I am not certain that what I feel is love Eva, but I do want to find out." He admitted, "I care for you very much and my choice would be to not end things here."

Eva frowned trying to take in his words, which for a moment seemed to make very little sense to her. "Wait so you're saying that you do want to do this? To try and have an actual relationship with me?"

"Yes Eva put very astutely that is what I am saying." He said, hoping to Merlin that he had made the right decision.

Eva's lips spread in a broad grin and she squealed in delight, flinging her arms about his neck and she clutched him in an embrace she'd waited months to feel again.

Severus rolled his eyes slightly but snaked his arms around to hold her back, "Make any more imbecile girlish noises like that and I may just reconsider." He purred making Eva flush not simply from embarrassment.

"Um sorry, I was just happy." Eva grinned, sitting herself back up.

"As am I," He replied, adding mentally to himself, _I just hope it's a decision we both don't live to regret._

"It's only one more day to go, do you think that Professor Dumbledore would mind much if I kissed you?" Eva asked coyly.

"Seeing as how this little impromptu meeting that has nothing whatsoever to do with potions probably breaks the conditions he set upon us I would have to assume no. Or at least not any more than he already would at this stage."

Eva took that as a simple yes and shuffled closer to him, the soft leather of the sofa creaking only slightly beneath her as she moved. He'd raised an arm already for her to settle beneath and she snuggled in tight swinging her legs up into his lap as her lips found his own.

She kissed him tentatively to begin with, unsure and nervous almost it had after all been months since the last time they had been this close but she soon grew bolder. Tracing his lips like drawing back memories and wanting to explore him again to see if anything had changed. She'd kiss him harder and he'd give her control matching her ferocity with his own but letting her have free reign. He parted his lips as she nudged them open, welcoming her exploring tongue as it crept to taste him and to feel the scrape of his teeth.

Eva lost herself, she clutched to him tightly as if trying to fuse her body with his one hand kneading his shoulder as the other pulled as his hair. His own caressed her back and her waist, enjoying the feel of the soft warm flesh beneath his hands that he could now possessively think of as _his, _but it still wouldn't do to get carried away not yet.

He, with some effort, parted his lips from hers raising them an inch or two so that as he spoke his breath ghosted across her skin. "Eva it is late, you should go back to your dormitory. Tonight of all nights you will be missed if you are not there." He muttered in a velvet purr.

Eva was short of breath and lost in a sort of heady daze, it had been so long since she'd kissed him she forgot just how good merely kissing could be and it was a downer to hear those words and understand what they meant, buts she knew that he was right. One more night to keep the secret and tomorrow the future could really begin.

"Yes, you're right I should go." She breathed, struggling to get up from his lap, thankful when he unquestionably helped her to her feet.

"I shall speak with you tomorrow." He said softly, kissing her lightly once more before leading her to the door.

"Goodnight Severus." She smiled, shutting the door behind her and heading back to the Ravenclaw common room with a new spring in her step.

* * *

**A/N: ****Just one more chapter of this installment to go people XD**


	24. Begin Again Over Again

The next morning dawned to be one of the nicest of the year so far, even at the early hour that Eva awoke the sun was blasting in through the high windows of the Ravenclaw tower to heat the air and make it stuffy inside the small circular room. Eva was seeing daylight uncharacteristically early for her but something in the thoughts about the day ahead excited her and she found herself unable to sleep for any longer. It had taken an obscene amount of time for her to finally know in which direction her life may be turning from this point on, and though she was still unsure as anything about what sort of career path she was going to take she knew one thing, that her life was going to involve Severus in some way and knowing this made every other decision she would have to make seem that much easier.

Her trunk was already packed for the journey home she knew she would still have to take, but with the knowledge that she had reason and means to come back again the trip did not seem nearly so depressing. Their little talk the previous evening still ran wild in Eva's head, it had been just what she'd been desperate to hear and to have been able to touch him again was like a dream come true. The memory of it had plagued her all night long, she could still taste him on her tongue, feel his hard broad shoulders beneath her fingers and the scent of him filled her nostrils, it had been cause for a rather restless night but one that was filled with heat and passion riddled dreams that left her breathless. If the real thing could only be like what her imagination could conjure up then she would be one happy witch.

Eva pulled herself happily from bed, unable to keep the smile from her lips, and dressed in her Ravenclaw uniform for what would be the final time checked that she had left no belongings behind her and headed down to the common room to wait for what the day would offer her, and hoping that her meeting with Severus would be somewhere private again for she longed so much to kiss him again that she felt like a dying man in the desert craving a drink, just like the old saying absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

For want to pass the time Eva flipped open a book, Hogwarts a History as it happened, it had been left abandoned on the low coffee table beside the dead fire, but the words did little to filter into her brain. She was far too preoccupied, wild fantasies of what her life could be like from then on running through her brain, all foolish of course but it was fun to have hope and sculpt wonderful dreams from it.

"You're up early!" Came a sharp and abrupt voice from behind her. Eva craned her neck around and saw the familiar face of Judy.

She snapped the book shut and slipped it back onto the table, "Um yeah I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep , y'know." She shrugged.

"Yes…well I think breakfast should be served shortly, by the time we get down there it should be out on the tables. If you were planning on going down?"

It sounded almost like a request, a reluctant one albeit, which surprised Eva immensely. Though Judy was always civil to her while the others were around they were not exactly friends. But then it was the last day of term and it was possible they would never actually see each other again, that could do strange things to a person's attitude.

Under any other circumstances Eva would probably found some way to politely decline, however that day she was keen to head down to the hall and any excuse to go as early as possible was perfect. She was naturally wanting to catch a glimpse of Severus and find out something more about when she might just see him that day, call her eager because that was exactly what she was but she was trying her best to keep her excitement in check and not act foolishly girlish and childlike, he would not be impressed by such things.

Rising swiftly off of the sofa Eva nodded to Judy, "Yes I was planning on just that, sounds good." She beamed taking the lead to the door and pushing it open. "I don't know about you but I'm starved!"

***

The Great Hall was still reasonably quiet when the two Ravenclaw seventh years arrived, one or two more early risers had taken their places at the long house tables but for the most part people seemed to be enjoying the slight lie in that could come with the last day of term and the prospect of no classes until September. As it seemed were quite a number of the Professors, Dumbledore was already there naturally, McGonagall beside him and tiny Professor Flitwick was also there the others however were as yet to make their presence. Eva couldn't help but pout a little, wondering just how long she would have to wait to catch a glimpse of Severus, nor how long she'd be able to convince Judy that she needed to stay at that table, she really wasn't THAT hungry.

Casting her dark haired companion a vague, nervous smile Eva sat down, flicked her dark red hair over her shoulders and sank into a seat. She had purposefully led them quite a fair way down the table so that she could easily see the staff at their table on the raised platform, that way she might just be able to catch a certain pair of dark eyes and see if he could get the hint that she wanted to speak to him again, and before it was too late and she was on the train home.

Eva tugged towards her a bowl of cereal and plunged a spoon into its depths after adding the milk, she went about eating as slowly as she could manage but the contents of her bowl soon turned limp and soggy and unpleasant on the palette. She'd just given up and begun to load her plate with slices of toast on which she would feign to nibble when a familiar figure breezed past her table in a swirl of billowing robes.

"Miss Maher," He said dropping a folded strip of parchment in front of her, his voice was sterner than she was used to hearing it, full on irritated Professor mode and for a moment she wondered what she had done. "Your appointment as you requested. Now you must realise that it is startlingly late to be requesting a careers advice meeting, but as you were one of my most successful pupils I am willing to overlook it just this once. Do not be late." He explained before striding off and taking his seat at the staff table.

"No sir, I will be there." Eva muttered just before he'd turned away. She peeked under the folded parchment and then unfolded it fully when she saw there was nothing written there but a time and a place in neatly curled script.

"Careers advice? Didn't you talk to Flitwick about that like last year sometime like we all had to?" Judy asked curling her lips in dismay.

"Yeah of course, he helped me choose my NEWT's but I really had no idea what I wanted to do. And well just recently I decided I wanted to pursue potions in some way and I figured who better to ask than the potions master."

"Hmph, well its your funeral, can't believe you actually asked _him _to have a meeting with you on the last day of term. You really know how to cut things fine Eva I'll give you that." Judy said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Well I'm off, got a few things to pack, people to see and all that before the train leaves. See ya!" And with that she was gone.

Funeral? Eva thought to herself, did the rest of the school really think he was that bad? I mean sure he could be sour, bad tempered and strict but some Professors were just like that, and besides she knew that was not the entire sum of his personality. Shaking off this train of thought Eva flipped open the note again, 9:00am in his office, she had to admit it was a pretty good ruse he'd come up with Judy hadn't been in the least bit suspicious she just thought Eva was an even poorer excuse for a Ravenclaw than she already did, disorganised and unprepared which was actually pretty true. _Perhaps I'd have been better off as a Hufflepuff…_

With the note in her possession telling her where and when she would be able to see Severus again to sort out their possible future together Eva decided to leave the Great Hall. She'd eaten about all she cared to and figured one last walk around the grounds as a student would be nice. It was gaining on 8 o clock as she headed down the sun blushed lawns, just over an hour before she would have to be down in the dungeons, and a stroll around the lake seemed like the perfect way to pass the time. It seemed strange to be finally leaving this place she'd grown to love like a second home, but had a feeling that she'd be seeing far more of it still than most of her classmates.

***

The hour seemed to creep by at a snails pace and it was still far too early when Eva found herself at the door to Snapes office in the dungeon. She wandered around the lake, fairly quickly it must be said, and was obviously far too eager to get to her meeting. It was a quarter to nine according to her watch, early yes but still worth a try so she raised a hand and rapped sharply on the door.

It was answered after but a moments wait and Severus looked down at her from beyond the door frame, a vaguely amused look on his face as if he had expected her to be early.

"Now I know I said not to be late Eva, but this takes punctual to an entirely different level." He purred, stepping back and allowing her entrance into the room.

She stepped into the frame of the door, brushing inappropriately close to him as she did so and smiled up at his slyly. "Yes, well you should know me by now Severus I found it hard to stay away." She purred in what she hoped was a suggestive voice and then jumped suddenly as someone behind her cleared their throat.

Eva turned around and her mouth gaped open in horror, Dumbledore was sat in a seat opposite Professor Snapes desk looking mildly amused as Eva began to blush. "P-Professor Dumbledore! I, ah, I had no idea you were there, Umm I thought that, well…um…"

"Oh I quite understand Eva my dear, now do please pull up a chair." He said making one appear out of thin air with a wave of his wand. "I was having a little discussion with Severus here, he told me you would be coming down at nine o clock, have we been talking that long already Severus?" He asked quite naturally already knowing the answer.

"Um no I think I'm rather early Professor, I ahh, had little else to do and didn't think it would matter so long as Sev..ah Professor Snape was here."

"Well quite right, quite right and I see no reason why you need be excluded from the remainder of our conversation Eva, after all you were featured quite prominently in it."

"I was what, sir? You were here discussing me?" Eva knew the Dumbledore was more than aware of what had been going on since before Christmas, but it was still rather awkward and embarrassing to be faced with him and to actually discuss it,

"I have been explaining to Professor Dumbledore what we discussed yesterday Eva." Snape said in a blank tone as he retook his own seat after closing the door to the office. "Naturally if anything s to progress from our relationship it is imperative that he know and be supportive of it."

Put like that it sounded so clinical but Eva could tell he was simply trying to distance himself from the conversation emotionally and avoid any possible feeling of embarrassment, cool and controlled was his nature, most of the time.

"Ahh yes, I suppose you're right…and…?"

"You want to know what my response is?" Dumbledore smiled, "Well Eva I am pleased you managed to stick to the guidelines I placed upon you for the remainder of the term, and from what Severus says you have discussed things very clearly between you…" He cast a pale blue gaze towards the potions master, held it for a moment until Snape looked away, "And as it is what you both still seem to want I am certainly not going to be one to stop it. You are no longer teacher and student therefore the relationship will no longer be frowned upon."

"You don't have a problem with it then?" Eva asked, about ready to burst with joy.

"Eva my dear I never did, but now there are no restrictions or situations that make it inappropriate for the two of you to be together. Severus deserves to be happy, as do you. You are welcome back here anytime Eva, I wish you both every happiness." With that Dumbledore rose from his chair and made for the door, clicking it softly closed behind him.

For a moment or two they both sat in silence on opposite sides of the dark wooden desk. "So what happens now?" Eva asked, tentatively breaking the silence. It was exactly what she had wanted and now didn't know where to go.

She watched Severus for a moment, his face a strange and unreadable expression but then a small smile crept over him. "Whatever we want."

Eva grinned and stood to cross the room, circumnavigating the desk and slipping into his lap. Her arms encircled his neck and she felt his hands rest at her waist. "That sounds good. But what I mean is I have to go home today, in a couple of hours, when am I going to see you again?"

Severus settled her more comfortably into his lap before replying. "Ahh I see, well I believe you have signed up to come back for that Animagus course over the summer. I suppose it would not be unfeasiblefor me to find a reason to be here then."

"As long as I get the transfiguration grade to do it." Eva reminded, still not convinced by her performance on that exam.

"Naturally. And well, I suppose there is another way…"

"Yes?"

"Well I do have a house Eva, it would not be unthinkable that you could come and visit over the summer."

"Oh, of course, right." Eva said rather liking the sound of that idea. "But, how would I get there."

At that question Severus couldn't help but laugh darkly, shaking his head. "You are a witch are you not Eva, you can apparate?"

Of course how could she be dense enough not to think of that. Blushing brightly Eva hid her face in the crook of his neck feigning the desire to kiss the delicate flesh there, well okay so it wasn't entirely feigned.

Severus blissed at the touch of her lips and purred, "I shall give you the address, as long as you concentrate hard enough you should find it with little trouble."

"I can't wait." Eva breathed raising her head to meet the lips she had grown to crave and she lost herself once again to his kisses.

***

They'd lost track of just how much time they had spent in his dungeon office, entwined in each others arms, lips barely parting but to draw a breath. It was only when a sudden glance at her watch as she dragged her hands through his pitch dark hair shocked Eva that she tore away from him. She felt breathless and unwilling to uncurl herself but the time had rushed on far too quickly.

Licking her kiss swollen lips Eva shook her head, "It's eleven thirty already, I've got to get down to Hogsmeade or I'll miss the train it leaves in half an hour." She said panting slightly from shortness of breath amongst other feelings that currently plagued her body.

"Of course," Severus purred, kissing her once lightly before lifting her and setting her down, noting the moan of frustration as he peeled her body away from him. "Here," He said handing her a scrap of parchment and tapping it with his wand. "The address for my house, visit any time you wish, but owl me first. You will apparate a short ways out of the village and I shall walk to meet you just inform me of the time."

She smiled brightly and tucked the parchment into her pocket, something to treasure very dearly until she learned it by heart. "I'll look forward to it." She said spreading her arms to hug him.

It seemed strange and sad to be saying goodbye, even if it was not forever, but to know that she wouldn't even see him at breakfast the next morning seemed a dismal thought. "I will miss you," She muttered into his chest.

"You will see me again soon enough." Came his reply, "Now you must go, or you will miss your train and your luggage will be abandoned in London without you."

"Goodbye Severus, until next time." Eva said kissing him softly and turning quickly for the door before she felt the urge to begin to cry.

"Goodbye Eva."

* * *

**A/N: ****Weeeell people that is it! For this story at least, I certainly have a few more things planned for these two following this. A couple of short pieces will be coming soon, and then another longer piece set a little further on in time so if you want to read more about Eva and Severus then keep an eye out for those. **

**Otherwise I hope you enjoyed my story, I certainly did writing it. Much love to all my readers I really appreciate your support xx  
**


End file.
